Nouveau Monde
by youte
Summary: Post final act. What if something went wrong when Usagi saved the world? What if Minako didn't remember the senshi, being Venus, her death? What if she wasn't an idol anymore, on top of that? What would the others do?
1. Chapter 1

_Again, sorry for my English._

**This takes place a few weeks after the Final Act.**

_**What if a problem occurred**__** when Usagi saved the world? What if Minako didn't remember the senshi, her death, being Venus? Worse, what if she wasn't even an idol? How will the girls handle it, knowing that Minako has just a few weeks to live if she refuses the operation? **_

**

* * *

**

**Nouveau Monde**

_**By youte**_

**Chapter 1**

"Usagi, it's okay."

"No, it's not, Ami," sighed the sad girl.

The fact that she was eating her food so slowly was a vivid proof of her state of mind.

"I broke the world."

"You _saved_ the world," Makoto reassured. "There was just a little mistake, that's all."

"A little mistake? Luna and Artemis have disappeared, Minako Aino isn't a star and we don't even know where she is and it has been three weeks! I love her! Why would I create world where she doesn't sing?"

"It isn't your fault," Ami said. "Maybe we can fix it."

"Hey!" Naru smiled, sitting down with them. "Usa, a really cute guy just talked to me!"

"Ah? It's great!"

Her smile wasn't really convincing.

"You're still in your weird mood? Is that handsome boyfriend of yours treating you well?"

"What? Mamoru? No, Mamoru is great!"

"Great. So, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I'm fine! Come on, class is going to begin!"

Usagi took Naru's hand and ran toward their classroom. Makoto and Ami sighed.

"How is Rei?"

"Still trying to find an answer in the fire. She's really worried, I think."

Ami nodded.

"Yeah. Minako and her were friends."

"Am… Ami…"

"What?"

"Isn't that…?"

Ami turned her head to see in the corridor none other than Minako Aino, in the same uniform as them, walking toward a classroom while talking to one of the boys of Makoto's class. Minako had the slightest smile on her face, and every time she talked to the guy his cheeks reddened. He wasn't the only one to be that interested in the girl. A lot of students had their eyes on her, because she was new and was walking with grace and elegance, her presence was luminous. Even Makoto could see that idol or not she had kept that mystifying aura. Venus' aura.

"Oh my…"

"Yeah," Makoto nodded. "Isn't it weird to see her there? Ah, she must be in my class."

"Ok. Have to go. I'll tell Usagi and try to explain to her that she can't hug Minako to death. Good luck"

"Huh, good luck to you. Keeping Usa away won't be easy."

* * *

Makoto watched her ex leader in class.

The girl looked as beautiful as she had been. Even in that school uniform she looked perfect. She held herself with the same care and assurance that she had when she was an idol, she had the same easy smile, maybe a little more contrite and cold. Makoto knew enough to guess that her expressions weren't sincere, they were automatic, calculated or just a reaction to this or that. All her gestures were controlled and gracious.

By the end of the day, Makoto concluded that, even if she looked friendly, Minako was an expert at playing all of them. She had talked to the ones that curiously asked her where she came from or if she wanted to go with them to the arcade or karaoke, but she hadn't tried to really know them or to make friends. Without even realising it, Makoto's classmates were already under Minako's charm (especially the guys) but they all knew to respectably keep their distance from her.

It was… disconcerting.

Minako flirted again with one of the cutest boy in the class (to the dismay of a few girls – which suddenly weren't that glad that Minako was there) and left the school, not bothered by all the eyes fixed on her or the whispers.

"So, so, that's her?" Naru asked when Ami, Usagi and a few of their friends arrived. "Ah. Yes, she's really beautiful. Are you sure she is our age? She seems really solemn."

"She is younger than you all, in fact. She's born in October. She's not 16 yet."

"She's so cool!" a boy exclaimed. "So calm and nice and pretty."

"Not so nice. You should have seen how she reacted when Naburo made fun of Rina. I never saw someone treat him like that without fearing to be on his black list," warned a classmate of Makoto.

"A protector of the innocents," the boy sighed dreamily. "I'm in love."

"Not so fast. She teased others too. She's not that nice, and she's kinda cold."

"Yeah," Naru's friend nodded. "She seems to believe that she's better than us. You should see how she looks at us!"

"I bet she's egoistical. She's so weird."

Makoto and Ami took Usagi by their arms before she exploded and defended her idol. They hastily said goodbye to the others and left the school. Usagi was fuming.

"Well, you know," Makoto began with hesitation, "she was really like they said."

"No, she isn't cold! She's just… just lonely and distrustful."

"Usa," Ami said, "that's who she was. But here, she isn't Venus or an idol. She's a girl like us, and she goes to school and she surely has friends. You heard like us that she said she was going to see her friends and that's why she didn't want to stay with Sakura and the others. It's possible that she isn't really like the girl we've known."

Arms akimbo, Usagi had tears in her eyes.

"Maybe… maybe she's happier now, then. Maybe… that's why all have changed for her. Maybe now that she has a normal life, she's happy, because she doesn't have all these horrible memories of Venus' life and she doesn't remember the mission and her duty. And she doesn't miss Artemis because she doesn't remember him either. Maybe she's even healed now. It would explain things."

Ami nodded gravely.

"Yes. It may be true."

Usagi blinked her last tears away and smiled.

"Maybe we could become friends again and she could become an idol later! I have to go see Mamoru, I'm late! See ya!"

She ran toward a bus stop and Makoto and Ami watched her with amusement and worry.

"You don't think it's that simple, do you?" Makoto asked her friend.

Ami sighed.

"No. I think that it's highly unlikely that Minako happened to be transferred in our school by coincidence. And even if she doesn't remember… I mean, we knew we weren't like anybody even before we became senshi. Minako must feel that too, at least. All of these memories, they must be in her subconscious."

"We should go to the shrine. Rei would want to know that."

* * *

"I need a favour."

Takashi Hino looked at his only child, impassive but secretly surprised and suspicious. Rei never had come to him. And she had certainly never barged in his office like that, without asking entrance or contacting him before.

He looked at her disapprovingly, knowing that it wouldn't have any effect on the stubborn girl (she was his daughter after all), and wondered how their relationship could have become this unbalanced these last months. He felt it was an improvement, but it wasn't really a decided fact. Rei refused to obey him, which highly displeased Takashi. She wanted that he called, and she wanted their meetings to be private. That she could impose her conditions like that made him proud. She was a true Hino, after all.

Her temper came from her mother, like her beauty. But even Risa hadn't been this beautiful. Sometimes, he wondered about the girl, about her future. She wasn't the most level headed teen, but she was intelligent, mature, sensible, gracious, strong, responsible and she worked hard. Takashi knew that she was also humble, gifted and altruistic. She wasn't arrogant because of her beauty or her name, but because of her pride and beliefs.

She was a good girl, with a good mind and a good heart. A young woman any man would be proud to call daughter.

Takashi knew all that. And, even if he didn't show it or knew how to show it, he was proud. He knew he had made the right decision to leave the little girl at the shrine. She had been well raised, far away from money and corruption, and far from him.

"You need a favour," he said, his voice all business.

Rei didn't sit down. She looked a little awkward. She didn't know how to hide the fact that she was ill at ease and disgusted to have to ask him something. Takashi hoped that in time she'll learn to hide these emotions better.

"Yes."

"Is it money?"

The burning glare she threw him held all her indignation.

"Of course not!" she spat. "I don't need money. I have enough at the bank."

"I know that you don't touch it."

"Well, I could if I wanted."

"What is it then, Rei?" he asked with impatience.

"I need to be transferred to another school."

He sighed.

"I know that being in the Academy is difficult for you because of you faith and of your classmates, but it's the best school in the city and you are doing really well."

"No. You don't understand. I don't want to change school for good. I know that my school is the best, and I want the best. I don't care about the rest. But for a few weeks I need to go to the Juuban district public school."

"A public school? No."

"Listen to me!" she demanded. "I have a friend who goes there. I think she's in danger, and she doesn't want to see it. I need to go to her school to convince her."

"In danger?"

"I think she's sick."

Of course, thought Takashi. For her to come to him, it had to be something terribly important to her. Something noble.

"Fine," he said crisply. "I'm going to make a few phone calls. Your new uniforms will be brought to the shrine as soon as possible. Rei, I don't want to hear anything even remotely bad about you or your time at this school. Or I will pull you out. You have a few weeks, but after that, you will return to the Academy."

"Of course. Thank you," she said quietly but her eyes as defiant as ever.

He nodded.

"And you will have to come with me to a cocktail in two weeks."

"What?"

"A cocktail. With colleagues and other members of the high society and their family. It's an annual tradition."

Rei seemed ready to explode. The disgusted spark in her eyes was almost funny.

"A cocktail with politicians and other untrustworthy rich people and their heirs?"

"Rei, you are one of them."

"I am not!"

"You are my heir and your mother's heir."

The mention of her mother seemed to soften her a bit. He couldn't help but be amused, she looked so much like a five years old form of herself when she was this angry.

"Fine. But I'll choose my dress."

"Fine."

"Goodbye."

"Oh, Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, don't scare my secretary, and knock."

She just scowled and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Takashi allowed himself to smile, his eyes caressing his late wife's picture.

He doubted that they would one day have a really close father-daughter relationship, but it seemed to get better and better.

It was a good thing.

* * *

"You are late, miss Aino."

Minako smiled brightly at the teacher.

"I'm really sorry! My alarm clock didn't wake me up this morning."

"And yesterday you missed the bus, and the day before you were on time but your dog had eaten your homework."

"Of course I punished him for it," Minako said with the same sheepish energy.

The students laughed at her antics.

"You will stay after class, miss Aino," the teacher frowned.

Minako bowed and went to sit down at the back of the classroom.

Makoto sighed. Minako was almost another Usagi, but in a more arrogant and less innocent form. She was often late, and told their teachers obvious lies with a smile on her face and an unapologetic gaze. She rarely did her homework, and was apparently a disaster in almost all their classes. She never tried to participate in class, and when a teacher asked her a question she nearly always gave a wrong answer (if she had been even listening to the class). Makoto was sure that what Minako was scribbling on her notebook during class wasn't related in any way to math or history.

In fact, the only classes in which Minako seemed to be interested were geography, English (where she had proved that she was already bilingual), French, music and sports.

During breaks, Minako was seen with the cooler and envied groups of the school, often students in their final year. She rarely was with the same people two times in a row, and already had the reputation to be highly flirtatious (the girl every other girls disliked but who they all wanted to be like). Every guy (and even a few girls) dreamed to go out with her but didn't dare to hope to even ask her out.

Makoto was discussing this with Usagi and Ami when Naru and Usagi's other friends went to sit next to them on the grass.

"Hey, we have news!" Naru said excitedly.

"What news?"

"About the new girl. She was in the Shiba Koen school before."

"That school isn't well reputed."

"Yeah, apparently her parents wanted her to go to a private school but they decided to transfer her there. Maybe they didn't have the money."

"So, what do the people from that school say about her?"

"Well, she was more or less the princess of the school, but she was so distant that she didn't really have friends. She's really full of herself, she even stole boyfriends from girls there."

"No!"

"Yes."

"It's just rumours," Ami tempered. "I'm sure she was just flirtatious and she made enemies being that way."

"Well, it's not surprising," Naru said. "Usa, how would you react if that girl flirted with your Mamoru?"

"Mamo and Minako?" Usagi repeated. And then she couldn't stop her giggles. "That's a weird thought!"

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Makoto asked to keep the others from being too interested in her princess' reaction.

"More than one. Some say that she was going out with a senior of her school and that she had another boyfriend on the side, one that didn't go to their school. She was often spotted with that boy and when the rumour began to be too real she ditched the senior. He didn't take it well, but they went out together only two times anyway."

"Did you hear what happened to the other boy?" Eiko asked.

"No. What?"

"He died."

He savoured the stunned silence before continuing dramatically.

"Six months ago. It seems that he killed himself."

"No way!"

"Because she was flirting with another girl."

"What?"

"Maybe the fact that she's half a lesbian pushed the poor guy to hang himself."

"Don't be stupid," Makoto snapped, exasperated. "We don't know if that's true or not."

"The fact that she's a lesbian?"

The glare she threw him made him shut up.

Naru shrugged.

"Anyway, she missed a lot of classes apparently. Days. And she was often late. She must really like to party! Oh, and she was captain of her volley-ball team. They even won the championship. She's amazing with a ball it seems."

"Really?" Usagi asked. "Maybe she could play for our team. We haven't even been in the championship in years."

Naru giggled.

"True. But keep your voice down! I don't see her playing for anybody. She's more the type to give the orders."

"Yeah."

"Guys! Guys!"

They looked at Umino that was running to them.

"There is a new girl. Again."

* * *

Usagi couldn't stop her giggles.

Rei sighed.

"Stop it!"

"Sorry. But it's so strange to see you in that uniform."

"It's ugly."

"Well, it's you who wanted to mingle with the low populace," Makoto teased.

"And your classmates are fools."

"That's true. But if you keep throwing them these nasty looks they won't stop talking about you."

"I don't care as long as they stop asking me stupid questions."

"You're kind of scary, Rei," Usagi said. "You intimidate them."

"Only an afternoon and nobody can look at you in the eyes," Ami smiled. "I never saw Eiko stammer like that before."

"It doesn't help that your reputation of witch is known there too."

"I've seen a few of them at the shrine. I've even helped a few of them."

"Good."

Usagi couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I don't care! Rei is in our school!"

"Usagi! I need to breathe!"

"Sorry!"

"And it's only temporary."

"Yeah. Of course."

"Can we go now? Everybody is looking at us."

Makoto laughed.

"They didn't know we were friends with you before. But don't worry, Naru will have clear all that come tomorrow and we will be free of the stares."

"It won't be the same with Minako," Ami said. "She seems to enjoy being a mystery."

"Good for her," Rei said. "I just want to be sure she's fine."

"It won't be easy."

"I know."

"We need sugar! Sweets!" Usagi declared. "Ice cream!"

Makoto eyed her suspiciously.

"I thought that you already spent all your money?"

"Yes! It's terrible! I am so hungry but these mangas were so great! I am hungry!"

Ami, Rei and Makoto looked at each other with wariness.

"You are the second in command," Makoto declared suddenly to the miko. "You are the first in row when it's necessary to help the princess."

"What?! No!"

"Ami?"

"Yes."

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Usagi, I'll pay for your ice cream. _One_ ice cream. If you want more, you have a boyfriend that can pay for it. But I want to go change first."

"Don't be snob!" Makoto teased, pushing her toward the bus stop. "We're all in these uniforms!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Rei! You're the best bodyguard of the whole universe!"

"Usagi, you're not a princess, and I'm not a Senshi anymore. This excuse will work just this one time, ok?"

"Ok! So, where are we going?"

While they decided their destination, Rei silently sighed. She wondered if she had made the right choice.

One, the school and the uniform were horrible.

Two, she will have to see Usagi all week and put up with her enthusiasm during hours. She was sweet and Rei loved her, but _still_…

Three…

Three, Minako.

God, seeing her in class that afternoon had been almost too much. She had been here, next to her, so _alive_. She still had that annoying smirk and she was also forced to wear that stupid uniform but she was still so beautiful that it was bothering Rei. Really, who could be so regal in that thing?

She just wanted Minako to be fine. Happy. Safe.

Then Rei would return to her school and to her life.

It was the plan, anyway.

* * *

Minako Aino wasn't one to stay at school longer than necessary.

Her teacher gave her another homework for punishment because of that morning and Minako went on her way. She expertly avoided the groupies and the boys that wanted her to be their girlfriend or at least their lover (Minako wasn't a fool).

She had great plans for tonight. Video games and chocolate. If she was lucky, the maid number 8 had left her this divine curry rice that she had made the evening before. Minako didn't bother to retain the name of the lady, but she knew that the woman could cook better than the last one. Number 7 had only been good for cleaning after her. She had been a nasty one, too. At least number 8 was quieter.

Minako loved variety. She loved to go to parties, to flirt with boys and sometimes girls, she loved to dance one evening and to watch silly TV the next, she loved to spend a night on her music and the next evening to go practice martial arts or ping-pong. She loved doing all that, especially when it was forbidden by her parents.

One thing she didn't like.

Not understanding something.

She didn't know why, but since she was going to the Juuban school she was feeling… weird. Like she was tingling. Or at least like her mind was tingling. It was really annoying.

But that was nothing compared to what she had felt when that new girl sat next to her. That feeling was… strong, and burning, and overwhelming. The girl was stunning, Minako had seen that much. Gorgeous eyes, skin, body, all of it. She was gracious and composed and mysterious. And really… well, not the most sociable creature, that was for sure. It seemed that she was a miko, with a really weird reputation. She had transferred from a snob catholic private school, like the one Minako had avoided with difficulty.

Minako smiled. It could be fun to push that girl. How would she react if Minako flirted shamelessly with her? She was from an all girl school, but if she was religious she really could be offended by this type of attention from another girl. Well, Minako was somehow sure that the girl would also kill any poor man who would tried to show romantic interest in her.

Oh yeah. Could be great fun.

And Minako liked fun.

But she had instinct, and it screamed to her to run away from the miko. She couldn't really read the emotions of that girl, not totally. As if her gift was short-circuited by something in that girl's aura. A strong aura, powerful, special. Maybe Hino had a gift, too? That wouldn't be the first time Minako met another human with a power.

Anyway she had to stay away. A shame, really.

She suddenly felt the girl near her, and she turned her head to see Hino with her friends They were walking across the street. How could these girls be friends? Minako knew how worked social networks. She was an expert at playing them. She had never seen that before, such a strong and bright link between four girls that different. Minako knew that real friendships were rare, and the one these girls shared was really special. A genius, a stupid and overly happy girl with no manners, a tomboy and an asocial but fascinating beauty? Yeah, Minako had never heard of such things before.

Life was so weird sometimes. Humans were truly surprising. That was why Minako just loved to be one. She was never bored, not with a city full of them and a gift like hers.

She watched with disdain as the annoying girl proclaimed she was hungry, _loudly_. Really, that girl was ridiculously stupid. But almost everyone at the school seemed to like her. Apparently, she was nice and sweet with everybody.

Huh, an innocent, without a doubt. Minako bet she lived in a cotton candy world. Pink, at that.

That thought made her snicker.

She watched them until the bus left, then she went on her way. Nobody noticed her. If she wanted, Minako could become the centre of everyone's attention when she entered a room. But she also knew how to become invisible. And it was really useful.

Well. It was time to go home.

A playstation and chocolates were waiting for her.

Still, she couldn't keep that miko girl out of her mind. And it annoyed her.

Greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You're late, miss Aino. Again."

"But I was almost on time. I'm improving, don't you think?"

Her impish smile seemed to soften even the strict teacher.

"Go sit down. You'll stay after class."

Minako smiled, bowed and did as said. Rei rolled her eyes. She didn't know why, but it didn't surprise her.

She listened to the class half heartedly and kept an eye on the girl next to her. Minako was taking notes. Or faked it. Rei was almost sure she was drawing.

Great. And that was her leader? Really, it was almost embarrassing.

"Miss Aino, maybe you could translate this for us. Surely you had the time to do your homework since you even came in late."

"Huh? Ah. Yes." She looked at the Japanese sentence on the board and frowned. "L'enfant souria et remercia son grand-père, avant de prendre la friandise et de partir."

The teacher frowned.

"It's almost perfect. It's not souria but sourit."

"Ah. Sorry."

The teacher nodded and went back to her correction. Minako smiled smugly. She hadn't done her homework, and the teacher knew it but couldn't do anything since she had correctly answered.

Rei suspected that Venus could not have pulled that trick if they had been in math or science class.

They had sport in third period. Volley-ball. Minako rapidly became the star of the class. Rei herself was pretty impressed by the girl's skills. She played like no other, really, her moves were impressive, she was athletic, strong, lucid and precise. She seemed really proud of herself but when the teacher asked her to join the school's team, she declined.

Volley seemed to put Minako in a very good mood. After the class she talked with a few girls, a smile on her face, about a party that would apparently be thrown that night at a boy's house.

Rei was lost in thought. She took her bag and began to leave before reminding herself that she had been waiting for Makoto in the first place. She stopped by the door of the locker room and looked around for her friend.

"Excuse me?"

Surprised, Rei turned her head to see Minako smiling at her.

"Sorry, but you're blocking the path."

"Sorry," mumbled Rei, taking a step to the side.

But Minako didn't left. She kept looking at her with a little smile. Despite her, Rei found herself annoyed.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you always this grumpy?" Minako asked, unfazed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're always frowning."

"I am not!"

Minako giggled.

"You are. It's kind of cute, I must say."

"Excuse me?"

"There's this party at Toshio's place tonight. You should come," she said with a bright smile before leaving. "I expect to see you there, Reiko!"

"My name isn't Reiko. And I have better things to do!"

Minako winked at her without stopping.

"At seven, Reiko! And no scowling!"

She left, leaving Rei annoyed.

"You should see your face!" Makoto laughed.

"Shut up, it's not funny!"

"It is!"

"No, it isn't! Kami, even without her memories she's still a frustrating and arrogant brat! And she still calls me Reiko. The nerve of that girl!"

"I think we should go to that party."

"Absolutely not!"

"I know that your pride dictates to you to not go where Venus tells you to go, but we're on a mission there, remember?"

"Yes," mumbled Rei. "I hate parties."

"No kidding. Come on, I'll come too."

* * *

"Don't be so worried, Rei. You look like we're going to force you to sing."

Ami giggled and Rei scowled at Makoto.

"I think you should keep quiet."

They were walking toward the house. Loud music, laughter and cries of a bunch of teenagers that surely were drinking too much of things they shouldn't even been drinking. Dancing and crowd and smoke and way too much sexual tension.

Rei _hated_ that. It was torture to her mind and she wished she could just shut down her sixth sense.

Usagi couldn't come. When her mother had asked her where they were going, she had told her the truth, being incapable to lie to her family if the situation didn't require it. Rei was relieved, she wanted the girl to be as far as possible from that type of gathering.

Once in the crowded house, they were immediately presented with glasses of a dubious mixture that smelled of beer and something fruity. By the time they reached the living room, they had been approached by four older guys and two really drunk girls, one of which had seemed ready to throw up.

"Really, who could have fun there?" Rei mumbled.

Makoto, who took a tentative sip from her glass and regretted it immediately, nodded.

"I'm not very fond of it either, I must say. They don't even know how to make a good cocktail!"

She looked at the dancers and the couples making out against the walls and sighed. Rei knew the feeling. She felt really different from these people and their attitude… Saving the world or trying to was certainly partly responsible for that.

"Well, Minako doesn't seem to have this problem," Ami said, pointing toward the scene.

Minako was playing the synthesizer in the band and looked like she enjoyed herself immensely. Once the song was done she was replaced by an 18 year old boy and she jump from the scene, right into the arms of another guy. He offered her a plastic cup that she drank from before playfully kissing the guy on the mouth and leaving him there.

Then she expertly progressed through the crowd and danced with a young man she seemed to know before giving him her plastic cup and going straight to Rei and the others. The three girls had stayed in a corner and were trying to talk despite the loud music.

Minako was wearing a white mini skirt, a dark top, black boots and a few jewels. That was more like the Minako Aino that Rei remembered.

"Reiko! You came! You're late."

"You must have rubbed off on me."

Minako smirked.

"In so little time? I'm good. I thought that you wouldn't come."

"It sounded like a challenge."

"Maybe it was one."

"You know Makoto Kino, from our class? And this is Ami Mizuno."

"Hi," she smiled. "The loud one didn't come?"

"Her name is Usagi Tsukino," Rei corrected.

"Don't look so cross. Take a drink."

"No thanks."

"That thing is awful," Makoto grimaced. "How can you even drink it?"

Minako giggled.

"You don't think and you swallow."

"I don't drink alcohol."

"I could have guessed, Reiko," teased Minako. "Don't look at me that way, I've never been drunk or anything, I like keeping my mind sharp. So, Reiko, can you dance?"

"Not here, and my name is Rei."

"I know."

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Are you always this rude?"

"I am rude! That's –"

"Totally true, I know. Do you love the music?"

"Is that music?"

"Not what I prefer, but it's good," Minako said with a smile.

"Are you in the band?" Makoto asked.

"Me? No. I just know the one who plays the piano and he lets me replace him sometimes. I play the guitar too. It's one of my hobbies. The other is sports, obviously."

"Minako! I looked everywhere for you!"

Minako frowned when she saw the boy that appeared behind her.

"Pretend that you didn't find me and get lost," she said sweetly.

"But I –"

"Don't want a girl 2 years younger than me to make a fool of me in public. Bye bye."

The cold edge in her tone or maybe the sudden hardness in her eyes pushed the young man to fear for his dignity and he turned back and walked into the crowd.

The smile Minako gave the girls was contrite.

"Sorry. An annoying fan."

"You seem to have a lot."

"Sometimes it's fun, sometimes it's really a bother. That one was cute, but he's really not someone I want near me. He's like glue at that."

She seemed to tense suddenly. Rei wasn't sure because of the lack of light, but Minako looked pale.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Minako said cheerfully. "A little tired, I guess that I did drink a little too much. I'm going to go home! See you at school!"

And before they even could say a thing, she disappeared. By the time the girls left the house, Minako was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn. She's good."

"She already was good with the appearing and disappearing acts when she was Venus."

"It's weird," Ami noticed. "She seemed to enjoy herself and it isn't late."

"I hope she didn't left because she was feeling unwell," Makoto said with hesitation.

But they all knew it was really unlikely.

"The positive side of things is that she seems to be interested in us, or at least in Rei."

"Yeah," Makoto laughed, "they're already acting like an old couple."

"We do not!"

"You do too! Well, you did, now Minako is more playful than anything. She doesn't seem as angry as she was when she was Venus."

Rei couldn't contradict her. She noted it, too. Minako seemed happy and carefree.

She seemed almost immature.

She seemed free.

* * *

There was an annoying beeping.

Really annoying and painful.

Minako cracked an eye open and threw her alarm clock against the wall. Of course, it broke. But Minako had a few new ones in a cupboard – Hayao was a good butler/gardener/driver/everything. He always knew what she needed.

She didn't left the safety of her comforter and took the pills that were waiting for her on her nightstand. She swallowed two of them and prayed for the excruciating pain to go away, keeping her eyes shut and the tears at bay.

Luckily, sleep came and she felt nothing. But, like often, nightmares were waiting for her.

Epic wars, and destructive powers, and pain, and sadness, and monsters, and so, so many corpses and blood and horror and ruins and despair.

Then, there were peace and music and a warm feeling. And pain again. And death, cold and lonely death.

That was when she woke up, to find a man beside her.

"Minako? Are you awake?"

"D… dad? Dad? What are you doing here? Since when are you home?"

She tried to sit up but failed. The man smiled, he was wearing a suit, and his feelings were distant.

"It's been an hour. Why are you not ready to go to school?"

"I won't go today."

"Minako, are you alright? Are you sick again?"

"It's okay. I'm just gonna sleep it off."

"Oh." He looked awkward. "When are you going to the hospital for your next treatment?"

"The day after tomorrow."

She knew. She didn't want to, but she already knew. He wasn't staying. She wondered why she was surprised. He never stayed.

"Will you have breakfast with me?" she asked anyway, and she was disgusted to feel hope inside of her heart.

"No." There. Crushed again. Hope was a form of torture in itself. "I don't have time. I'm sorry, but I'm just between two flights."

"Where are you going this time?"

"San Francisco. I have things to finish there."

She could feel his lies. She bet he was seeing one of his mistresses again. It hurt, and it shouldn't hurt, because it had always been that way. Really, Minako had spent more time with Hayao than with her parents. She had spent more time with maid/cook number 3 and 6 than with them.

"Where is mom?"

"In London, I think. An associate was being difficult. I'm going to go there next week. How is your new school?"

"Why can't I be home-schooled?"

"We already talked about this, Minako. We want you to have a life as normal as possible. At least we accepted that public school. I still think that a private one would have been better for you. You didn't enroll yourself in any team, right?"

"No, I didn't," Minako replied with a cold edge in her voice. "But I –"

"You heard your doctors. Physical activities are dangerous for you now. I don't want you to do anymore sports outside of school. And no more motocross."

"But I love it! I'm getting really good!"

"Minako, don't be a child," he scolded impatiently. "You won't do it again until your neurologist says it is safe. I'm going to be late. Do you need anything? I left you money, if you want to buy clothes or… things."

For god's sake, her neurologist would never authorize her to play sports again because her condition was only getting _worse_!

She wanted to be able to do things she loved. She wanted to be the captain of the volley-ball team. She wanted to drive her motocross in the forest. She wanted to play ping-pong. She wanted to play music and sing. She wanted to…

She wanted to do these things before dying. Her parents didn't understand. They were never there. They couldn't see the sickness progressing. They couldn't understand that the only things that kept her alive was what she loved to do, and not school and stupid classmates that she couldn't befriend because she knew she had only a few months left.

She wanted her parents to be there when she woke up at the hospital with bad headaches. She wanted not to feel so utterly alone when she was trying to fight death. She wanted them to be interested in her, in her hobbies, in her feelings. She wanted them to miss her. She wanted them to worry about her.

But it didn't work that way. They weren't like other families, her parents weren't like other parents who loved their children with that bright and warm love and passion. They liked her, in a distant sort of way. Because she was pretty and mature and funny and their child. But they didn't _love_ her.

And they never would. It couldn't change in four to six months, and that was what she had left, and they acted like they didn't fucking understand it or even know it.

"I'm going then," her father said, not knowing how to react. "Be a good girl. I'll see you… when we'll come home, next week."

Minako nodded and closed her eyes. She heard the door shutting.

If only she hadn't that stupid and irrational hope that one day her parents would come home _for_ her and to see _her_…

She fell asleep again, knowing that when she would wake up, she would feel slightly better and that the mansion would be as neat, beautiful and cold as ever.

Maid number 8 would have finished cooking and cleaning and would be on her way out, and Hayao, good old Hayao that had survived years of Mrs Aino's dislike toward the maids that never stayed long when she was home, would be there, ready to drive Minako where she wanted or to make small talk if she was in the mood. He would stay until she had eaten something and then he would disappear in the gardens or the living room, after he gave her a warm and compassionate glance that would leave her colder and emptier.

Hayao would be saddened by her death, Minako knew it. Because he liked her, like a dear fifty something year old uncle. She loved him dearly too, he was around since she was eight and had through the years watched over Minako. He had raised her, in a way. Well, with the help of the last seven maids/nannies.

Yes, Hayao would be saddened by her death. And besides him, there would be Etso and Hitomi and that was that.

Three people, all adults of respectable ages and two of which weren't even of Minako's family.

Life was strange, really.

* * *

Minako hadn't showed up at school.

Rei would maybe not be that bothered by the fact if she didn't have the horrible feeling that it was linked with the girl's hasting retreat of the day before. And with her health.

With the pretense of having to bring Minako's homework to her, Rei got the girl's address after using all her scheming skills.

That was how she found herself in an upper residential zone of Tokyo, very neat and very… rich. In fact, Rei was sure that her father had a house near there somewhere. She studied the propriety in front of her with hesitation. She wasn't sure she was at Minako's house. When they were Senshi, Venus had seemed to live in hotels. Rei had thought that her family, if she had one, hadn't been in Tokyo.

But _of course_, it wasn't the case. Nothing was as it seemed with Minako Aino.

Rei stopped at the portal and waited for an answer. She was surprised to see a man of about 55 come toward her in a suit, a dirty rake in his right hand.

"Can I help you?"

"Huh, yes. Hello, I'm Rei Hino, and I was hoping to see Minako to give her her homework. Is this the right house?"

"Yes, it is," the man smiled, visibly amused by something. "I'm Hayao Komatsu, I work for the Ainos. You came all this way for that? You shouldn't have bothered, miss Hino."

"I'm a… friend."

"And you wanted to give her her homework?" he said with laughter in his eyes. "Are you sure you're not her mortal enemy?"

Suddenly Rei understood his humor and she smiled.

"I guess she won't be happy to see that she has to do 15 equations before Monday."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be teasing you, I guess Minako has more influence on me than I thought. It's really nice of you to have brought her the homework. I'm glad to see someone come here. She doesn't let people go that far ordinarily."

"Is she there?"

"No, not currently. I'm not sure, but if you want, you may find her at Etso's house."

He gave her directions and she left after thanking him.

* * *

Surprises, surprises, surprises.

Rei should just stop to expect certain things of Minako. It was as if the girl did it on purpose.

She found Minako in a big garage that had been apparently adapted to welcome installations for around 25 guinea pigs. Astonished, Rei watched Minako give five of them vegetables while petting the one she had in her arms. The pets were with three or more of their kind in very well converted enclosures. They had all they needed. Little wood houses and promontories, fresh grass and hay, and of course their little friends. And all of them were calling to Minako for more vegetables.

"Stop it, little gluttons!" Minako laughed. "All of you had your share. No more until tomorrow."

Rei stayed stilled, stunned. Really, there she was, an (ex?) idol in expensive clothes and shoes in the middle of a smelly garage full of loud little furballs, and she was feeding them and cuddling the adult one (if Rei weren't wrong) she was holding, one with creamy, white, black and red curly long-hair. And she didn't seem to be worried about her clothes or her manicure.

Rei suddenly felt awkward. Like she was intruding.

Minako tensed and turned her head toward the door and Rei. She seemed surprised and nervous but that disappeared when she smiled happily at the miko, as if she had been awaited her all along.

"Hey, Reiko! How was your day?"

"Huh… fine. Sorry to intrude. Mister Komatsu said I could find you there, and nobody answered the door at the house so I went there when I saw that it was open."

"Hayao gave you this address?" Minako frowned. "I'll have to have a few words with him. Etso must have fallen asleep again. Don't stay there! Come in! Don't worry, they won't eat you, you know!"

"I never saw this much guinea pigs before now."

"Ah, do you like them? I love them, they're cute and soft, and so adorable. When Etso's wife died he felt so alone that he began to breed his guinea pigs. He adores them. See, he has a few different breeds, American, Peruvian, Teddy, Texel and Abyssinian. I want him to get Silkie and Coronet ones, but he says he has enough. And… you have absolutely no idea of what I'm talking about, right?"

Rei laughed.

"I didn't even know that there were all these breeds!"

"There's more breeds in fact, and different types or colorings too. One day I met Etso when I was seven and I decided that I would come see him and his pets sometimes. That's how I learned about guinea pigs."

"I didn't know you loved animals."

"Why would you?" Minako asked, a cautious gleam in her eyes.

She was still stroking her pet – which seemed to love it if Rei understood correctly the soft sounds he was doing.

"I don't know."

"I have lot of interests."

"I see that. I wouldn't have thought that you would occupy your free time like this, feeding and taking care of guinea pigs."

"Why not?" Minako replied, on the defensive. "They're calm, all is calm there." She lowered her eyes, looked at the pet she was holding. "All is simple with them," she whispered.

Rei looked around her. It wasn't what she would call a peaceful place, but she felt that Minako loved it.

"Why are you here?" Minako asked, her voice strong again.

"I wanted to give you your homework."

Minako watched her with suspicious eyes.

"You did? We've met only yesterday."

"So?"

"Nothing. Is there things to do?"

"Yes."

"Math?"

"Yes."

"You can keep it and ditch it somewhere. We officially never met today. Got it?"

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Are you always so childish?"

"Are you always so cute?"

"Wh…What?"

"So, something new from school?"

"What? No."

Damn, Rei had trouble keeping tracks of the conversation.

"I was sure Sakura and Ken would be an official couple after the party. Are you sure they're not?"

"I don't care."

"You're really no fun. Do you want to meet Soleil?"

"Huh?"

Minako smiled and showed her the pet she held cradled in her arms.

"Soleil. That one is mine. When I was ten Etso declared I was old enough to adopt my own guinea pig. He let me choose among the newborns. Soleil is almost 6, which means he's a senior now. A grand-father. He's a Texel, see? Like these ones. Isn't he cute? Do you want to hold him?"

"Huh… no thanks."

"Guinea pigs almost never bite, you know. Well, he could pee on you, but that would only be because he's happy."

"Of course. No thanks."

Minako giggled and put her little friend in his enclosure. Rei was astonished. Minako could act like a mischievous and arrogant teen one minute and the next she could talk with the innocent enthusiasm of a 6 years old. It was rather… cute, but a little disconcerting.

Sometimes she was sure that the girl had multiple personalities. That would explain a few things.

"Come on."

Rei followed Minako in the garden before they went into the house. An old man was sleeping on his couch, his glasses askew on his nose. Minako smiled and slowly woke him up.

"Etso?"

"Mina? What? What happened? You didn't do anything to my kitchen, did you?"

He sat down and Minako giggled.

"Of course not, I did that once and it was years ago! I just wanted to say that I've fed them all, and that I've noticed that Otto wasn't well."

"Yeah. He's getting really old. Poor little guy."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," smiled the old man. He was stout and had a round face with pink cheeks under a few white and grey hair. His soft brown eyes fell on Rei. "Well," he said, surprised, "you've brought a friend, Minako? That's a first."

The girl seemed embarrassed, but it was only for a second.

"That's Reiko."

"Rei."

"Tsk, I'm making the introductions. Reiko, Etso. Etso, Reiko."

"I'm astonished to meet someone capable of supporting that young one's energy and her character. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, we'll be going. See you in a few days, Etso!"

"Of course. Take good care of yourself, Minako."

"As always!"

She winked, smiled and closed the door behind her. Rei walked beside the cheerful girl for a few minutes before she decided to break the silence.

"How did you meet Etso?"

"We've known each other for two days and you're already asking personal questions? You're bolder than I thought, Reiko."

Something had changed. Rei traded carefully.

"I'm sorry. That's true. Nevermind."

"If you really want to know, when I was a child I loved to go for walks and exploring the world. One afternoon I went too far, I got lost and I found myself here. That was the beginning of a great friendship. Etso is special. He talks with animals and he offered me light."

Rei blinked, and looked sideways at Minako, expecting to see her with a teasing smile on her face. But the girl didn't seem to be kidding. There hadn't been humor in her voice, only soft fondness. She must have mean something only Minako herself could understand with that statement, so Rei didn't dwell too much on it.

Minako, however, didn't look really happy with her own words, as if she hadn't meant to say them. She was suddenly tensed, solemn, like the ghost of the girl Rei used to know. It was… heart wrenching.

Minako stopped walking. Her gaze was hard, distant suddenly, and her voice was rather cold despite its politeness.

"Look, Reiko, I don't know why you've come here. It's not that I don't appreciate your… kindness," she hesitated with the world, as if she wasn't sure it was the good one, "but I really don't need more homework and I don't really like people to come to my house without calling me first. I'm rarely there, you know, I have a lot of acquaintances who love to party, you see, and I have many hobbies that take my free time. So next time, don't bother. Thanks anyway, and give my salutations to your friends, including the loud and impolite one!" She winked, turned left and smiled. "There's a bus stop in the street on your right. Bye bye!"

And she left, without waiting for Rei to answer and seemingly dismissing her like she was a simple employee or worse, a groupie.

Of course Rei didn't appreciate it.

In fact, she was fuming.

She didn't like the fact that she was even more floored by Minako's behavior than before, despite the fact that Rei knew more than Venus this time around.

She wasn't sure she liked Minako's way of life either, even if it wasn't really her business. And she was sure she didn't like the rumors about Minako that were whispered by all their classmates and more.

But, at least, Minako apparently hadn't been at the hospital this day like Rei feared, and she seemed well enough. Maybe she just hadn't had the courage to go to class this morning, so she had just decided to sleep in and let her alcohol induced hangover be healed that way, like the spoiled heir she was.

Yeah, Rei could totally see her do that.

And it was better that way, wasn't it?

Rei preferred Minako as a rich and arrogant brat than as a sick, know-it-all and dying idol.

But the feeling that was enclosing her heart bothered her.

She felt like she had just lost Minako all over again.

* * *

Minako was secretly angry.

She just didn't understand that girl.

She didn't even know her! Why the hell did she bring her her homework? Here? Only one person had come to her house. One! And it had been Asaki.

God, Minako missed him.

She ground her teeth together and pushed the thought of her late friend out of her mind. Damn that miko! It was all her fault! And what Hayao had been thinking? Her orders had been simple, he shouldn't have tell her where she was! It had always been like that! Ah! Minako bet he wanted her to make friends. His big heart would cost him his job if he couldn't restrain himself.

Minako had only three places where she loved to be, where she felt almost at home. At Etso's house, at Hitomi's house and in the little church near the hospital where she loved to go to think or to be alone.

That was it. And she refused to see these three places totally unknown to her parents being corrupted by the knowledge of too curious and stubborn Shinto priestesses!

It annoyed her greatly that she couldn't control Rei Hino like she could control everybody else. It annoyed her greatly that she couldn't really read her strong aura, especially since Minako thought that maybe she herself was the problem, because Kino and Mizuno were difficult to read as well. Granted, they both had that bright and special aura, like Reiko… That was weird. And Minako was sure that their loud friend would be the same.

Four girls with auras that powerful and shiny who happened to be friends? Very unlikely.

And Minako certainly didn't believe in coincidences.

She didn't like the fact that she didn't understand, and she didn't like the fact that they seemed interested in her. Minako had kept her secret since she understood that she wasn't like everybody else and since her parents had had the bright idea to make her go consult a specialist. One thing was certain, Minako had learned quickly to hide the fact that she could feel auras and other's emotions or states of mind. She hadn't wanted to spend her short life in an asylum, and it was still the case.

Life was too interesting.

It wasn't really fun or nice. It was… black and white and all the shades of grey in between. It was spicy and cold.

It was like Minako herself.

She liked it that way, even if sometimes she was so disgusted and angry with it that she was almost glad that it would be over soon.

But as much as she liked life, Minako really wasn't fond of surprises.

Miko and friends wanted something from her and whatever it was Minako wasn't going to give it easily. She'll have to keep her distance. She didn't even know why she had told the girl all this. And why did she tell her about Etso? That was out of her mouth before she could think to shut up. Minako was an expert at talking, at manipulating, how she could be so easily distracted by that girl?

Besides the fact that she was stunning. And despite her warm aura that made her heart tingling. And despite the kindness and strength that irradiated from her.

Oh yes, she had to stay away from that girl, especially because of the fact that when she was near her, Minako had a strange feeling of trust and safety in her mind and heart, as if she had known her for a long, long time. As if Rei was a…

But Minako didn't even know her! Impossible!

God, that was so infuriating! Minako had already so much to think! And the night was falling.

Well, she was too angry with Hayao to go home. Too bad for him, she wouldn't call him. He was used to her not coming home every night anyway. He knew about Hitomi too. Next time he'd say to her mother that she was going there sometimes and her mother would kill her and Minako would come back from the dead to have his head.

Nah. Hayao knew the importance of keeping that secret from her mother and father. They could initiate World War 3 after her death, she didn't care, but not now.

So… Hitomi. Minako needed a taxi.

Tomorrow was a school day. Too bad, Minako was planning to enjoy herself at a garden party some students from the nearby university were throwing all day. And after that, she had to go to the clinic.

She would have to practice her new song.

The children loved it when she played the guitar and sang a few things to them.

They loved her music, it brought smiles on their faces, and their innocent joy and amusement in the middle of their darker feelings of little sick children brought a smile in her heart, too.

She loved the reciprocity.

And maybe she could forget about the miko. And about her aura. And her beautiful eyes.

God, that was _so_ frustrating!

Little did she know, it was only the beginning.

* * *

_**So, to explain some things about this chapter and Minako's background : I had to do with the little glimpses we got in PGSM that were all but logical.**_

_**Minako seems to live in hotels. Alone. At 14. Impossible to be emancipated at that age. **__**Especially for a young idol with a fatal disease. (The same goes for Makoto, but I've always preferred to think that she had a legal guardian somewhere). **_

_**Contradiction to point 1, in Acts 15 and 22, Minako is with Artemis, in a house that is the propriety of the Aino family. Maybe it isn't in Tokyo, that would explain the hotel thing, but it's unlikely. We don't see her family, but she does say goodnight to somebody (Sugao maybe? Or someone else?).**_

_**When she is in the hospital, Minako is visited only by Shacho and Amachachi. Again, no family visible. Her manager seems to be the legal guardian in these situations, but we can also think that her parents are off-screen.**_

_**About sports now. I love Minako in the anime too, so in this fic, Minako loves volley-ball (of course) and video games, ping-pong (because the actress Ayaka Komatsu loves it), athletics (I think they do a lot of that in school in Japan) and motocross (because of the Special Act, where Minako drive a motocross with amazing skills).**_

_**A thing that I won't care about in this fic, in two acts, we see Minako wear a school uniform, but she says to Mio that she don't go to a school. She wouldn't have the time anyway, so she's surely home-schooled. So what about the uniform?**_

_**So, this is it for the explanations. If somebody has theories for these things, I'll be glad to read it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One week later, Rei was close to going crazy. She wanted to go back to the shrine and to her quiet school.

Her classmates were loud and annoying. She didn't like it one bit. Minako had come back to class three days ago without even sparing a glance at her. They were next to each other in class, and Rei never felt so big a distance between them before. It was like a wall had somehow appeared.

Really, it was so unfair. After all they had been through, that was how it would end?

Rei wanted to believe Usagi's theory. She wanted to believe that when the world had been righted Minako had been brought back to life without sickness and pain, without the weight of two past lives full of fight, violence, duty and death.

But the thing was, Rei just knew something was wrong. She felt it, whenever Minako was near her. She felt it in her nightmares, when she dreamed about the girl's death, about the pain, about the sadness. She felt it during her meditations, when the Fire just wouldn't obey her and showed her obscured figures and signs.

Something just wasn't right. And she didn't know what, or why, or how to do something about it.

"Rei?" asked Makoto while they slowly left the school.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem tired."

"No, I'm fine. Just preoccupied I guess. Are you going to see Motoki today?"

Makoto blushed.

"Nice change of subject."

"So, you will see him."

"Yeah, I know, guys are a waste of time."

"I'll never hear the end of that, will I?"

"Never."

Rei bit her lip.

"Motoki is fine, I guess," she reluctantly said.

"So, does that mean that I have your benediction?" Makoto laughed.

"Don't push your luck."

"And you," Makoto asked, turning to Ami. "When are you seeing Naboru?"

"Nephrite?" Rei questioned. "You have a date with him this week?"

"N… not a date," Ami protested quietly, red in the face. "We are just going to… the park."

"A date."

"Definitely," Rei smiled.

"What do you think of Minako's attitude?"

"She knows how to change the subject too," Makoto kidded.

Rei nodded with a laugh.

"Yep. But I'll have to pass. I have to go back to the shrine. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"Oh no! I'm late! I'm so late!"

It certainly wasn't a first for Usagi Tsukino.

But there were two occurrences where she hated to be late.

One, when she was meeting Rei. Rei was a sweet girl, really kind beneath her cold and passionate nature, but she was also a little too strict for Usagi's taste and a little… scary.

Two, and that was the case that day, when she was going on a date with Mamoru.

Mamoru didn't mind so much, but Usagi always wanted to be perfect for him. Really, he was such a nice guy. He was a little too serious for a 19 year old guy, but he was funny, handsome, altruistic and intelligent. He was everything.

"Late, late, late!"

She ran as fast as she could, which was in fact really fast. But if Usagi was a fast runner, she was also known to be very clumsy. That was how she found herself on her butt, having violently run into somebody.

She held her head and moaned, slightly dizzy. She stood after having picked up her bag, embarrassed and out of breath.

"Aw, I'm sorry…I'm really sorry!"

"I was running myself, but didn't you see me coming?"

Usagi's eyes widened when she saw Minako before her, who also seemed to suffer from her head.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

She couldn't stop herself. Usagi just took Minako in her arms quickly and hugged the stunned girl for a few seconds before forcing herself to let go of her friend.

"I'm glad you're fine!" And Minako would never know how much that was true. "Really glad!"

Minako looked at her, seemingly astounded, before she let despite herself a soft giggle escape her lips.

"You're…"

"What?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Ah, I really have to go! I'm sorry! I'm late! We should talk another time!"

"I am late myself. So… good run!"

"You too!"

Usagi waved and ran as fast as she could toward her destination, seeing Minako doing that on her side. She smiled.

* * *

_She was seven. She was cold. S__he was alone. _

_She was lost._

_She didn't understand. It wasn't the first time she played outside the house. She had wanted to go explore the street, but mom and dad had been occupied with their fight so she had left alone. _

_Now she didn't know which way was the house, and it was night, and she was really, really scared._

_Minako didn't like the night. On TV bad things always happened when it was night. _

_Nights were dark and cold._

_Trying her best to be strong and heroic, Minako bit her bottom lip and continued walking slowly on the sidewalk. Her parents should have seen that she was missing by now. Unless they were still fighting and screaming. They always did a lot of that when they were home. Minako could be right there sitting down at the dinner table or somewhere in the too large propriety it didn't make a difference._

_It was really cold. She was shaking. There were a lot of weird and worrying sounds. And what __if a bad man came here to kidnap her?_

_Could it be possible that she had walked all the way to anot__her city? That district weren't familiar at all. Minako knew that to go to another country she had to take a plane, like when she had gone to Greece and like they would go to China next summer. So she was still in Japan._

_But it seemed that she had been walking for an eternity._

_She was tired, and she was feeling weird._

_She knew why. She always felt a little sick when she was in the dark, when there wasn't enough light near her. She had understood that recently. She knew when the sun would rise and when it began to set. She knew when someone turned on a light or shut one, even if they were in another room. If it was in Minako's vicinity, she would feel it, and she would always be more happy or better when there was light around her._

_Light was her thing. Her s__pecial thing. Like emotions._

_She sat down near an old and half broken wood portal. She tried, really tried, but tears came anyway. She didn't like feeling weird, she didn't like trembling, she didn't like being scared and alone in the dark. She wanted to go home, even if her mother would scream at her._

"_Hey."_

_Minako screeched and quickly stood up. She couldn't see very well, but there was a man behind the portal. An old man, way too thin. He looked like a skeleton with glasses._

"_What are you doing here alone, little one?" he asked._

_His voice was raspy, he looked annoyed. Minako tried to stop crying._

"_Are you going to eat me?"_

_He looked at her, frowning._

"_What?"_

"_Are you going to eat me?" Minako repeated, slowly. _

_Really, if he was going to devour her, at least he could be more intelligent!_

_His eyes seemed a little more alive. His voice softer, more… human._

"_Eat you? I don't eat little girls."_

"_Ah. Are you sure? Because I can run really fast if you're hungry."_

_It was weird. His eyes seemed to smile, but with hesitation, like they didn't know how to do it anymore. He opened the portal which creaked._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked softly._

_Minako sniffed, new tears on her cheeks._

"_I lost my house."_

"_Oh. Where are your parents?"_

"_At my house."_

"_Were you outside alone? It isn't really safe. You shouldn't do that. Well, I can help you, if you want. You could come with me and we could call your house so they can come pick you up."_

_Minako looked at him suspiciously and tried to read him. She was still a little clumsy with her gift. But what she felt from him wasn't dangerous. Sadness, and loneliness, and currently, affection._

"_Ok."_

_She took his hand but jumped when a sudden noise came from the garage, which was opened because the man had been working in it._

"_It's nothing. It's my pets."_

_Minako wasn't reassured. _

"_It's just so dark everywhere."_

"_Are you alright? You don't look well."_

_She felt sick, but suddenly there was light. A little, but still, it was warm and soft. She blinked and looked at the little flashlight before her nose, and then looked curiously at the man-skeleton._

"_There's nothing better against the dark than light. Here, take it. It's for you. It's a gift, if you want to keep it."_

_Minako smiled and took the flashlight, already feeling a little better. They went into the house and Minako watched as the man phoned Hayao. When he hung up, she frowned._

"_Are you really sure you're not hungry?"_

"_Why are you asking me that?"_

"_I think you are too thin, even if you're old. You need to eat more. But not me!"_

_He smiled. Minako found it weird, his smile was rusty, she decided._

"_Ok," he said._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Now why do you apologize?"_

_Minako sniffed again and looked at the flashlight in her hands._

"_I shouldn't have cried. Crying is for little girls."_

"_I think crying is very human. And you look like a little girl to me."_

"_I am not! I'm seven!"_

"_Oh," he said, awkward. "Sorry."_

"_Besides, my mom doesn't want me to cry."_

"_Oh."_

_Silence._

"_Do you live here all alone?"_

"_I'm a big boy, you know."_

"_Yes. But… you're so sad."_

"_What?"_

_Minako glanced at him, compassionate. _

"_You are really sad. I don't like it. Is it because you lost someone? I've found that people are always sad and angry like that when they lost someone."_

"_You really are an observant child, aren't you?" he asked quietly._

_She lowered her eyes._

"_N…No. Not really. I just…"_

"… _It was my wife. She died two years ago and… life isn't the same without her."_

_She didn't like to hear his voice so… fragile._

"_You must have loved her very very much."_

"_Yes. Yes, I did."_

"_I'm glad. Love is shiny, I like it."_

"_You like love? You're a weird little girl."_

_Minako reddened nervously. Weird never was a good thing in her parents or classmates' mouth._

"_Sorry."_

"_Don't be. I think it's a good thing to be special. Don't you?"_

_She glanced at him, surprised._

_Special. Special was a good word._

_It was better than weird._

_Special._

_She liked it._

_His aura seemed brighter. He was lonely, and he really liked to talk to her. She was lonely too._

_She liked him, she decided._

"_My name is Minako. But you can call me Mina. I like it."_

_He smiled, and it was a little less rusty this time, making Minako grin._

"_I'm Etso."_

"_Hi."_

"_Hi."_

_There were dried tears on her pale cheeks, and he looked like a skeleton. _

"_So, little Mina, have you ever seen a guinea pig?"_

_And it was the beginning of a great friendship that would help both of them to survive the years that were coming._

_

* * *

_

_Friendship helped to survive__._

_There was Asaki. He was smiling, he was nine, and he was saying that he bet she couldn't scare the doctor that was coming in the children ward corridor. He was eleven, bald, and he kept on smiling, saying that he had just a few years to live and that he wanted to live his life at its fullest. He was twelve, and he had made a list of things to do before dying, he wanted her to do the same, because goals were good. He was fourteen, and he smiled, and it was faked, and he was tired, he had hair again, and he gave her her first kiss. _

_He was fifteen. He was looking at her. She just beat him at a game of ping-pong. He looked sick, but handsome, too thin, but she was too. He was looking at her with tenderness and love, and he was reddening. She knew why, but she just smiled. It was on her list, too. Time was coming short, more for her than for him. So, well, they did it, and it was fun and tender and awkward. It wasn't the first experience everybody was hoping, but it was theirs. They made love because they wanted to, because they understood each other, because they didn't know each other by heart but they knew what it was like to be fifteen and dying, and because they loved each other sincerely, even if it wasn't really a romantic love. They weren't _in_ love. And maybe they were too young, and it was true that they hadn't been really ready to take that step in their sexuality but they did it anyway, because they wanted to discover what it was to make love before it was too late._

_Both of them were really distrustful teen. They knew they would certainly not have the time to fall in love and learn to trust their possible partner to that point._

_So, it had been only logical._

_Asaki__ was still fifteen, he was sick again, and he was tired. He joked with her, and he smiled, and she smiled, and she knew._

_Too late._

* * *

_Too late._

_The world was in ruin._

_Like her home planet._

_She had failed. Her home, her House, her Queen, her Princess, her Senshi, her people._

_She had failed._

_They were all dead. Massacred. There was blood everywhere._

"_Venus?"_

_Blood, and corpses, and horror._

"_Venus?"_

_It was a soft voice. Strong and soft. Sad and resigned._

"_Mars?"_

_

* * *

_

"_Mars, you don't understand the importance of our mission!"_

_Mars__ didn't. She couldn't remember. _

_The mission. _

_The princess. _

_The world._

_They had to protect it._

_Minako__ could not fail again._

_She could not._

_Life was good. She had fulfilled her dreams. Asaki would have been proud. All of it, done._

_So, her life wasn't that important. All she had wanted to do was done. She could die, as long as she accomplished all she could for the mission._

"_If it were me, if the chances aren't zero, I'd undergo the surgery."_

_She didn't understand._

_She didn't!_

_But suddenly, she wanted to live. Suddenly, she found other things to put on that list of things to do._

_Suddenly, she was so cold, and alone, and so scared._

_And it hurt…_

_So much…_

* * *

Minako woke up with a start, choking on her breath, trembling and trying to keep the tears inside.

Her head hurt. It was horrible.

She tried to take her pills, but her hand was shaking too much.

These dreams… They had begun a few weeks before… Wars, and violence, and planets, and duty…

But every time Minako tried to correctly remember it, it eluded her. She remembered the horrible things, the things that almost forced sobs out of her, the things that froze her with fear. But she knew there was more than that…

Music, and… and voices… A male voice, and a female one too…

They were important. Other girls too…

God, she couldn't remember!

She was going to throw up.

It wasn't normal, she never was that sick only a few days after her treatment.

It was a bad thing. An abnormal and very bad thing.

But then, nothing seemed to be right anymore.

And the fact that this happened after she had run into Usagi Tsukino didn't escape her.

* * *

"Minako Elizabeth Rina Aino!"

Minako winced and sighed. She had seen the limousine, which meant that her parents were home. They hadn't warned her that they were coming. Typical.

There was only Yumi Aino to use her full name like that. Minako took her time to change her shoes. Then she smoothed over her uniform and decided to finally go to the large living room.

"Mother, father, hello."

"Hello," her father said. He looked cross. He never raised his voice when he was angry with Minako, but he certainly knew how to be cold. Minako almost shuddered when she felt his burning emotions. "You are late."

"I'm sorry."

Never mind the fact that she hadn't known she was expected.

"Still love these childish things, I see," her mother noted disdainfully, seeing the few new magazines that were sticking out of Minako's bag.

"There is nothing wrong with liking music and cinema."

"No, but loving all these idols and pop things is not worthy of your time. But enough about that. I've spent three months in London taking care of business there and when I come home, what do I discover? That my only child is still incapable of getting respectable grades in almost all her classes! What are you trying to do? Ridicule us? I want you to work on this, and fast! I don't want people to think that my daughter is a lazy idiot!"

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it! Or we will put you in that private school and there you will have to work on your grades, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Minako replied, not knowing if she was more hurt or more angry.

"To be sure that you will have time to work on that," her father said, all business, "we have taken the liberty to cancel all your piano lessons."

"What? You can't do that!" Piano was the last activity they had let her do. "I thought you loved the fact that I was taking music lessons!"

"We did, but school is more important. I hope you obeyed us about all these sports you were doing on the side."

Minako didn't look at them, too angry, too tired. She had a bad headache, she knew it was because of all this. She was cold.

"Another thing," her mother said. "We came home this morning. Before school time. You weren't there, Minako."

Minako felt that the headaches weren't leaving anytime soon.

"I don't want to know where you are all these nights you're not there, but I want it to cease," Yumi ordered her with a strange voice. Her eyes were looking at Minako with something akin to worry and prudence. Emotions that weren't directed at Minako, the girl knew. "People talk, we don't need that on top of everything else."

Everything else? Her grades? Her sickness? So what, she didn't like studying, she felt that there were many things really much more interesting to do in life. And she secretly loved the fact that her low grades were annoying her parents. That was why she didn't make any effort after all.

But she didn't like the possibility that her mother might think of her as a whore or something. There only had been Asaki. Only him, last year.

Minako always spent her nights at Hitomi's when she wasn't home, and she certainly never did all these things that people were gossiping about. She wasn't that stupid. So, she flirted, and she had gone out two or three times with one or two guys that she had liked, but there never had been more to it than that. It was what normal teenagers did, wasn't it?

Flirting was easy for her. People were often interested in her, fascinated by her. She never really understood why, but it was like that. She had trained a lot and now that she manipulated her gift perfectly she knew how to control conversations or situations by playing with others' emotions.

"And about that maid…"

Minako looked at her mother, astonished, while Yumi talked with her husband. That was all? Her mother thought she was sleeping with guys regularly and she just… Where were all the screams? The drama? The fight? Well, Minako shouldn't be surprised. Her mother had seemed to ignore her more and more as the years had passed.

She frowned when she thought about all she had lost these past weeks. If she bent to her parents' rules, she wouldn't do anything before her death besides studying. No motocross (which, Minako had to confess, was very dangerous for her because of her dizzy spells), no volley-ball, no ping-pong, no party, no music. And if they one day found her playstation and her wide collection of video games, hidden in the little living room upstairs where they rarely went, they surely would forbidden her to play that too.

Well. Too bad.

Minako was her parents' daughter. She was proud, stubborn, arrogant, good at scheming and manipulative.

And she hated rules.

"No, it would be best if we could fly there soon."

Minako raised her head when she heard that bit of their discussion.

"Where are you going?" she asked, keeping her voice leveled.

She certainly didn't want them to know that their absence upset her.

"To Rome. We have a few business partners there."

Rome. Minako had always dreamed of going to Italy. Traveling to discover the world was one of her childhood wishes, like being a singer and an idol.

And there she was, at 15 and at the end of her life, singing only to herself and hospital kids and going nowhere.

"Oh. So, you are only staying a few days here?"

"Yes," her mother said, her voice softer, and Minako didn't like the fact that the woman could still read her so easily. "We have a lot of things to do before Christmas."

Minako idly wondered if her father had mistresses in Italy too. And if her mother would one day skin him alive for it all.

Maybe Minako had a few half brothers and sisters in the world?

She nearly laughed out loud.

God, her head hurt.

"When will you come home after that trip?"

"It should take two to three weeks. But we'll return next week-end because of a social gathering."

"Oh."

She didn't bother to tell them that in 17 days, it would be her birthday. Her last one. They certainly knew it, in a corner of their busy mind. They just didn't care. They never really did.

She would go see Etso and Hitomi and then she would find something special to do alone. Asaki wasn't there anymore to occupy her, so she'd have to improvise.

But presently, she had to lie down.

"I'm going to my room."

"Yes, you look a little pale."

Of course, she did. She always was pale now.

They would know that, too.

If only they cared.

* * *

"Stop it, Usagi!"

"But, Rei! You have to sing at least once with us!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Am I intruding?"

"Minako! Hi!"

Minako looked surprised by Usagi's enthusiasm and almost took a step backwards when the girl jumped to her feet. Rei stayed on the bench where the girls had been, in a park near the school.

"Hello," Minako smiled politely. "I just wanted to give that back to you. I must have taken it with my things when we violently met the other day."

Usagi smiled brightly and took her notebook.

"Thank you so much! It's really nice of you!"

"It's nothing," Minako mumbled.

"Do you like to sing?"

"Huh? Ah, yes. I love music."

"Rei, here, has a nice voice. But she doesn't want to sing with us!" Usagi whined, as if Minako could do something about it.

"I hate karaoke," Rei said.

"But, Reiiiii!"

"Usagi, stop it, you're like a three years old!"

"Minako, you should come with us to a karaoke one of these days!"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to that party, the one of the seniors' classes? I heard they're going to throw it at a girl's uncle's house because he was on a holiday. Heard you had an invitation."

"No, I'm not going. I have a lot of things to do, I can't be everywhere fans want me to be," Minako said with a wink. "Ah, here's my ride."

Rei looked toward the street to see a black car coming. Minako rarely had a ride come to get her, not directly at the school anyway.

"Ah, Mamoru!" Usagi cried happily.

She ran to him and he smiled at her.

Minako looked at them embracing before raising an eyebrow.

"That's her boyfriend?" she asked Rei, surprise on her face.

"Yes. He's studying medicine. First year."

"Wow," Minako smiled. "She is a lot more capable than what I thought."

Really, she couldn't fathom how a fifteen year old girl like Usagi could interest a handsome and intelligent nineteen year old guy like that one. Minako wasn't thinking that with jealously or nastiness, it was just a conclusion born of years of watching others and feeling their emotions.

Usagi was cute enough, and she certainly wasn't as stupid as she looked. She was nice, and kind of funny. She had an aura so bright and sparkling… Minako never felt one like that before. And her boyfriend, Mamoru… he looked the same. Serious and elegant, intelligent and regal. His aura was special too. His emotions were calm and warm.

Something… There was something about him that seemed familiar…

_A prince, in a castle of white. He shouldn't be there, he could be a threat. She had to keep an eye on him._

_A boy in a tuxedo, he had a mask, and he had something she wanted…_

_She had known it! She should have been there to stop it, to stop them, their love, their egoism… It was too late. Everything was lost, destroyed, dead. _

_She had failed._

The pain made her staggered.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

The worry in the miko's aura made it worse. The warmness of her hands on her made it worse. She made it worse.

"I'm fine," Minako said, her voice cold.

She took a step back, leaving Rei's arms. Her head was pounding, she couldn't see straight.

"I have to go."

The car weren't far. She walked toward it, focused on it, fighting the pain and the dizziness. She let the dark take over only when inside.

She closed the door, informed Hayao that she wasn't well, and fainted almost immediately.

* * *

"At least, you're really nice, Soleil."

The pet took the piece of apple and beat into it happily.

"I wish I could take you with me at the house. Wouldn't it be nice? But it would only cause more problems. My parents aren't like yours. And they don't like animals."

Minako sighed. She was sitting on the table in the middle of the garage, Soleil next to her. The others guinea pigs were with Etso in the garden. The man wanted to let them play on the grass before winter.

She looked at her pet and smiled. She was tired, in fact, she should be in bed. After she had fainted she had been brought to the hospital where she had stayed the night. Her parents had come to speak with the doctor. He had said that she needed rest, needed calm. That she was stressed and that it was a very bad thing for her health. Her parents had nodded and left. This morning it had been Hayao who had come to get her, because his bosses had left for Kyoto for the day. Minako had stayed in bed long enough to collect enough energy to leave.

And there she was, tired from the treatment and really confused.

"You know, Soleil, I more or less met a few very strange people. They don't seem do be like other people. They are… special. At least, their auras are. And it's like they're protected from my gift, but sometimes I can read them anyway. Don't you thing it's weird? And there's this girl, Reiko… when I'm near her I am… calmer. I feel… almost safe. I don't really know her! I just know what I've heard and what I've felt coming from her. She's beautiful, and noble, and intelligent. But since I've met them my nightmares are worse. They are always more or less the same and… and now I have flashes even when I'm awake, like yesterday, when I was looking at that guy. It's because of them. The five of them are linked to it. I know I should stay away but… I don't know why, I just know it's important to keep an eye on them. Especially on Usagi. And on the girls too, but it isn't the same feeling." She sighed, annoyed. "It's just so frustrating, you know?"

Soleil just kept on chewing happily. Minako giggled.

"You don't really care about that, huh?"

She raised her head when she felt another presence. She frowned when she just saw a white cat there.

"Hey! What are you doing there? You're not welcome!"

She stood up too fast, she had to let the dizzy spell end before going to the strange cat. He was all white and he didn't have a collar. He was looking at her with big green eyes like he was assessing her.

"Didn't you hear what I said, kitty? You won't eat guinea pigs today, go back!"

He sat down. Minako frowned.

"Are you an idiot? Woosh, goodbye!"

He still stayed. She sighed, suddenly exhausted, and took a broom to push him toward the exit. Gently, even if she always preferred dogs over cats, she didn't want to hurt the poor thing.

"See, that way, cat. Nice cat. Bye."

But once outside the garage, he didn't go away. He turned to glare at her, apparently highly vexed.

"What?" Minako asked, feeling weirdly amused and sorry at the same time. God, that was just a cat! "Don't look at me like that! You didn't even knock! Anyway, have a nice day!"

She closed the door and went back to the table and Soleil that was calling for more vegetables or fruits. With a smile, she gave him another piece of apple.

Still, she didn't know why, but she felt anxious.

She could have sworn that the strange cat had an aura that had been almost like a human's one.

Which was impossible. Minako couldn't read animals' aura or feelings.

She was just really tired.

And that was all.

* * *

"You weren't there yesterday."

Minako glanced at the girl next to her and frowned. She wasn't in the mood.

"Did you notice it yourself, Reiko?"

The other girl ignored her icy tone. Damn it. Where was the teacher when you needed a distraction?

"You missed a lot of days. And Miss Kitawa wants me to help you with your homework."

Great.

"It's fine. I'll manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am."

"Because that doesn't look like an equation at all."

Minako glanced at her notebook and frowned when she saw weird signs all over her calculus.

What the hell? She hadn't even noticed that she had been drawing. And what was this anyway? It almost looked like hieroglyphs or something. She closed the notebook quickly.

"Equations are boring."

"Maybe."

"Shopping is better. And it's what I'm going to do after school, so you see, I'm really too busy to study with you."

Rei snickered.

"What a noble occupation."

"You don't like to shop? I love it. Clothes, albums, movies, video games, make-up, jewels and, yes, shoes."

"Spending your allowance on it I presume?"

Minako almost giggled.

"I'm not sure it should be call allowance. My father give me enough money for me to have troubles spending it all. But it's good. I've bought my guitars and my piano that way, and my motocross too. I had to save money for a few months for that one, but it was worth it."

"You're spoiled."

God, she couldn't be farer from the truth.

Money was all she had, and she had decided long ago that if it was all her parents would give her, then she would take full advantage of it.

"Look who's talking," Minako teased.

"Excuse me?"

"I know who you are. Rei Hino, only child of the senator Hino, only heir to the Hino family _and_ to the Utsumi family. I think you're higher than me on the heirs list."

"I'm not spoiled!"

"I know. You live in a shrine, don't you? That's cute."

"Excuse-me? It isn't cute."

"Yes, it is."

Rei sighed, annoyed.

"You should be more preoccupied with your studies."

"I hear that a lot lately," whispered Minako. "Don't worry about me!" she said with renew energy.

Suddenly, and she didn't know why, she was really looking forward to go shopping. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the math teacher had entered the room and was saying that they were going to do difficult equations and that they had to have finished ten of them before the end of the class.

Yep, shopping sounded good right about now.

"I bet you wish you were shopping now," said Rei's voice.

Minako looked at her, surprised, and didn't answer. How could that girl guess what was on her mind? Like she knew how she thought…

Could it be her gift?

No…

"What?" whispered Rei, self conscious under her gaze.

Minako smiled as she hid her thoughts.

"I was thinking about what the loud one said. One of these days, I expect to hear you sing."

"She is called Usagi, and I don't sing."

With a little smile, Minako said nothing and concentrated on her newly opened notebook. She thought it would be great if she could scheme to force Rei to sing something. The look on her face surely would be priceless!

Her silent enthusiasm crumbled away when she saw the weird signs on the sheets.

Ah. Yes. There was that.

That, and the fact that she had to stay far from Rei.

And apparently, it was going to be harder than what she had thought.

* * *

She was walking calmly in the streets.

The school day had been long. Rumors apparently still circulated around about her. She was tired of all these glances and whispers. Tired of it all.

She went into an alleyway and frowned when she felt a strange aura behind her. It was familiar… She turned around and raised one eyebrow.

"You again? What are you doing here? We're far from Etso's house!"

The cat mewed. Minako shrugged.

"Sorry. Not understanding. Bye."

Ten minutes later, she sighed.

"Look, cat, you must have a lot of things to do, and I really don't like to be followed. Go away."

She went to her favorite ice cream parlor and when she went back out she decided to eat her delicious sweet in a little park almost deserted. She sat on a bench, and wasn't that surprised to see the white cat before her.

"Still here?"

She looked at him, noted the weird little jewel he had on his forehead and giggled.

"You master has weird tastes. Or is it you?"

She ate a little of her chocolate and cherry ice cream with extra caramel and saw the way the wide emerald eyes of the feline were fixed on it.

"What? You're hungry, huh? Do you even have a master?"

She grimaced and, thinking she really was too soft, she nodded.

"Okay, cat, come here."

He promptly jumped on the bench and looked at her expectantly. Minako looked at him, astonished.

"You're really an intelligent cat, aren't you?" She put the ice cream between them. "Here. Eat. Too much sugar is bad for my health anyway."

The cat devoured the sweet before meowing and going to Minako to rub himself against her and lick her hand. She laughed before petting him.

"You're welcome. I have to go home. If I'm late my mom will kill me. So… see you around!"

She left, and felt the cat's eyes on her until she disappeared in an alleyway.

Her life surely had taken a strange turn.

* * *

"Yeah, come on, genius, answer us!"

The three others laughed. Minako narrowed her eyes and sighed. This corner of the school was deserted besides them. Three boys and a girl were laughing at someone and taunting them. She didn't want it to be too known, but Minako, despite her distant demeanor, hated it when people picked on others, especially when it was a group against one. But she had promised herself to not get in troubles in that new school.

Well, that one will have to manage. After all, Minako did for years when she was younger and others kids laughed at her.

She began to turn left when suddenly she recognized the aura. A special aura, calm…

"Come on, give it to us!"

"No."

"If you –"

"Hey!" Minako didn't know why she did it. It was pure instinct. "Stop it."

She glanced at Ami Mizuno, who looked more exasperated with her tormentors than scared, and glared coldly at the four idiots.

"Get lost," she warned.

"No, thanks."

"Hey, you're the new girl!"

"Not so knew," Minako replied. "You are slow."

"You little –"

"Watch you mouth, kid."

"Kid?" he repeated, pale with shame and rage. "I'm older than you!"

"Ah? Damn, you look like a boy," she giggled, making sure to anger him to the point of blind rage. Boys were so easy, they would do anything to keep their pride intact. "No woman will ever want you, not until you grow up!"

There. She felt the exact moment when his humiliation pushed him to act irrationally. She side stepped his hand easily and smiled smugly.

"Trying to slap a younger girl? Wow, you're a true man."

He blanched and clenched his fists. Minako smiled coldly.

"Before doing anything stupider, you should know that I'm pretty good at martial arts."

"Come on," he hissed to his friends, who followed him while looking weirdly at Minako.

She shook her head. Really, kids, these days!

"Thank you. But you didn't have to do that."

Minako didn't answer to Ami, who was behind her. Unconsciously, Minako had stayed between her and the others. It was strange. She felt annoyed that the girl hadn't defended herself, as if it concerned her. And at the same time she had acted on instinct, like the well being of Ami was her responsibility.

She found the girl nice enough, but really…

Minako sighed and just shrugged.

"Next time, do it yourself."

She left, but a second later stopped herself.

There was her instinct, and her mind, and her heart.

One told her to stay away from them all, especially from Reiko. One told her to try to know more, to understand what was happening to her. The last wanted her to spend time with them, especially with Reiko, to be near her, to learn more about her.

Well…

"I'm looking for Reiko. Would you know where I could find her?"

Ami nodded.

"Of course. Come on, I think that she is at the library."

"Great," Minako mumbled.

* * *

"So, you need me to help you."

"I don't need help, exactly," Minako corrected, still walking. "My parents are strict about it, and if I want to keep my last liberties, I have to work on my homework. But, hey, not definitely, you know, one good mark will suffice."

"Ok," Rei smiled, amused. "But you will have to cut down your shopping time, are you going to survive it?"

"Ouch. It's going to be so hard. But don't worry, I'm tougher than I look."

"Good to know."

"Are you free Wednesday after school? I can't the other days. I've… other occupations."

"It's fine. But we will have to go to the shrine. But you wouldn't want me too close to your house anyway, would you?"

Minako rolled her eyes.

"I explained myself for that. So, I'll see you on Monday. Have a good week-end."

"Ok. You too."

Rei looked at Minako until she couldn't see her anymore. She didn't know if she was relieved. She would see Minako outside of class, which was a good thing. But she didn't know what the other girl had in mind. One day she seemed friendly and the next so cold…

One thing was for sure, one way or the other, her presence was troubling Rei. It was the same feeling she had when she had been near Venus. It was powerful and warm and irrational. It was… troubling.

She couldn't have this sort of feelings for Minako. It wasn't right. Kami, the girl didn't even remember her. At least Rei now knew how Venus had felt.

She couldn't stop thinking about her. Couldn't stop dreaming about her, and her death. She loved it when she could see in this girl a ghost of the idol she had known and come to…

No. It couldn't be that.

That would complicate things too much.

She just wanted her to be happy and safe.

Then… then it would be time to think of other things.

One problem at a time.

Still, it was nice to learn new elements about Venus, even if it was from an amnesic Minako.

Rei sighed.

Sometimes, she was sure that destiny was against them.

* * *

Destiny was against her.

"What?"

"You knew about it, Minako," her mother said while putting her vest on. "We attend it every year."

"And each year is worse than the last."

"It's really important, you know that. This cocktail is –"

"I know," Minako sighed, sitting down at the dinner table where only one plate was set.

"Good. I want you to be ready. Next Saturday. We'll be home in the morning and we will leave soon after the cocktail."

"Ok."

"Yumi! We have to get going!" her father called.

"I'm coming. Oh, where is she?"

Minako listened while her mother, in the kitchen, berated maid number 8 on things that didn't have any real importance. Then the woman came back in the large living room and sighed.

"Really, these employees! I don't want to have any bad surprises waiting for us when we'll come home, Minako. No sports, no skipping class, no fight and better marks. For god's sake, Minako, sit straighter than that!"

"Sorry. Could I…"

"What?"

"No. Nothing."

"If you don't feel well stay in bed, don't take risks, you know the rules. Be a good girl, and have a great time. Did your father leave you money?"

Minako nodded and glance at the pile of bills that in certain families would represent a month's salary.

"Good. Take care. Goodbye."

"Bye. Have a nice flight," Minako said quietly.

But her mother had already left.

"Bye, Minako!" her father from the other room cried just before closing the door after them.

"Bye, dad," she whispered to her empty plate in this big and cold room.

Silence. She hated it. She felt tired and awkward, and she without a doubt would pass the week-end in this atmosphere.

Maid number 8 entered the room with Minako's dinner. She put the plate before the girl with shaking hands. Minako studied her rapidly, which she hadn't done before because she knew her mother would fire the lady sooner or later. The last one had lasted little over ten months. Number 8 was 40 or so, chubby, a little stuck up. She wasn't married but was living with a man and had no children, that much Minako knew because she had heard Hayao talking with her.

"Don't worry," Minako said quietly, feeling the need to appease the feelings of sadness and humiliation that were coming from the woman. "She's like that with everyone."

The employee looked at the girl with surprise, Minako being rarely serious or quiet when alone with the woman or Hayao. She liked being full of energy and happiness in front of the others, because somehow they would always get happier at her contact.

Minako never did remarks at employees about their work, good or bad. She didn't really care, and she felt it wasn't her place. But she felt cold that evening, cold and tired.

Being weary was never a good thing.

"I think you're not the best they've employed for the housework, but you're by far the best cook I've known. You know, I've never eaten at home as often as I do since you're here."

"Thank you, miss Aino," the lady said quietly, her surprise showing in her voice.

"I think I did tell you to call me Minako," the girl smiled while she began to eat.

"Of course."

"It's divine. Thank you. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

The lady smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

When she began to leave, Minako looked at her plate.

"Could you… could you stay? Have you eaten? You could take your dinner with me. Well, that is, if you have nothing to do…"

The lady looked at her, and Minako almost winced when she felt her compassion, her sadness and her affection. But she took a plate and sat down at the table, looking pleased to do so, and not forced like number 5 at been once. Minako never had asked again after that, until now.

Minako smiled. She felt like she should know more about this woman.

"Hum, what's your name? Sorry, I don't remember it," she said sheepishly.

The woman (Emi) was not offended, but highly amused.

Yep, decided Minako, maid number 8 was very interesting.

She should stop to ignore people like that. She had the nasty habit to not attach any importance to people that weren't particular or that she didn't deem interesting. Granted, she hadn't wanted to get to know employees that wouldn't stay for long but still, Minako wasn't very fond of this side of herself.

Emi was staying with her instead of going home, that was proof of kindness and selflessness. It was also a sign that she was fond of Minako, but the girl didn't want to think too much about that.

Minako wondered what she could discover in Rei Hino if she just tried, if she learned more about her.

And where that would lead her, and them.

She just knew in her heart that something about that girl called out to her. It was a little scary, how much Minako wanted to know, to understand, to spend time with Rei. It was scary that every time she was near Rei or near one of them she felt so much sicker.

But Minako never was one to be too cautious.


	4. Chapter 4

_

**Chapter 4**

"I think you established a new record today."

Minako giggled while walking alongside of Rei towards the shrine.

"Yeah. Almost one hour, that's what we can call being late!"

"What did the teacher said?"

"Oh, the usual," Minako said, dismissing it. "So, Reiko, I hope this study lesson won't be long, I want to do some things tonight."

"A party?"

"Something like that."

"It depends on you, I think."

"Good to know. So, what do you do in your free time?"

"I'm with my friends, I read or I work at the shrine."

"No boyfriend?"

Rei looked at Minako and saw with amusement that the girl was really curious about that.

"No. No boyfriend."

"Could have guessed."

"And you? Where is the truth in all of these rumors?"

"It depends. Is it true that you used your evil powers on a nun and that she was sick for a week after it?"

Rei frowned.

"I don't have evil powers. You shouldn't listen to all these stupid things."

"Exactly."

"I see. Keep your secrets, then."

Minako smiled as they arrived at the shrine. Rei talked to a few people on the way to the living quarters before joining the other girl.

"I like it," Minako said while looking around. "It's beautiful there."

"You never went to a shrine before?" Rei asked, feeling incredulous.

"Of course I've been in a few before. When I was little, with my mother, for New Years. But… but it was a long time ago."

Rei hesitated when she heard the melancholy and suppressed anger in Minako's voice. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Is your mother Shinto?"

"Oh, no. Not really. She's christened Catholic, but she isn't a believer. My father is the same. In a way, I am too."

"Why did your mother go to shrines then?"

"I don't know. Her mother was English, her father Japanese. I guess she wanted to honor her origins or something like that. I bet that's why she gave me all these names."

"You have others names?"

"Ah, yes. It's stupid, really."

"What are they?"

"I won't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because. So, this is your room? It's cute! And you sleep on a futon?"

"It's not cute," grumbled Rei as they sat down at the little table. "So, math."

Minako grimaced.

"It should be forbidden by law or something."

"Concentrate."

"You're bossy. Interesting."

"Minako!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Work on these equations, please."

"Ah. Yes. Sorry, you're distracting."

"I'm…! Nevermind."

Minako smiled and took her pencil before sighing. She seemed to study for ten minutes or so, but she suddenly giggled after a while.

"What?" Rei asked rather curiously.

She found the sight of Minako giggling as cute as it was soothing. She seemed well when her face lit up like that, she seemed young and… happy. Rei loved it.

"Nothing."

"I bet it isn't math that amuses you like that."

"Certainly not!" Minako said with a disgusted face, before she giggled again. "It's just… I was thinking of this morning and of Hayao all wet."

"Wet? What did he do?"

"Oh, he just opened a door and stepped below a bucket full of water," Minako explained mischievously. "The look on his face was so much fun!"

"I suppose that this bucket shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"Of course not. I was just working on a new prank, a classic. Love it, especially when it's against Hayao."

Rei secretly smiled. That was like the Minako she remembered, too.

"Equations," she said, and she smiled again when Minako sighed.

"I don't understand it."

"Show me. What's that? Wait… Ah…" Rei blinked, then looked up at Minako. "Huh, maybe we should begin at the start."

Embarrassment shone for a second in Minako's eyes.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I told you, I hate math."

"It's nothing," Rei smiled softly, weirdly moved by Minako's reaction. "Here, I'll show you."

They worked for an hour, and even if Minako was far from having understood all that she had to know to pass math class, it was still an improvement. After that, they went to the garden, walking towards the torii.

"Do you miss your friends?"

Minako frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Your friends, from your old school."

"They're not in another country, you know. Do you miss yours?"

"I don't really have friends at the Academy."

"Yeah. Well, I had one or two, but we don't see each other often. Even then, I saw them only at school. I don't know if it still could be considered like real friendships."

"Friends are rare."

Minako stopped walking.

"I have friends," she said, her voice colder. Oops. Rei did it again. Now Minako was on the defensive. "It's not because I'm not always with them that I don't have them. And I have a lot of acquaintances."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… insult you or something."

Minako gazed at her strangely, with intensity. Rei forced herself to meet her eyes. But Minako suddenly staggered and took a step backwards.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked, instinctively moving toward her.

Minako raised one hand.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice distant, laced with prudence.

"Are you sure? Do you have a headache?"

"No. I'm fine. I have to go."

"But –"

"Don't touch me! I really have to go."

Rei watched her as she quickly left the shrine, confused and worried. She shouldn't have said that on her friends. She just… she was just lost. That Minako was so different from the one she used to know. Their dynamics wasn't the same. In the past, they had communicated through fights and arguments. Rei didn't know how to talk with her now. Minako was so distrustful and distant, and Rei wasn't the best one at these things.

She just didn't know how to show her that she could be her friend. Rei knew that Minako was lonely. She saw it in her eyes, the same shadow that had been in Venus' ones. Something dark and cold, something that Rei had often seen in her own eyes when she had been younger.

But apparently, this new world wasn't that different from the last one. Minako kept her distance from every one. She could have a lot of friends if she wanted to.

Rei tried to control her fear.

She could see only one thing that could keep Minako from really living her life.

Again.

* * *

She liked it.

The sound that the little white ball was making when it touched the ping-pong table.

It was soothing, and at the same time, energizing. She was playing alone. A la Forrest Gump. She was controlling the ball, the sound, as if she made music. She was covered in sweat and her body was beginning to protest, but she still practiced, moving her feet as fast as she could. She knew her limits.

It was only when she felt that she had to stop that she caught the ball with one hand and put it and her bat on the table, breathing hard.

It wasn't volley, but it calmed her. After that thing that had happened at the shrine, she had needed it. She just didn't know what was happening to her. Those flashes… they hurt as much as they were frightening. She knew it could be because of her sickness. She could have flashes and hallucinations.

But… somehow, she felt it was more complicated than that. It was like what she was feeling when she was near Rei or like her nightmares. She didn't like it. And, if she had to be honest, it terrified her. She had nobody to talk to about it. Nobody would understand and Minako didn't want the only few who really cared about her to see her as a crazy woman.

"You shouldn't do that. You push yourself to hard."

"I know," Minako said quietly. "But I'm fine. Really."

"The sun is setting. I don't want you to catch a cold. Come on."

Minako nodded and followed the woman inside of her little house. She always felt a tug at her heart when she saw her aunt walk. Minako had always known her like that. Because of the accident that killed her boyfriend twenty years ago or so, Hitomi Aino limped badly and could only walk with a stick and only for a little while. The scars left by the fire covered her throat's skin, a part of her back and chest. And there was another scar on her left cheek. She was too thin, and the accident left her bitter, angry at life.

"You should go take a bath," Hitomi said with her usual annoyed voice.

Minako smiled.

"Ok."

Hitomi was almost 40. Two years younger than her older brother, Minako's father. And officially, Minako had met her only one time, by accident, when she had been 8 and had been walking towards the mall with her parents. She had been astonished to understand that she had an aunt and that nobody had told her. And she had been as outraged as she had been scared by the coldness that she had felt from her father. Her questions, after the brief encounter, had all been unanswered. Later, her mother had said to her that Hitomi wasn't her father's sister anymore and that Minako shouldn't talk about her ever again.

Of course, Minako had been extremely curious about that woman. She had felt emotions from her, passionate emotions, that had intrigued her. So she had searched, and a few months later, she had found. She always would remember Hitomi's face when Minako had shown up at her door. It had been longer than the girl had expected, but at last, like all the others, her aunt had been charmed by Minako's luminous energy, by her happiness and curiosity, and by her stubbornness and mischievousness.

Minako had come almost every day after school, in secret, to see her aunt. She hadn't cared about the past, she hadn't cared about her scars or her rebuttals, and she certainly hadn't cared about her parents' interdictions.

Hitomi was different from the other Ainos, always had been. She never had cared about money, power or her family's reputation. She had refused to study law because she had wanted to teach literature, and when she had fallen in love with a mere policeman, her parents and her brother had decided that it was enough. She had been banned from the family, and she hadn't cared. She had never talked again with her parents, and they had died without seeing her again, which Minako found really tragic. As for her father, well, Minako knew that none of them held any interest in the other. They hated each other.

But it was okay. Hitomi had learned to love Minako despite her parent. And Minako loved Hitomi. She had tried to make her happier, to tell her to go out more and to teach again. But it had never worked. Hitomi worked at home since the accident, as a writer for a few magazines. She had published two novels too, one of which had been written for teens and was telling more or less Minako's life story, sickness, Asaki and loneliness included. At the end, the character lived but didn't reconcile with her parents. Minako still wondered if it was a message for her.

Anyway, Hitomi lived alone, without anyone. She almost didn't see her friends anymore. That was why Minako had offered her a puppy three years ago. Her aunt had been really angry, but she loved the dog now.

Minako took a bath and went in her room after that. Her room. She smiled when the memory came to her. It had been almost four years ago. Her parents had left her alone for Christmas, it had been the second time. So she had gone to see Hitomi with a big smile on her face and as much enthusiasm as she could. But Hitomi always knew how to interpret her actions. She had let her sleep on her couch again, even if she had grumbled about it, as she always had done.

Two weeks later, when Minako had gone to her aunt's again, a little sick and still lonely, she had been surprised to feel for the first time nervousness coming from her grumpy aunt.

"_I have something for you," __Hitomi said with a frown._

_Minako was watching her with curiosity and prudence. She had never felt her aunt this… worried._

"_Oh?"_

_Hitomi had only__ given her presents for her birthdays before. Little things, like books. She was always saying that Minako didn't read enough. _

"_Come on."_

_The young teen followed the slow step of her aunt in the stairs. They stopped before the study's door._

"_Here."_

_Minako frowned._

"_What?"_

"_Well, open the door!"_

_A little anxious, Minako did as said. She stepped into a new room. It still smelled of paint and such. The walls were of a lighter color than before. There was a little bed, a study, a little couch and coffee table, a television and a few shelves. And a piano. Minako went to it, scared to touch it. The wood was a little worn, like for almost all the room's furniture._

"_Is… what…"_

_She didn't know how to say it. So she just looked at her aunt with questions and wonder in her eyes._

"_I thought that you needed a place there, and a bed. Sleeping on that old couch is surely bad for your health."_

"_That is… my room?"_

"_I know it's nothing compared to what you surely have at home but –"_

"_No!" Minako squealed happily, before running to her aunt and throwing her arms around her, almost making them fall. It was their first hug (and currently still their only one). "It's perfect! I love it! Thank you! It's… perfect…"_

_She hid her tears__, not wanting her aunt to see her cry. She knew that the woman felt it anyway, because Hitomi held her more tightly._

"_The neighbor, Yusuke, gave the piano to me when he knew it was for you. You can practice your music and those silly songs here now, away from my poor ears. And his sons were the ones that helped for the furniture and the work."_

"_It's nice of them. I'll thank them later. But, where are you going to work now?"_

"_Don't worry about it."_

Minako smiled. She remembered how she had been happy for weeks after that. How she had talked to Etso and Asaki about it for hours.

It was true that that room could fit five times in Minako's room at her parents' house. That the bed was three times larger there. But really, as much as she loved the luxury of it and having expensive things, she always felt more at ease in this little room than anywhere else. It had things she loved. Her collection of magazines, a few mangas and all the books Hitomi gave her, clothes and accessories of course, a piano, a TV and another playstation that she didn't need to hide.

That room represented everything to her. She knew her aunt had surely spent a lot of her money to convert it and buy all the furniture. And the piano… Hitomi always found her love for pop songs stupid. It wasn't her type of things. But even if she always made fun of her for the songs that Minako was writing and playing, she had proven with that room that she wanted her to do what she loved.

And above all, Hitomi had shown her how much she loved her. That day Minako understood how much her aunt was happy to have her in her life. And it was a marvelous thing, this feeling of being loved, of being wanted for the person she was. She liked the way her aunt would always made sure that she ate all that was on her plate, that she went to sleep before midnight when she was there, that she took her treatment correctly.

"Minako!"

"Yes?"

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

Her aunt didn't answer her. Minako smiled again. She knew her aunt hated it when she asked if she could stay. Minako even had her own key to the house. Hitomi didn't like things getting too sentimental. It made her ill at ease. So she had just given her the key one morning, without a word or a glance. Sometimes Minako would tease her about it and her aunt would scream angrily at her until she left the house.

They never talked about personal things. Minako never asked her about her past, her dead fiancé or her life in general. And Hitomi never asked her about her life at home, her feelings or her friends or lack of. They didn't talk about the fact that Minako was dying, but the topic that was forbidden above all the others was Yumi and Naoki Aino.

That was how it worked, and how they liked it.

Minako went to the kitchen and patted the head of her aunt's dog before almost jumping out of her skin.

"You again!" she screamed at the white cat on the table. The dog was looking at it, interested. "What are you doing here? How did you come in? You're lucky that Tiny here isn't an aggressive girl!"

The cat meowed.

"I don't care!" Minako said. "If Hitomi find you there she's going to kill us both! She hated it when I brought Soleil here once, imagine how she would feel with a stray cat!"

He seemed vexed. Too bad for him. Minako wasn't in the mood. She opened the window and signaled him to leave.

"Go away! Go!"

He moved only when Tiny began to bark. Minako sighed and closed the window, before looking at the Golden Retriever with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a little slow, aren't you?"

Tiny looked at her, not understanding. Minako smiled and patted her head again.

"Well, I love you as you are, do not worry. Aren't you a lucky lady?"

"Still talking to her, I see."

"Of course. As if you didn't do it when I'm not here!" Minako smiled at her aunt. "I want curry!"

"Again?" The woman complained with a sigh. "And aren't you confusing me with your cook? If you want something, you cook it."

"Too bad," Minako smiled. "I'll have to order it. I'm paying, do you want something?"

"You mean your parents are paying."

"Detail, detail!"

* * *

Minako didn't love to go to parties only to see teenagers at their worst.

She loved it because she loved music, she loved people, and she loved fun.

And, even if she didn't want to understand it, she also loved it because during a few short hours, she was under the illusion that she wasn't all alone. Even if all the others were strangers or acquaintances. It didn't matter, Minako had never been one to strictly bend to clarity.

Honesty and clarity were for the ones that weren't dying.

But as much as Minako loved those parties, these last weeks it just wasn't the same anymore. She was too tired to do much of anything and too scared to faint in front of everyone.

So after school that Friday, she just walked around and thought about things. She had avoided Rei as much as she could these last two days. After what had happened at the shrine, Minako just didn't know what to do or how to do it. She didn't understand, and a part of herself was warning her.

Understanding would not be a good thing.

Minako trusted her instincts if anything. It was better than to trust in God.

Huh… She shouldn't think things like that here.

Minako smirked. She had just entered the little church she loved to go to. As always, it was empty and quiet.

She didn't know why, never knew, but she knelt down before the altar, joined her hands and forced herself to be calmer.

Minako wasn't a believer, but even if she didn't think anymore that a god somewhere was listening, she wanted, she _needed_ to believe in something. It didn't really matter in what or whom. She just needed to think and to hope.

Hope was a weakness, hope was dangerous.

But hope was all she had left.

As always, a strange peace invaded her heart and mind after a little while. It was easier to forget and to be relaxed when there wasn't anything around to remind her of her situation or life.

She sighed and smiled before going to sit down on a bench, decided to enjoy this tranquility for a while.

She had almost passed the final level of her video game when she felt a presence behind her, just before a soft voice broke the quietness of the church.

"What a strange sight."

Minako raised her head to see Rei standing in the aisle, and she closed her white DS before removing her feet, which had been rudely put on the bench before her. She stood up and looked at the girl prudently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping."

"You're a miko."

"So?"

"This is a catholic church."

"You're not a believer."

"But I'm catholic."

"You were playing."

"Like I often do when I'm here. The priest knows it."

"Oh. I see."

An awkward silence filled the church. Both girls didn't know what to say or do. Minako just didn't understand the few emotions that she could sometimes feel in Rei. Anxiousness. Worry. Pain. Joy.

It was strange. Why would this girl feel all that when with Minako?

"I…" Rei hesitated. She was strong-minded and well educated, that much Minako knew. When Rei Hino hesitated, it was only because she was embarrassed. "I wanted to apologize again. For the other day. I have the feeling that I upset you. It wasn't my intention."

Minako was surprised. Really, she never met someone that would apologize so sincerely two times for something like this.

She never met someone who cared like that about others.

A smile just seemed to appear from nowhere, she felt it on her face as amusement and sudden affection filled her heart.

"No need to apologize. No harm done," she said to cover her reaction.

Rei nodded, still looking somber, and put her hands in her pocket.

"I'll see you at school Monday, then."

She began to leave. Somehow, Minako just didn't want to be alone there anymore. She didn't know why, but against all her resolve, she found herself speaking before she could control her own feeling.

"Have you ever played DS before?"

Rei stopped and turn toward her.

"Excuse me?"

Her confused frown was cute.

"The DS," explained Minako, showing her the console that she still had in hand. "Have you ever played it?"

Rei shook her head.

"No. Not that."

"Want to try it?"

The girl seemed surprised. In a good way. Distrust made its way again in Minako's mind. She just couldn't prevent herself to think that Rei wasn't here by chance. That she had been looking for Minako, or that she had hoped – or known – that she would find her there. But how could it be possible? Nobody knew that Minako liked being in that church.

Rei nodded and went to sit down next to Minako, who pushed her thoughts back and explained to the other girl the games and the way to play them.

She rather liked being near Rei like that. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't only because she found the girl attractive. It was also because something in her aura complimented hers. Because she felt warm. At ease. The girl was as nice as she could be rebellious. She was sweet and altruistic, but also full of repressed anger and sadness, and pain. She was intelligent, mysterious and witty.

Minako hated to lose, it was childish and surely linked to that approval and love that she always looked for in her parents. She was highly competitive, at a point where she could endanger herself just to prove that she could do something and be the best. That had been how she had broken her right arm when she had been 10 after all.

Rei lost with a smile. Unhappy about the fact, but with enough wisdom to accept it and learn from it. And seeing her lightly frustrated about Mario was rather adorable, Minako found.

A light sound interrupted their laughter, and Minako frowned, taking her cell from her handbag.

"Sorry. It's my alarm."

"You have to go somewhere?" Rei asked while giving her the console.

"Yes. Sorry. I promised a friend that I would go see her volley-ball match."

"Volley?" Rei said with a smile as they walked toward the exit. "Heard you were a prodigy when it touches that sport."

Minako smiled.

"Yeah. I love it. I began to play when I was 6."

"Six? Wow."

"Yeah," Minako laughed. "I trained a lot. And apparently I really am gifted. I guess… that I could have tried to become a pro, if things had been different. Yes, I think I would have loved it."

"Why wouldn't you become a pro? If you're really as good as they say, it could be possible, couldn't it? Why did you refuse the offer of the coach?"

"Well, his team is lame, for one."

"You love challenges."

"True. But not lost causes," Minako smiled.

"Ouch."

"And secondly, I have other things to do presently."

"But you have to train regularly to stay at your level."

"Who said that I didn't train anymore? Do you like sports?"

"I suppose. But not as much as you do."

"Want to come with me to watch the match? It's just a little thing. The players are 11."

Rei seemed to hesitate.

"Why not? Where is it?"

* * *

"I never saw you this alive," Rei said with a smile as the girls left the gym.

Minako looked at her, frowning.

"What? Sorry. I just can't help but be immerged in the game. I hope I didn't scream too much," she said sheepishly. "Or bored you with technicalities and such."

Rei laughed and shook her head.

"It was ok."

"Minako! Minako! Wait!"

She turned around to see a girl run to her with a big smile on her face and still in her sports clothes. She was short but athletic.

"You came!"

"I did. I promised."

"Yes! Did you see? We've won!"

"Of course. Didn't I train you? I saw the move you did, the one we worked together. It wasn't perfect, but it was well done."

"Really?" The girl asked, eyes shining with joy and pride. "Thanks! Coach said that I'll play more for the end of the season!"

"Great. I'm glad."

"Will you come to the semifinals?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It was great that you could come tonight!"

"It was nothing. You should go celebrate with the girls now."

"Of course. Bye!"

"Bye."

Minako watched until the girl was safely inside before turning, only to see Rei looking at her with a little smile on her face.

"What?"

"That girl idolizes you."

"Yes, well, I'm famous for young volley-ball players, you know. There even were articles about me in specialized magazines. Last year I met a recruiter that had come to see the final of the national championship in my category. He was interested in following my progress and maybe in helping my professional career in the future."

"Really? That's great!"

Minako just walked without looking at her. Her throat was too tight.

"I had to tell him that it was my last year as captain. As player."

"Why did you stop it, if you miss it that much?" Rei asked softly, with too much compassion and too much gentleness.

What could she tell her? That she had promised her parents that she would stop and that she never broke her promises? That her neurologist forbade her to play too much sports because it could kill her quicker than planned?

"I don't have the time anymore."

Rei seemed suddenly tensed. The pain in her aura had come back. And she didn't ask again.

Minako just didn't understand.

She just knew that she definitely loved being with that girl. She loved to talk with her and even loved to share things with her. The way she reacted when Minako teased her was cute and fun, the way she gave as good as she get was refreshing. Minako had never met someone so in tune with her. As if they were equals.

As if they were friends.

The night was fresh, and Minako was really tired. She needed to sleep. She was near Hitomi's, but she remembered that her parents were coming home in the morning to go to that stupid cocktail party and she called a taxi to go back to the house.

"Thanks," Rei said. "The game was fun."

"Yeah, these girls were rather good, weren't they? I hope I didn't hold you back from other things."

"Don't worry, I had done my chores. And I was with the girls this afternoon."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did you meet them?"

"The girls?"

"Yeah. You all seem so different from each other."

"Oh," Rei said. She was suddenly ill at ease. "Yeah, well, it's a long story. Usagi is the one that brought all of us together in fact. She met Ami because they were already in the same class, then she bumped into me in the street and later she came to the shrine to give my bracelet back to me. Then Makoto transferred into their school. We were all pretty much loners before Usagi just decided that we should be friends. It has not been easy at first. But life is weird, and in the end they're like family to me."

"I see."

In truth, Minako didn't understand it at all. She just couldn't fathom it, and the feelings that were sipping from Rei's aura weren't helping.

Minako looked at the girl that was waiting with her and frowned.

"Were you really helping the priest?"

"Yes. And I wanted to see my mother."

"Oh. Sorry."

"She died a long time ago. It's fine. Why are you asking me that?"

"I was just wondering."

Rei was looking at her. Suddenly Minako remembered why she had wanted to stay away when the headaches began again. She tensed, hoping with all her heart that flashes wouldn't come.

"It's true," Rei said suddenly, her voice soft.

"What?"

"What you think. I was hoping to find you in the church."

Minako was too suspicious to really be surprised by the fact that Rei had seemed to read her mind.

"Why? And how did you know I could be there, at six o'clock a Friday evening?"

"I'm a miko, you know. I'm known in the Shinto world because of my communion with the Kami. Let's just say I had an intuition."

"You read my localization in the fire or something?" Minako asked, a little lost.

She didn't know much about Shinto.

"No," Rei smiled. "I don't meditate to find elusive girls. I just wanted to apologize, I told you. And… hey, are you alright?"

Her worried voice broke Minako's visions of light and a white plush cat. She shook her head slowly, trying to get rid of the terribly familiar tingling in her ears and her suddenly blurry vision.

"I just… feel a little dizzy."

"Here, come sit down."

Minako thought that she was falling but Rei passed one arm around her middle to stabilize her and help her to go to the bench where they sat down, Rei keeping her hand on her back.

Minako had tensed, waiting for the pain and flashes to come back at the contact, like it had happened before. But nothing. On the contrary, she felt a little better, her vision cleared and the pain lessened. She felt… warm.

She didn't understand that either. How could it changed like that? Why? She just knew that Rei suddenly seemed to keep the strange flashes at bay with the pain they brought.

Too bad she couldn't do the same with the headaches and the dizziness.

"I'm fine. I guess I need to eat and to sleep a little."

"Are you sure? You were fine before."

"Yes."

"You're trembling. And you're pale."

"It's ok. Really, I'll be fine after a good night of rest."

Rei looked at her with eyes full of pain, sadness and worry. Like she somehow knew the truth.

God, it was terrible for Minako to see and feel all her emotions like that. She hated to see the girl so distraught, hated not understanding it and hated that she seemed to be the cause of it all.

She forced herself to smile.

"Hey, why the sad face?"

"Nothing."

"Too bad. You're beautiful when you are like that."

"Excuse me?"

Minako giggled.

"What? A girl can't make a compliment?"

"You…"

"You're blushing. It's cute."

"Somehow when I'm with you the world becomes cute."

"Not the world. Just you, Reiko."

"Rei."

"I already told you. I know that."

"Then why are you calling me Reiko?" Rei asked, annoyed. And curious.

Minako winked.

"I like it. It suits you. And maybe I just love calling you with a name that only I use. Ah, the taxi."

Minako stood up, forgetting her condition. Again Rei's arm stopped her from fainting, and she helped her get into the taxi before sitting near her and giving the driver her address.

When the car pulled over before the Ainos', Minako smiled at Rei. She was sleepy and feeling sick.

"I had a great time. Thanks."

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Should I ask your parents to come?"

Her parents? Right. Like that would happen.

"No," she smiled. "I'm fine, I just have to walk to the door! Really, I'm not that sick."

She gave money to the driver, enough to pay for both Rei and her. Just before leaving the car however, she just acted on impulse and kissed Rei's cheek.

"That's for being so sweet, Reiko."

And she left the reddening miko in the taxi with a light giggle.

As she went to bed and closed her eyes, feeling exhausted, she couldn't help but smile.

It had been the greatest evening she had had since months, maybe more.

And it downed on her that she had never felt like that before. So free. So happy. So… special.

She felt special when she was with Rei. She felt normal and extraordinary. She felt beautiful but humble.

She felt important. And tiny. And sometimes nervous, and other times confident.

She felt… loved.

Maybe not romantically, but she felt it. Coming from Rei.

And Minako, that night, realized with no small amount of fear that the fascination that she was feeling for Rei was changing.

Into something that Minako had never felt to that intensity before.

Still, it would explain her hopelessness when it concerned Rei and staying away from her. Explain Minako's warm heart and feelings when she was near her. Her need to see the miko smile, to feel her aura, to see her well. And that link that she felt between them.

Could it be… that she was falling in love?

Was it really like that?

She always had Rei's image in her head. Always since that day at school, their first real encounter. She could picture her perfectly, her expressions too, her feelings, her aura, her smile and her frown. Her passion. Her anger.

Her laughter.

Oh yeah, that was a great feeling, Minako decided. She liked the warmness of it. She once said when she was little that when she felt that people around her were in love, it always was like they were shining.

Shining.

She smiled with self mockery.

Great, she was turning into a regular teenage romantic girl.

If the sickness didn't kill her, _that_ would.

Still, Minako would love to see her parents' face if she were to announce to them that she could really well be in love with another girl. Minako was fairly certain that, despite all the gossip going around, they had chosen to ignore their daughter's possible bisexuality.

Yes. Maybe Minako would say something to them about it before her death.

After all, it would be a pity if they didn't had to face the fact before she died, even if it wasn't the biggest secret that she had more or less intentionally kept from them.

Little did she know, secrets were a family thing.

* * *

Minako woke up with a start, her head heavy and pounding.

Another nightmare.

It had been… of a fight. She had had powers. Light. Energy. Metal.

Weird.

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes, before screeching and sitting straight up. The cat fell to the ground with a cry.

"What the hell?! What are you doing here?! On me! How did you come in anyway?!"

He looked at her, annoyed. She tried to forget her headache and to understand what was happening. The windows and doors were closed. Dressing, bathroom, all of it.

Maybe the cat had already been here when she had gone to bed.

She stood up slowly, sighing.

"You're following me, aren't you?"

The cat meowed. Of course.

"Why? What is happening here? By Venus, you… Venus? What the hell am I saying?" Minako mumbled, taking her robe on her way out. "I need coffee."

She had only took three steps in the corridor when she turned around and opened the door to her room again.

"You, you stay right here. And not a sound. We'll have to have a little talk."

Satisfied, she slowly went downstairs and said hello absently at Emi, who was working in the living room, before entering the kitchen.

Ah. Perfect. Emi's coffee was the best and she always made it when Minako slept at the house. How she was sure that Minako was there was a mystery, though. Emi was working five days a week for the Ainos and certainly never slept over.

Still half asleep, Minako turned on the radio and chose classical music this morning, turned up the sound before she went to sit down at the table, enjoying Mozart. She put sugar in her coffee, drank it rapidly and was going to fill her cup again when she almost let it fall and break when a voice surprised her.

"Don't. A cup is enough. You're too young, and coffee is not good for your health."

"Mom!" Minako exclaimed, before quickly recovering her control. She noticed that Yumi was sitting down with a tea and newspapers at an end of the table and frowned. "When did you…?"

"I was already here when you came in."

"Oh. Ah."

Minako put her cup in the sink and turned the radio off.

"Sorry about that."

"I see that you still have troubles waking up."

"Yes."

"How was your week?"

"Good. And yours?"

"Oh, you know, work and more work."

"Where is dad?"

"In the library, I think."

Minako nodded, suddenly very aware that she was still wearing pajamas.

"Hum, I'm going to take a shower and change."

"Minako?"

"Yes?"

"Be ready to go to the cocktail at four."

"You aren't going to stay for lunch?"

"No," Yumi answered, her eyes, identical to her daughter's, showing her anger. "Your father has agreed to an invitation from Mister Kagawa for us both. We should be back early this afternoon, but with Kagawa, you never know."

"Oh. Fine. Have a good time then."

Minako left the kitchen and quickly went back to her quarters. She didn't like feeling her mother's anger and frustration at her father. It had almost always been like that. They didn't even like each other anymore. Minako could swear that her mom knew about _all_ of her father's lies and infidelity. Why the strong-minded woman didn't do something about it was beyond her understanding.

Well, maybe they just liked the situation. They led the same fashion company after all, and their wedding had been beneficial to both of them. They tolerated each other for their reputation and money, without a doubt.

Minako entered her room and sighed.

The cat.

She had forgotten about him, and he was looking at her with big shining green eyes.

Great.

* * *

"Hello?... Ah, hello dad. … Today? … No, I didn't forget! It just… Of course… Yes I have a dress," Rei said, annoyed. "No… I could go there alone, you know… Fine, send a car… Ok. See you later."

She hung up and groaned. Phobos and Deimos flew around her, mocking her.

"Yeah, yeah, it's funny."

She had totally forgotten about that stupid cocktail party, even if her father had left her a message reminding her of it a few days ago. She would have to call Makoto to warn her that she wouldn't be there for the girl's DVD night.

Well, she had given her word. She'll have to endure all these hypocrites for a few hours and then she would be free. It was okay, as long as it was for Minako.

Rei's hand went to her cheek where Minako had kissed her the night before… She smiled, slightly embarrassed, but loving the memory.

Her expression changed quickly when her mind reminded her what her heart had forgotten.

She was sure now, the fact had been obvious after the match, and nothing could make her sadder and more terrified.

Minako was sick, like she had been in the past.

She had lived longer in that reality, maybe because she hadn't used her energy in fights and war, but Rei felt it, saw it in her eyes.

She was dying.

Again.

But this time, Rei would not let her die.

She just hoped that the operation was possible.

Because it could be their last chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was bored.

Really, this type of things was not something that she found interesting. Her father had introduced her to several of his friends or colleagues. It was weird for Rei to see him at a social event. It was different. It made him more human.

She was wearing a dark blue dress, her long hair loose on her back. She had make-up on of course, and a few jewels. Her father had looked at her for a few minutes when she had come to the car. Then, he had nodded, before telling her that she was beautiful.

He looked proud. Rei wasn't an expert, but she thought that when he introduced her and when he had walked into the large room with her, he had seemed really proud.

That, too, was an alien thing.

Rei smiled at the young man that she was talking with. He was nice enough, but she was tired with all these small talks. She didn't care enough about her social network to make the effort to discuss politics or religions. All these people seemed anxious to show their knowledge and importance to the others. Rei understood it, knew that it was a way to establish alliances and meet other important politic players. But so much hypocrisy and snobbism in the same room was suffocating her sixth sense.

A disgusted feeling made its way toward her heart when she thought that marriages were maybe arranged at this occasion. If her father tried to convince her to marry one of these boring and arrogant heirs… well, she wasn't really a nice girl, and she would show it to the stupid young man and to her dad.

Fortunately, her father seemed to have much more respect for her than she had thought only two or three years before. She saw him looking at her, so she put her glass of fruit cocktail down and went to him and the two persons he was talking with, trying her best not to seem as bored and disinterested as she was.

"Here, this is my daughter, Rei."

Really, it seemed to be his favorite words this afternoon, even if he said them in his usual cold and distant demeanor. Rei didn't know how she was feeling about it.

She nodded to the couple and lightly bowed.

"Hello."

"Rei, this is Yumi and Naoki Aino."

Rei did her best to hide her surprise. Maybe they weren't related at all to Minako? But, the woman looked very familiar…

"Your mother and I met them years ago. Actually, Risa was pregnant, wasn't she?"

"Yes," confirmed Yumi Aino. "I had our child the same year. My daughter is a few months younger than you, though. You are a lovely young woman, Rei."

"Thank you."

Rei nodded, her heart beating too quickly. She was fascinated by the couple, almost stupidly so. These were the persons who gave birth to Minako. As they talk about their company to her father, Rei studied them.

The man looked like all the men Rei saw these last two hours. Arrogant, well educated, hypocrite. A few of his mannerisms reminded Rei of Minako, but the miko didn't really like what she was feeling when near him. It was far from the luminous warmth that was coming from Minako at all times, even when she was cold and distant.

As for Mrs Aino… Minako looked a lot like her mother, in fact. Her eyes, her nose, her polite and distant smile… Rei noted how she made a point of not being excluded from the men's conversation. She had grace and control, and she knew it. This was a strong-minded woman, proud, stubborn. The woman talked about her company with a detachment that contrasted with the passion and pride of her husband.

It wasn't hard for Rei to see that these two, even if they were married and associates, couldn't stand the other. Unwillingly, her eyes narrowed. Was that the atmosphere in which Minako grew up?

"Are you staying in Tokyo for long?" Takashi asked. Rei knew he wasn't really interested. "Your many travels have become famous, you know. It's been what? Ten or twelve years that you seem to avoid our dear country? Why not leave Japan for good, then?"

The Ainos looked a little thrown off guard. Yumi tensed, and Rei looked at her curiously. But the husband laughed her father's question off.

"You know how business is, Takashi. Like politics, it controls us more than we control it. As a matter of fact, we came back this morning and we're leaving tonight again."

"Really? You must be used to all these time differences."

"Yes, indeed."

It amused Rei to see that Mr Aino was trying to impress her father, for she knew that Takashi Hino would never be remotely impressed by anybody, and certainly not that man, even if he was the head of a big successful multinational.

"Ah, here's Minako," Aino noticed.

Rei looked at the girl, trying to control her emotions. Minako was wearing white and light yellow, her hair was up and loosely curled, a few locks were softly caressing her face. She looked like an angel. Beautiful. And innocent – which she was not. Rei saw the surprise in the other girl's eyes, the nervousness and the amusement. She nearly blushed when Minako admired her almost openly.

Minako bowed.

"Senator Hino. Reiko, I didn't know that I would meet you there."

"It's just a one time thing," she said.

"You know each other?" Mr Aino asked.

Minako elegantly nodded.

"Yes. We've met at school."

Rei was too aware of the intense eyes of her father on her. Damn him, he was too intelligent to her liking.

"Your daughter wasn't studying at the TA Academy, Takashi?" a surprised Mrs Aino asked.

The senator tersely nodded.

"She's at a public school for a few weeks only."

"Oh. Minako always went to public schools, even if we're not really satisfied with them. She likes it, for the time being we let her attend it."

"I see."

Minako looked composed and calm. In reality, Rei could see boredom and tiredness in her, mixed with frustration and something darker. She had noticed the paleness of the girl too, even as she smiled and talked with an easy smile on her face.

"No, I don't play anymore," Minako was saying to answer Rei's father's question. "I had to stop at the end of the last season."

"Really? I heard you were a very good player."

"Oh? Thank you."

"Why did you stop? Last year you seemed really enthusiastic about volley-ball and… motocross, was it?"

Minako kept her cute little smile on, but her eyes darkened. Of course, thought Rei with irony, her father had also a very good memory. He was a politician after all, and he had guessed that what was happening there was really interesting Rei. She wasn't sure if she was thankful for his perceptiveness and attention, or just angry that he didn't put it to good use years ago.

"Oh, she has others things to do, you know how teens are these days!" Mr Aino lightly joked to cover the silence left by his daughter. "Boyfriends, and friends and parties, always out here and there. I'm sure Rei is the same."

At least, Rei's father had the decency to not pretend knowing exactly what was going on in her life. Rei was pretty sure that everyone knew she had been raised in a shrine and not by her father. Mr Aino obviously knew very little about his daughter's life and Takashi seemed really aware of the fact, unbeknown to him. Visibly, the Ainos wanted to preserve appearances, but the fact that they weren't one big happy family was more than obvious.

"Minako likes music, too," Mrs Aino said with a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes. "She's concentrating on that, and on her schoolwork."

"Yes, I suppose all the trainings and matches were taking a lot of your time."

Minako nodded to the senator, a smile on her face.

"Yes. You must know how it is. Reiko dedicates a lot of her time to her duties to the shrine. It's really admirable."

Rei looked at her with surprise and saw the teasing glint in her eyes. Takashi noticed it too, and Rei was almost sure she saw the hint of a smile on his face. It astonished her how much their relationship had changed over the last two years and a half. She had never seen her father like that before, he never had let his cold political mask slide before her in the past. She supposed she had been the same, in a way. She still hadn't forgiven him, but she liked their new understanding.

"Are you going with your parents to France?"

"France?" Minako asked, frowning. "I… thought that it was Rome?" she said to the Ainos.

They seemed a little ill at ease. The fact that they were so absent that their only daughter didn't even know for sure in which country they were going wasn't really what they wanted to inform an important senator about.

"No, Minako, we were in Rome this last week but we're going to Paris to attend the fashion shows in the next few days. Then your father has to go to Rome again and I, to New York."

"Oh. Of course."

Rei wasn't in the mood to smile anymore, and her father seemed to physically feel her anger, which was a little weird, if you asked her. But what was bothering her was what her sixth sense was whispering to her. She felt nervous, anxious. Something was going to happen soon, something bad. She suddenly felt the powerful need to meditate, to understand.

"I should be home soon," Mrs Aino said, looking at her daughter with eyes indecipherable.

Rei wondered what _soon_ meant in her mouth.

"But it's a good thing," Mr Aino said suddenly with a terse smile. "You'll have the time to see your boyfriend, Asaki."

Just as Rei remembered where she had heard that name before and what it meant, Minako paled, eyes downcast and fists clenching.

"Naoki!" Yumi exclaimed between her teeth, her voice full of shock and anger.

"I… I'm thirsty," Minako mumbled, not raising her eyes. "Excuse me," she bowed and left quickly.

"Asaki is dead," Mrs Aino informed her husband while her eyes seemed to follow with somber emotions the form of her daughter until she disappeared into the crowd. Her face didn't betray anything, but her disgust and ire were clear in her otherwise soft voice. "He died _seven months ago_, I've told you about it, for god's sake."

"O…oh," Naoki stammered, looking ill. "The suicide, of course. I…"

Rei glared at them, and if she had still been able to set things on fire with her mind alone, things could have become really complicated. She then looked at her father, curious about his reaction. He was himself watching Mr Aino with eyes as cold as they were disdainful.

"Excuse me," said Rei, leaving them without another thought.

She knew that Minako weren't in the room anymore. She would have done the same thing, and she was so attuned to the other girl's presence that she could feel her when she was near.

Consequently, she left the awful cocktail party, only to step into the cold night. It was raining, a lot. She put her jacket on, and hesitated before going under the heavy drops. Looking around in the street, she saw no sign of Minako. She forced herself to calm down and to relax. It was only then that she could listen to her gift.

She went to her right before going into an alleyway. Then to her left, she followed the commercial street until a little park. Her heels were clicking against the wet ground, but Minako didn't turn. She just stayed where she was, standing in the middle of the path, under the icy rain.

Rei hesitated before going to her. Minako hadn't taken her jacket, and it was cold. Rei was worried, she felt that the other girl wasn't fine. She didn't understand how she could know it with so much sureness, but she _knew_ it.

"Minako?"

"I'm sorry," the other girl said with a raspy and calm voice. "I shouldn't have left like that, it was impolite."

"It's nothing."

"So, it was your first time, huh? I've seen your father before, but never you."

Her voice was calm, eerily so. Rei didn't really know what to do.

"Yeah. First and last."

Minako turned to her, pale, drenched and shaking. And she smiled, and under the artificial light, she almost seemed to be glowing.

"Was it that terrible? I'm sure you've met a lot of handsome guys. Beautiful as you are, they just couldn't have resisted you."

Rei grimaced.

"If you say so."

"Oh, I say so."

The look Minako was giving her made her ill at ease. She knew that Minako loved to flirt, with her especially, but Rei was never sure if it was just a game or something more. Venus was too adept at confusing her.

"I'm sorry," Minako said suddenly, her voice softer, her eyes on her hands. "About my parents."

"You can't apologize for them. It's okay, really."

"My father can be a little lost sometimes. He just… he just has a lot on his mind."

Like that could be an excuse. Rei knew that if somebody would have said something like that after Minako's death, she would have… well, she wasn't sure, but it wouldn't have been pretty.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Minako asked, looking genuinely curious.

"About your boyfriend."

Rei didn't like it. The fact that Minako had had a boyfriend. And maybe she had one currently, for all she knew. But she knew that the emotions in the girl's eyes about that boy had been sincere.

Minako just looked weirdly at her before smiling a little. A smile that didn't reach her eyes, this type of smiles that Venus would often have in the past and that would sadden and anger Rei.

"Asaki wasn't my boyfriend," she said. "What did we say about believing rumors, hmm?"

"But…"

"He was my best friend. Since we were nine and we met in a children – well, since we were kids."

Rei frowned. She had understood what Minako had almost said. She didn't know that the girl had been sick for that long. And Asaki had been, too?

"Asaki was… he was a kind boy. He would have become a really good man, if only…" Her voice seemed ready to break but, as always, Minako regained control over it. "He was great. Fun and loving. Intelligent. He hated sports and loved life, hated people but loved his family and friends. He was serious too. Loved studying. We were really different, but also identical. I guess… it's normal for people to have assumed we were a couple. In fact, friends wouldn't do either to describe our relationship. Friends with benefits would better do," she added with a wink and a giggle. What she meant by that, Rei found she really didn't want to know. She was under the impression that she wouldn't like it. "It was complicated."

"A lot of relationships are," Rei found herself saying.

Minako nodded.

"Yes. Yes, that's true."

"We should really go back. It's freezing."

Minako nodded. Rei had seen how her eyes were beginning to become unfocused. Her sixth sense was still bugging her. She walked besides the other girl, watching her.

"Are you alright?"

Minako nodded weakly.

"I'm just feeling a little sick. Guess I've caught a cold. I fall sick quickly. Always have."

"You shouldn't have stood in the rain like that!"

"Love it."

"What? Rain?"

"Yep."

"I would have thought that sun would be more your thing."

"Oh, I love that, too."

They walked into the street. A few people were hurrying to get home. It was still early in the evening. A man was protecting his head with a bag, didn't see them and bumped into Minako who almost fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Rei froze.

_Shacho?_

Minako lightly shook her head with a little smile.

"It's nothing."

"Really, I'm so sorry! Well, this rain, you know, it so bad for my hair!"

Minako was watching him closely, a frown on her face.

"Did… did we met before?"

Sugao Saitou smiled.

"No, I don't think so, I would have remembered such a lovely young girl. Ah, I should really leave! Sorry again!"

Minako nodded as he left, frozen, a weird expression on her face. Rei looked at her with worry and curiosity. Maybe her memories weren't so far from the surface?

She saw Minako staggered as she put a hand on her head, a look of pain suddenly haunting her hazel eyes.

"Minako!"

Rei took her in her arms, fell with her.

"Minako! Answer me!"

Rei kneeled, the girl in her arms, against her. Minako's skin was cold to the touch, her cheeks were pink. Rei put a hand on her friend's forehead and swore.

"You're burning up! Minako?"

Venus was shaking, cold and dizzy. Her eyes were blurred with tears, unseeing.

"Minako!"

"I…"

Rei looked around her, before taking her cell and calling for an ambulance. She then put her jacket over Minako, even if it was drenched. They were partially sheltered, but not enough.

"Minako," Rei softly called.

There was only pain and fear in her eyes, like Minako couldn't really see around her in her half-conscious state.

"It's going to be alright," Rei whispered, softly caressing Minako's cheek. "You're going to be fine."

Minako closed her eyes, and Rei prayed.

* * *

When the ambulance had taken Minako away, Rei had run toward the cocktail party. She hadn't cared about what people would think of her, drenched and shaking.

Her father had informed her that the Ainos had left because they had to go catch their plane. They had tried to find their daughter but hadn't succeeded, so they had left, which seemed typical of them, really.

Rei had asked her father to find Mrs Aino's number, and she had left the woman a short message informing her of her daughter's whereabouts. At her father's insistence, she went with him to the shrine to change into dry clothes.

When she arrived at the hospital, it was already late. A nurse told her that the tests on Minako had just been ending. She was still unconscious, and would stay at the clinic for at least two days.

Rei closed her eyes, relief flooding her heart. She had known that Minako would be fine, that was why she hadn't gone with her in the ambulance and felt that she had to warn her parents, but still, it was good to hear it.

She was walking toward the girl's room, as discreetly as she could for she wasn't supposed to be there, when she instinctively stopped at a corner. Peeking cautiously, she saw with surprise Yumi Aino going out of Minako's room with a doctor. Wasn't the woman supposed to be on a plane? Maybe she had had the message from Rei just before leaving the country.

"I'm really sorry," the neurologist was saying quietly, "but the news aren't good. The tests have revealed that we have less time than what we thought." The woman wasn't saying anything, so he continued, "I don't think that she has more than two months to live. The sickness has progressed quickly this last year, and even more so this month. I can't explain it, but… you have to prepare yourself." Mrs Aino nodded absently, while Rei fought to keep her tears at bay. "We could try the operation."

"She doesn't want it."

"When was the last time you talk to her about it?" Mrs Aino kept silent, which didn't mean anything. The doctor nodded. "I'll try to talk to her tomorrow with a psychologist. Minako currently has a high fever and is very weak. The medication will heal the infection and help her sleep peacefully, but you know that at this stage trying to lessen the pain and the side-effects is all we can do. Now she has to take it slowly. I've already told you, stress can only worsen her health. She has to have peace and quiet from now on."

Mrs Aino nodded and thanked him, and both of them left. Rei sighed, controlled her emotions and went into the room.

IV. Oxygen. Heart monitor. Minako looked pale, too thin, and tiny. Fragile.

Sick.

Rei had never seen her like that. The only times she had seen her at the hospital, she had been already treated and had been fine, tired, but apparently fine. Well, as fine as she could have been, Rei guessed.

She hated seeing her so inert. It was revolting, almost heart wrenching and unnatural.

Rei sighed again, uneasy, and stayed a few more minutes, standing unmoving by the door. Then she went to the bed and softly caressed Minako's forehead with her fingers.

"Sleep well."

And she left, knowing that there wouldn't be any rest for her that night.

* * *

When Rei went to Minako's room the day after, it was past noon, and if the girl still looked unwell, at least only the IV was present around her bed.

Rei knocked on the slightly opened door and Minako, half asleep and visibly weak, looked up at her with surprise.

"Reiko?" she softly asked.

Rei smiled and walked into the room, putting the yellow and orange flowers on the nightstand with the card next to it.

"Hi. Here, this is from the girls and me."

Minako tried to sit up but Rei shook her head, putting a hand on her arm.

"No. It's okay."

"Thanks for… It's nice of you and your friends."

They're yours too.

Rei wanted to say it. But she couldn't. Like she couldn't just cry to Minako to get the operation. The last time, Minako had more or less kicked her out of the Scouts, therefore Rei was scared that she would find something worse this time. After all, Minako didn't remember her, they were barely friends and not fellow Senshi with a common past life. The girl could just disappear if she wanted to, and Rei was sure that she wouldn't find Minako if Minako didn't want to be found.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Minako smiled. "I still have a fever, but I'm fine, don't worry. Tomorrow night I'll be in my bed. I'm sorry if I scared you last night. It's nothing, really."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Minako kept her smile on.

"Don't worry like that. You'll get wrinkles."

And if you don't get the operation, you'll never get wrinkles.

Rei turned her head to hide her tears and to give herself the time to put them under control. She saw the white computer on the table, and the little suitcase.

"Hayao brought it to me this morning," Minako said when she saw what Rei was looking at. "He said that you left a message to my parents and that they called him this morning to know how I was. It was really nice of you."

Rei shrugged, hiding her surprise. She knew that Minako's mother, at least, hadn't been on that plane. Maybe she had taken another one later, but it was impossible for her to have been in Paris this morning. If Mr Aino had left Tokyo yesterday around 9pm, he had reached Paris around 9 or 10am this morning. Or at least, Rei thought so. And she was pretty sure that there couldn't have been two direct flights Tokyo-France during the night, or at least not one only two hours or so after the first.

It meant that Minako had no idea that her mother had come to the hospital as soon as she had had Rei's message, missing her plane.

Kami, Ainos were weird.

"So, you'll be missing school this week," Rei smiled, trying to keep her mind occupied.

Minako smiled.

"Yep. And don't you bring me math homework."

"Ok. I promise, no math homework."

"Good!"

Minako was frowning. Rei watched her curiously.

"What?"

"No," the girl quickly said, lowering her eyes. "Nothing."

"Minako, what is it?"

Minako looked torn. She forced herself to sit down, paled a little and tampered with her IV. She was nervous, that much Rei understood. She wondered what it was about.

"You're a miko."

Rei didn't think that it needed a confirmation, so she kept silent, fearing that saying something would stop Minako.

"It means you're helping people with your communion to the Kami and the fire, right? And you said that you're gifted, right?"

"Yes."

"In what way?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are your gifts?"

"Oh," Rei said, frowning. Truthfully, it made her ill at ease to talk about it. She had been isolated because of these gifts in the past, and somehow she knew that it had been the same for Ami and Makoto. Usagi's gifts on the other hand had helped her, they had drawn people to her. Maybe Minako wanted to know, to understand, too. "Well… I can read things in the Fire, you know that. I can predict events sometimes, but it's never really easy to understand the signs. Sometimes I can feel that something is going to happen even when I'm not meditating. I'm really sensitive about things that people can't even feel a little, like good or evil energy linked to a location, and auras, intentions, nature of people, you know? Really, it's complicated to explain like that. I also have a special affinity with fire… I can feel it, if you want."

Minako wasn't looking at her. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Rei kept silent, and Minako talked after a while, her voice soft and fragile.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?" Rei asked.

"To be different."

Rei frowned.

"It did. But not anymore. I find life more interesting that way. And anyway, I don't know how it is to be just… normal."

"Have you ever met people like you?"

"I've met an old priest that had an exceptional link to the Kami, yes. But I think my gift and his were slightly different."

"A lot of people would think that you're crazy to think that powers exist."

"Maybe. But you know, I've met someone, when I was little, that could move little things with his mind. Really, he could do it. It exhausted him and I think that he couldn't use his gift to move things bigger than a book, but still, it's pretty extraordinary, isn't it? I know a girl who can predict the weather, really, you ask her and she tells you if it's going to rain or not, and she's never wrong, because she is in communion with nature and vegetation. I know another girl that is so intelligent that her capacity of analysis is nearly inhuman, and she is linked with water as I am with fire. So, do you think I am lying? Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No," Minako said quietly. "I think you're too honest to lie."

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"That I'm different."

"No. Being special is a good thing, I've been told. The man that told me that can understand animals."

"Really? Wait, is it Etso?"

"Yes."

"It must be fun."

"He says it's annoying, because they're not capable of reasoning. He's the one that helped me being fine with who I am."

Rei wanted to ask her so many questions. But she knew she had to restrain herself. For now.

"So, who are you?"

Minako raised her eyes toward her, her face never betraying her thoughts, but Rei could almost physically feel them swirling under the surface.

"It depends," Minako whispered after hesitating.

"On what?"

"On a lot of things."

"And people say I'm cryptic."

Minako smiled.

"Sorry."

"If you were wondering about all that, it means you're not totally ordinary yourself."

"I guess. I just… I just feel."

"Feel?" Rei asked, curious.

Venus had been so rarely with them that Rei didn't really know what the nature of Minako's powers was, and therefore what her natural gifts were like.

"I feel other's emotions. Their aura too, what they're like, inside. But primarily emotions."

"You're… an empathic. It's…" Suddenly, Rei tensed. "You can feel what I'm feeling?"

Minako giggled.

"Yep."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry," Minako reassured her after letting her blush. "You're difficult to read because of your bright aura. And I'm not totally without morals. Usually I don't pay much attention to what I feel coming from others, and I don't try to read emotions that are not at the surface of people's minds. But it is a part of me, a part of the way I see the world. I don't know anything else, and I can't really ignore it or block it."

Rei was still nervous. She just hoped that Minako had never felt some… things coming from her. It was embarrassing.

"You're scared, worried and nervous now, Reiko. Why?" Minako smiled, teasing.

"Stop reading me or… whatever!"

"Nope! Too much fun!"

"Great."

"Besides," Minako said, more serious now, "I like the taste of your emotions. They're always warm. Always true."

"Emotions aren't always true?"

"What I mean is… that you're honest with yourself. You don't try to lie, to force emotions in you that go against your heart. It's… soothing. I… I mean… people like you are rare. Humans are often… they're tormented, inside, they're cold or too passionate, they're full of truths that they hide behind smiles and perfect appearances and… you're not like that. What you are inside, you show to the world. People like you are precious to people like me."

"Oh."

It was scaring, really, how much they could be honest with each other suddenly. It wasn't the first time, but Rei realized how much this meant to her. These moments of peace, of perfect truth and understanding in the middle of lies and fear and pride and arguments.

"Light."

"What?"

"Light is my other gift. I'm linked to it. I can feel it, let it be sunlight or artificial light, it doesn't matter. If I'm in a certain mood, sometimes I can influence it. Make it more intense or less bright, but only slightly. And I need it. Well, when I was little I needed it. Couldn't sleep without a light on. It made me sick. I can support it now, even if I don't like it."

Rei nodded. She didn't know why, but that made sense, like something in her mind knew it before she was even told about it.

"Ah!" Minako suddenly breathed, shutting her eyes.

Rei frowned, instinctively inching nearer.

"Minako?"

"It's just… my head. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Minako nodded, even if she was obviously still in pain, her skin even paler than before.

"I should leave you rest a little," Rei decided. "I have to go to the shrine, but I'll be back later."

"It's okay, you don't have to – "

"Later," Rei said, leaving no room to discussion. She took her bag and waved, worry on her mind. "Take care. Rest."

Minako was already lying down, her eyes closing.

Rei left, knowing that their time was running out.

* * *

"Usagi? I was just reading your text message."

"_Hey, Rei! How is Minako?"_

"Tired. And sick. What did you want to tell me?"

"_It's Luna! She's come back!"_

"Really?" Rei smiled. Finally, good news! "When? How is she? Where was she?"

"_Well… it's not that simple," _Usagi said, her smile disappearing of her voice_. "You see, I'm not sure she's totally herself."_

"Why?"

"_She's a cat."_

"I know that."

"_No, Rei, she's a real cat! Not a plush cat."_

"That… is great, isn't it?"

"_No! She doesn't talk! She seems to understand me but… she doesn't talk and I'm not sure she has her __gifts either."_

"Oh. She can't talk at all?"

"_Well, she mews."_

"Ah. I see. Are you sure it's Luna?"

Usagi sighed.

"_Yes, I'm sure, Rei. She is almost black, smaller than normal cats, she has a crescent on her forehead, and I know that she's Luna. Only… she's not totally herself."_

"Did you tell it to the others?"

"_Yes. Mamoru and Ami think that Luna is maybe a little like Minako. They think that __what I did to restore the world had that effect on Minako because of her nature and of the fact that she was dead before the destruction of Earth, and on Luna because she's not an earthling."_

"So… maybe Artemis is lost too?"

"_Luna foun__d me. I think that the first thing Artemis would do would be finding Minako, don't you?"_

"Yes. Yes, I think that's a possibility."

* * *

Minako went to sit down on her bed, shaking and tired. She had just thrown up her breakfast, which was a common thing when she was under treatment.

It didn't mean it didn't frustrated her, of course.

She sighed and laid down, before pulling the cover to her and closing her eyes. In the silence of her hospital room, she fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

_War__s. Political intrigues. Lies. Sacrifices._

_Murders._

_Fights._

_Blood._

_Destruction._

_Corpses._

_Despair._

_End._

_

* * *

_

_She was fighting. But she knew that she was going to lose. She cried for more archers, ordered soldiers to go block the enemies' path to the East aisle. She was sending them to a gory death, she knew it. But she had to gain as much time as possible, and she was the commander of the armies. She had to decide, she had to lead._

_Horror was everywhere. Common people didn't stand a chance against monsters and the earthling generals. Venus, her Senshi and her soldiers had tried to protect them, but in the end, it didn't make a difference._

_They were dying. _

"_Princess! Your highness!"_

_Venus turned her head from the battle to the voice. On the Moon, only Venusians or loyal maids and pages called her by that title. It was like she had left her royal status with her home, her planet and people. Here she was only a Senshi, a soldier and a bodyguard._

_She didn't like it. _

_She wasn't only a soldier, not only a commander or a warrior._

_She wanted to be… more…_

_She saw the soldier running to her. Like herself, he had blood, black and red, all over himself. Unlike her, he seemed exhausted, tears in his eyes and pain on his face. He had the golden hair and crystal blue eyes of Venusians. And he was so young. 19 maybe. A child for their race, Venusians didn't die of old age before at least 100._

_Well, it had been like that, before the wars. The beautiful and golden kingdom had fallen five years ago. The only survivors were dying on the grey sand of this Moon. This silver ground that Sailor Venus had come to hate with time._

"_We have received news from the West side! They have fallen!"_

_Sailor Venus already knew it. She had felt the death of Jupiter. Her sister in arms had surely taken a lot of monsters with her, and a general. _

"_Then we are going to honor their memories!" Venus cried over the noise to her faction. _

_Only 30 of them __were still standing after 12 hours of fighting. Women and men from six different worlds, cultures and origins. All fighting and dying together, for a lost cause, for the memory of their planets and loved ones. It could have been beautiful, Venus thought, considering that half of them were at war with each other a few years ago. That was how the death of the planets had been sped up, after all. _

_Yep, it would be beautiful, if it just weren't too late. _

"_We are going to fight for the Queen!" she cried, her golden aura almost shining for all to see. And really, where was she, the Queen, while the United Armies were falling? "For our kingdoms!" And all that would be left of them after millenniums of greatness would be dust, because of none other than the Imperial Princess Serenity and her damn love, because of the Earthlings, because of the arrogance and decadence of all the planetary royal families. "For the memory of all that we loved! For our fallen comrades! We're going to fight, to resist, we're going to stand proudly and if we're living our last moments, then we are going to live them with honor! Hope is going to keep shining in our hearts!"_

_There was no hope. It was the end._

_No hope._

_They cheered around her, awaiting her orders. They were terrified, angry, desperate. But they were going to fight amongst ruins and corpses and dust with her, because she was the Senshi of Venus, she was the most skilled warrior alive, powerful, strong, unwavering, brilliant. They had faith in her, in her abilities. They knew she would never leave them going to the front line alone, that she always would be the first one in line and the last one to leave a battlefield. _

_She used her powers with all the energy she had, protecting her soldiers and killing as many enemies as she could. But when she saved one, two died. When she ripped a monster to pieces, five more stood in its wake._

_Still, the survivors followed her._

_It was all they could do. _

_No hope. She had made oaths, it was her duty. _

_Protect the princess, the queen, fight._

_Mercury __had just died. Venus couldn't help but to scream her anger and in a boost of power helped by her raw emotions, she slaughtered 30 monsters in one single second._

_It was not enough. _

_It__ was never enough._

_She had failed, she knew it, but she didn't know what she could have done differently. _

_Her Senshi __were dying, her precious Senshi. The last royal representatives of their races. And their factions were following them in death, following their princesses._

_Loyal to them to the end._

_Mars… Where was Sailor Mars? _

_Sailor Venus ignored her wounds, the physical pain was nothing. Suddenly there was blood on her, on her face, warm blood. She lowered her head. The young Venusian was lying at her feet, horribly mutilated. _

_The last of her faction still fought, even if they knew that they didn't stand a chance. There were tears on their cheeks, sobs in their breath, hate, terror and sadness in their eyes._

_Other soldiers __were coming, helping them. Venus saw the sign in their uniform. Mars' faction. And the survivors of Jupiter's one. _

"_Don't stand alone! I want groups of three or four! Archers, cover Mars's soldiers!"_

_There was Sailor Mars besides her suddenly. Half of her pale face was covered with blood. Her right leg was too. Her purple eyes were shining, she already knew that it was the end, and Venus thought that, maybe, the Martian had always known. There was a smirk on her face, and a glowing dagger in her hand._

"_So, Venusian, we're having difficulties?"_

_Venus slashed two monsters down with her chain and raised an eyebrow._

"_Never."_

"_Ready for the last show?"_

"_Who could have guessed that I would die with a barbaric Martian!"_

"_And dying with __your friend, is it better?"_

_Venus looked at her, and couldn't stop the sinking of her heart as the fire came from Mars' hands and destroyed the monsters that had been menacing two soldiers._

"_Yes," Venus whispered, her words swallowed by the battle. "It is."_

_She__ just didn't want to die alone, and the presence of her second in command and best friend was oddly comforting._

"_Until the end, huh, Venus?" Mars said, her back to Venus' one._

"_Hey, bet I can kill more than you!"_

"_You wish!"_

_And they fought._

_Because it was all they could do._

_There __was no tears in Venus' eyes. No nausea because of the smell of death and the view of corpses in all stage of mutilation._

_With her best friend, s__he was leading the last battle to protect the last kingdom._

_And the last survivors were following her._

_Straight to hell._

_

* * *

_

_She__ was holding her. Her black hair marred with mud. Her purple eyes too cloudy._

_Venus knew__ it. Mars was dying._

_There was dust and blood everywhere, but her tiara was as golden and shining as ever, the ruby almost sparkling. Venus wanted to tear it off and Crescent Beaming it to oblivion, but her hands were shaking from exhaustion and despair and disbelief and she couldn't do anything._

_Mars was dying._

_Violet eyes emptying before bright blue ones. _

"_Meyirin…"_

_Her first name, that Venus __had only heard four or five times this last decade and always from the princess of Mars, was heavy with the blood her best friend had in her mouth. Drops of it slowly rolled onto the pale skin, and Venus wanted to yell, but she didn't know what or why anymore._

_She wanted to say to her second in command to hold on, but it would just be cruelty, and Venus wasn't cruel. In the state in which Mars was now, dying would only be solace. She was in so much pain that her suffering was nearly overtaking Venus._

"_I'm here," Venus whispered._

_There was less noise now. Dead people didn't cry from pain or terror or despair or anger. Dead people didn't fight._

"_I… If one day our souls are reborn, I'll… find you…"_

"_Sshh."_

_Venus didn't want to hear it. She was not sure she wanted to be reborn._

"_I'll remember… I promise…"Mars said, her voice so soft._

_Venus was holding Mars' hand, she was holding her against her wounded body. She wanted her to know that she was there, with her._

"_I'll be here," she promised. "I'll be waiting."_

_Mars was looking at her, and she tried to say something, but the breath she took then was her last one. Her body shined bright red, and there she was, not Sailor Mars but just Reiva'rn Mars in a white and red dress tainted with her blood._

_Venus stood up, leaving her there with a part of her soul._

_No__ tears. Sailor Venus was already dead._

_S__he was running to face Metallia's army, she would fight to the end, and she suddenly understood._

_She had been in love with Mars._

_She hadn't only loved her, like she thought._

_No, she had been in love with the other princess. And as she was remembering Mars' eyes looking up at her while life had been leaving them, she just knew._

_Mars had been in love with her too._

_And then, it wasn't one dagger that she called to her, but two, and she didn't stop to understand why or how, because it was impossible for a Senshi to use others' weapons. _

_She fought, and fought, destroying and killing._

_And as the blade entered her middle and she was left there on the battlefield on the middle of silent ruins and corpses to die a slow and painful death, alone, she knew. _

_She couldn't move and pain was fading leaving emptiness in its wake, and she knew._

_She wasn't going to hell._

_She _was_ in hell._

_She d__idn't like it, but she was a guardian and a fighter. She already knew that in the next life, she was going to do all that she would be able to to prevent all that from happening again._

_And maybe, there would be life for her, a long life without war and pain and duty and violence._

_There w__ould be peace._

"_Reiva'rn..."_

_The last thing she s__aw before dying was a bright pure light._

_

* * *

_

Minako woke up with a start, sat down and looked at her trembling hands, tears obscuring her vision. Then she stared at her middle, at her arms and at her hands again.

The blood.

Where was the blood?

She felt dirty, she could feel the disgusting warm blood on her face and hands, she could feel it coagulate, she could smell it. She could feel the blade in her, the life escaping…

She was panicking.

She couldn't breath.

Her hands were pale and immaculate. She didn't understand.

It had been too real.

"Meow."

She startled, and saw the cat standing up on the bed, just next to her.

"What… what are you doing here?"

Her voice was heavy with the tears she wasn't letting fall. The white cat went to her, licked her hand and stroke his fur against her arm. He was trying to reassure her, apparently, and this sudden warmth and the feeling of his weird half human emotions undid her.

She embraced him, pushing her face in his fur and trying to control her reactions. Sobs were in her throat, but she didn't let them come out. She wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't.

"You were there, yesterday night. I had a nightmare then too. Were you trying to wake me up? To comfort me?"

His green eyes were looking up at her with infinite softness. He meowed again and she smiled. She kept stroking his head, thoughtful. She could feel his concern, his frustration.

"Who are you?"

But of course, he didn't answer her.

Answer her…?

"You know what, cat, I think you and me are going to escape this place."

He really didn't like the idea, that much she understood.

She smiled as she stood up to get dress.

A vision of a man with silver hair and weird white clothes and of a white plush cat with a crescent on his forehead made her wince.

She had to clarify all this.

It was that, or going crazy.

And going crazy a few weeks before dying just would not do.

It would have an ugly effect on her epitaph.

* * *

"Hi."

"Mina. Hello. Come in, come in."

She smiled slightly and immediately went to sit down, the cat right behind her. She didn't feel well, the ride had made her sick to her stomach and her head was killing her. Of course the constant flashes weren't helping.

"Are you alright?"

"I…" Minako smiled tiredly. "I should still be in my hospital bed, in fact."

Etso frowned. He knew she was unwell sometimes, but she had never told him how sick she could get or the truth about her illness.

"I'm going to take you back."

"No. It's okay. I let them a message telling them I would come back soon. I just needed to come here."

"Did you want to see Soleil?"

"No. Why? Is he alright?"

Etso sat down on an armchair and nodded.

"Yes. Do not worry."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you if you could talk with him."

"The cat? Didn't know you had one."

"He isn't mine," Minako said. "He just follows me around. He doesn't… feel like a cat. Not at all. Really, it's creepy, he is everywhere, like he knows where to find me, and he's intelligent and he sneaks into my room, into the hospital, everywhere!"

"Okay," Etso said, visibly amused. He scratched the cat behind the ears and smiled. "He's a beautiful little fellow, that one. But I never saw such a small cat before, and yet I'm sure he's adult. He could almost fit in your handbag. So, have you something to say?"

The cat meowed a few times, and Etso looked astonished.

"What?" Minako asked eagerly.

"Well, it's the first time I've met an animal with such a strong sense of grammar and syntax… usually they talk with images or feelings not with our words!"

"What did he say?"

"That his name is Artemis."

Minako blinked.

"I thought it was male."

Artemis meowed indignantly.

"Mina, he _is_ male. You hurt him."

Minako giggled.

"I'm sorry. But do you know that you have a goddess' name, cat?"

He turned his head away from her, his chin up in the air. Of course, Minako was even more amused by the fact.

"He says that you did that too, the first time."

That made Minako shut up.

"What? I… I've never met him before."

"He says you don't remember, but you know him. It's amazing," Etso marveled. "I never met such a creature before… He can talk! Really talk! He is no ordinary cat, Mina."

"Yeah," she whispered, looking at Artemis with dread.

"He says that he's a friend."

"Where did I meet him before?"

"He says you know it, in your heart."

"What does he mean?"

Etso shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I'm just the translator. Ah, he's saying that you should stop trying to be your stubborn self, accept your life and buy him sushi."

Minako blinked, then glared at the cat.

"I see you're definitely male."

Etso and Artemis looked at each other, and Minako rolled her eyes. The pain in her head was just getting worse, and she was sure that the cat was the cause of it.

She just…

In her mind, she saw the white plush cat again. With her. In hotel rooms, on buildings' roofs, on… stage?

What the hell?

Powers, light, youmas?, trainings, decisions, fights,…

Laughter. Complicity. Friendship. Respect. Love.

She was shaking again.

"I… I have to go."

She jumped to her feet, put her shoes on and almost ran out of Etso's house, ignoring his calls.

Too many flashes, too many feelings, she was hearing her own voice in her head.

_Don't worry, Artemis. I'm V, and V is the best!_

_Bet you I can take him down with only two Beams!_

_Don't eat so fast, you'll get sick. You're worst than a child, really!_

_So, video games night or DVD night? I really need to get this recording session out of my head. _

_That girl, Mars, I'm looking forward to it._

_Artemis, I think I'm going to stop my career…_

_Don't worry, I'm fine, Arty. _

_If you're not serious about the mission, you can leave. Minako disappeared yesterday, but Venus will fight until the end._

What was all that…

She ran faster, trying to escape the excruciating pain, the images, the voices…

… the memories?

* * *

Rei couldn't help but swear again.

That damn girl.

Really, who left a hospital leaving behind a note saying _Went to enjoy myself, do not worry, I'll be there at six_?

Rei had gone back to the hospital to see Minako, like she had promised, only to find Minako's mother talking with a nurse about her daughter's flight. Mrs Aino had said to the nurse to call her with news as soon as possible and not to say a word about her visit. Then Mrs Aino had gone inside the room to talk with a woman walking with a very bad limp. They had spoken a few seconds about Minako's usual independence with neutral voices and they had left separately.

Rei had left too, not knowing that what she had just witnessed would have completely astonished Minako.

She stopped the taxi, paid and exited the car. Her sixth sense was telling her she was near. She walked for a little while, noting that she was only a few streets away from where Etso lived. As she was ready to call a taxi again, Rei spotted a small white cat. She frowned.

"Artemis?"

The cat turned to her before running toward her. Rei smiled and bent down to pet him.

"Remember me? It's great to see you. I know you can't talk, but do you know where Venus is?"

He ran again and she followed him toward the end of the quiet street. The night was slowly falling, and Rei knew it would rain soon. She spotted Minako right after sensing her presence. The girl was sitting down on a bench, pale and trembling, a highly troubled expression on her face, her arms protectively wrapped around herself.

Rei and Artemis slowed down.

"Minako?" Rei asked softly, prudently. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Go away," Minako mumbled, her head low.

Now that Rei was nearer, she could see the tears on her cheeks, and something in her heart broke.

"What happened?"

"I just said that I wanted you to leave me alone. And take that thing with you."

Rei looked at Artemis, confused, but the cat had lowered his head, a telltale sign of culpability. She knew that Minako was fighting with herself to keep her voice in check, she had often heard that edge in her tone.

"You mean him?"

"Yes, I mean him."

"Can you… Minako, what's the matter? You don't look well, you should go back to the hospital."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Minako cried suddenly, jumping to her feet, her somber eyes shining with tears and pain and…

"Okay," Rei said, stunned.

She watched as Minako raised her hand to her head, whimpering.

"Why doesn't it stop?" she asked, her voice heavy with sobs.

"What?" Rei asked worryingly.

"It's his fault! He was there, and now it just doesn't stop, and it… God! No, don't touch me!"

"Sorry. I…"

"And you!"

"What about me?"

"I saw you! But… but it wasn't you, was it? I… I just don't know anymore… There was so much blood and you were… you were… So much blood…"

She sobbed, her hands trembling against her head. She looked in pain and exhausted and so lost and scared and fragile… It killed Rei inside, and she didn't even understand herself why it hurt so much.

"I'm fine," Rei said, but she just felt dumb.

"I… You weren't! You… You lied to me! You _lied_! You… told me you would… but you… and then you were dead and…"

Minako lowered her hands suddenly, looking at them like she expected to see something else. But all that was on her palms were the tears that kept falling from her eyes.

"And then I'm here. I'm me, but I'm not me…" Minako whispered. "And I saw you… in the church… but…"

She whimpered again, closing her eyes against the pain. Rei was afraid she would faint or worse, she looked sick and broken, and the miko didn't know what to do and hated herself for it.

Minako was reliving a few of her memories, that was for sure.

Rei felt helpless, and it was the worst possible feeling.

"What… what is happening to me?!" Minako sobbed.

"I… am not sure."

Minako looked up at Rei and shook her head, agitated, but looking into the miko's eyes seemed to provoke more flashes and Minako rose her hands to her head again, as if she could physically block the pain and memories that way.

"God, it hurts! I can't take it anymore! Make it stop!"

"I…"

"Please make it stop, Rei!"

Rei would have loved to do it, to tear off the distress away from her. She didn't care if Minako never remembered her, at that second all that she could see was the girl in so much pain that it seemed to radiate from her and the tears on her cheeks and all she could hear were her pleas and her sobs and it was destroying her inside.

She wanted to do something, but she didn't what or how, and she just couldn't _think_…

"Make it stop, please… Make it stop!"

So, she just did the only thing that came to her mind.

She went to Minako in two quick steps, put a hand on her neck and another on her side, and in a purposeful gesture but certainly not with abruptness, she... kissed her.

Minako startled against her lips and Rei could feel the wetness of her salty tears. Stunned at her own reaction, she closed her eyes and just went with the moment, holding Minako tightly to her. She felt the girl's sobs soften as they kissed, and Rei, in the back of her mind, couldn't fathom what was happening. How could she have the nerve to do this?

Not that she was complaining, but she was fairly certain that she could have picked her moment better!

When they separated, Rei was sure she was reddening. She was more or less holding Minako up on her feet, and she felt oddly better now that she held the other young woman in her arms.

"Huh. Sorry," Rei whispered, suddenly very aware of Artemis near them, of the possibility of witnesses and of the fact that Minako was sick and had been crying.

"A… actually," Minako said, her eyes shining too much but no more tears leaking from them, "I'm better now. I… it stopped."

"Oh. Great."

Rei didn't know what to do. She began to let go of Minako, but the girl tensed, lowered her head on Rei's shoulder, tightened her arms around the miko's waist and sighed.

"Don't. I don't want it to come back."

"You have a fever again."

"Hmm."

"I'm calling a taxi. You need to go back to the hospital."

They hadn't talked on the ride back. Minako had taken hold of Rei's hand and hadn't let it go until they were in her room. Artemis jumped out of her bag, worriedly watching his sick charge.

"The nurse is coming," Rei said. "I should go."

Minako nodded.

"Ok," she whispered. "You should take Artemis with you, he's surely hungry."

"Artemis?"

"He has told Etso his name."

"Oh. Ok."

Artemis didn't agree with her decision, but Rei silenced him with a glare and he let her carry him.

"You should rest, ok?"

Minako smiled a little.

"Don't worry about me. I… I'm sorry for my outburst, I…"

"It's okay."

Rei didn't know what Minako remembered, what she thought, she didn't know anything. But she was herself too confused, she needed to rest, to meditate.

"Really, it is," Rei reassured her when she noticed that Minako seemed to be worried and embarrassed about her loss of control. "You're exhausted, and you need to sleep, that's all."

"Yeah."

"So, I'm leaving. Goodnight."

Minako nodded and, as Rei turned to leave the room, she took her hand and leaned toward her to kiss her cheek, her lips lingering on Rei's skin for a few seconds.

"Thanks," she whispered, before letting her go and going to her suitcase.

Rei nodded and left the hospital after a moment of hesitation.

Too many feelings were raging inside of her mind and heart, and she hated being that lost.

Hated being so scared of what the future would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was…

Frustrating.

Embarrassing.

But at the same time, Rei couldn't deny the happy feeling in her heart.

Still, all she seemed able to think about was that kiss.

Her first and really unexpected one.

It was quite normal, she knew, but it was annoying her that she could act like a typical 16 and a half year old teenage girl like that.

And as she was leaving the school ground with her friends, her mind was still occupied with Minako's health and returning memories and the kiss.

What the hell the other girl had thought about that?

Rei wasn't stupid. She had known for a while that she wasn't fascinated by Minako only because she had admired Venus and had looked up at her. Despite what her friends maybe thought, Rei was not as innocent or uptight as she wanted to seem. Like any other teen, she was struggling with her feelings and hormones and their effect on her. She was just more composed and balanced than most people her age. For example, she knew that if she sometimes found a few young men attractive, she tended to notice girls a lot more. The fact in itself had never bothered her. She had, after all, discovered that she was the reincarnated form of an alien princess with special powers, and that was otherwise troubling.

What was really making her nervous was the fact that one, she was a miko, and a Shinto priestess involved with another woman would never do, two, she was a senator's daughter, and, if she really didn't care about politics, she knew that she would be in the spotlight the second the information would be known, and three,…

Three. Minako.

Of all the girls in Tokyo…

But of course, it had to be Minako. She was just…

Rei sighed. As much as the girl annoyed her sometimes, she amused her too, made her happier with each of her rare sincere smiles, she surprised her all the time. Rei had respect for her and her numerous abilities. She loved her voice and her ideas, loved the fact that Minako could be so distant while adoring the world so much, loved the fact that she could care about children and try to save the world while being totally passionate about her career and being dying, she loved the fact that Minako could be so innocent one moment and the other could seem so aged that it was almost frightening.

Rei liked the girl's intelligence, the fact that she hated studying but could talk almost fluently two other languages, loved astronomy and geography and could strategize about a volley-ball game like she would be able to plan the defense of kingdom and lead armies. The miko loved her passion for music, her dedication to her career, even if Rei had never liked Minako's tendency to work until exhaustion took over. But they were kind of similar in that aspect. It was a little weird, but Rei found Minako's tendency to be melodramatic, too competitive, arrogant and slightly manipulative rather cute. Yeah, apparently, she was a lost cause.

Rei even loved her teasing, to a certain extent. She understood now that it was Minako's way of showing affection and of being sure of getting attention. Rei liked that too, as much as she loved Minako's strength and independency, she liked that fragility in her. That craving for attention, let it be of masses of fans or just of her family. And that awkwardness that Minako knew how to hide but that Rei had seen a few times, that hesitation when she dealt with Rei's and the girls' interest and friendship.

It was endearing.

And slightly scary, too. Rei suddenly realized that she, in fact, had a few of these traits as well.

But she would never admit it to anyone, especially to Makoto. She would never let her forget it.

Rei didn't understand a lot of things about Minako. But it didn't matter, because in the end, despite of everything, she knew her. She never felt more true to herself than when she was with Venus, and she knew that she had more faith and respect for Minako Aino than she would ever have for anybody else.

Not that she would tell that to Venus, of course.

There were other things that she loved. Minako's eyes and smile. That cute little thing she did with her bottom lip and teeth when she was studying. Her hands. Her flawless skin. Her legs. Her…

"Rei!"

"Huh? What? What?"

Makoto looked at her with annoyance.

"Where are you? I called you four times!"

Rei blushed.

"Sorry," she said, seeing Ami smiled with amusement beside her. They were almost at the bus stop. "I was thinking."

"It must have been really important," Makoto noticed.

"Where's Usa?"

"And really interesting. Usagi left five minutes ago."

"Oh. Hey! Where are you… Let me go!"

"Nope."

"The bus is there!"

"Yep."

"Makoto!"

"Don't look at me like that, that doesn't work anymore, you should know it. Ami?"

"I'm rather thirsty."

"Ok."

"But…"

Rei didn't protest anymore. She knew her friends well now. A few minutes later they were sitting in a quiet corner of the café next to the Crown.

"So, what happened?" Makoto asked after they had ordered.

"What? Nothing."

"Rei, you barely said a word today, except to snap at that group from Ami's class because of these rumors on Minako's absence."

"I'm tired, that's all."

"How is Minako?" Ami asked with her usual calm voice.

"Not well. She refuses to undergo the operation again."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"No. I heard it when a doctor talked about it with Mrs Aino. I officially don't know that Minako's that sick."

"It's troublesome."

"Yes, like all that's happening. Artemis is with her, but I'm not sure… I think Usagi is right about Luna and him."

"Rei, what happened yesterday?"

Rei frowned at Ami's questioning look.

"Nothing."

Their drinks arrived and the waiter left. Rei sighed.

"Well, something did happen. Minako seems to relive a few of her memories in the form of nightmares and flashes and it's disturbing her greatly. I think she doesn't understand at all what's happening, she's lost and scared, and I couldn't really tell her that she was just seeing things from her true past… and I'm not sure but I think she recovered memories from Sailor Venus too."

"Ah," Makoto said, frowning, "yes, I bet that's surely… confusing. Did she saw us in these flashes?"

"I don't know. We didn't talk about it. She was a little… incoherent. It seemed to hurt her too, to make her even more ill."

"Mmh," Ami softly emitted, thoughtful. "The fact that she has met us and Artemis may have triggered her memories."

"She's dying, and her memories make it even worse."

"Maybe we should tell her," Makoto said. "Explain all of it to her."

"She would think we're crazy."

"Maybe not. It could help her."

Rei sighed, putting her long hair in a loose ponytail.

"I'm going to see her later. Maybe things have changed."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

Rei was already nervous about seeing Minako because of the kiss, she couldn't think of a more awkward situation than having her friends with her.

"No. It's okay. Besides, you're seeing Motoki."

Makoto blinked.

"How… how do you know this? He sent me a text message about it only an hour ago." Rei smiled and shrugged, and her friend lightly pushed her with her fist. "You little witch! Stop doing your vision thing on me."

"Wasn't intended, sorry," Rei sheepishly smiled. "So… how is it going?"

Makoto reddened.

"Well. Thanks."

Ami and Rei exchanged a glance. Separately, they were the least indiscrete of the group and the last ones prompt to tease. But they liked to team up when they were together.

"So," Ami began innocently, "is he nice?"

"Of course he is," Makoto answered.

"I think he's funny."

"Yes, he is."

"Does he know how to cook?"

"He's learning."

"Does he sing well?"

"Not really, why?"

"How are his studies going?"

"Well, but –"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Amazing but… _Ami_!"

Rei and Ami burst out laughing and Makoto crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"Really! Where are Usagi and Venus when you need them?"

"So, he's an amazing kisser, huh?" Rei asked, eyes tinkling.

"Shut up, Hino. And you, Ami, I didn't know you could be this sneaky!"

"I'm sorry," the girl giggled.

"And Naboru, is he a good kisser?"

Ami stopped laughing, her face bright red.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"Come on, don't lie. Motoki told me that one afternoon Mamoru, Naboru and him had talked about kisses and other things."

"That doesn't mean that Naboru and I have kissed."

"You wouldn't be blushing like that if –"

"Ok, he is a good kisser, happy?"

"Yep."

When the glances of her friends turned toward her, Rei fought to stay stoic.

"What? I'm single, remember?"

"Well, we're not always with you," Makoto smiled as Rei rolled her eyes. "And a lot more of young guys and girls are going to the shrine this last year and, I'm sorry, but I don't think that it's to pay their respects to the Kami."

"What does it have to do with me?" Rei asked, even if she knew.

"Please, didn't you notice the looks guys are giving you everywhere?"

Embarrassed, Rei shrugged.

"I wasn't kissed by any of them, ok?"

She had kissed one of her female friends, and that wasn't the same, right?

"You could have, if you weren't so intimidating."

"Anyway, I have to go."

Ami and Makoto laughed.

"As you want," Makoto said, before getting more serious. "Give us news, ok?"

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Minako wasn't one to stay still.

She was just so angry right now that she could destroy everything in her room. She had been supposed to go home tonight, but her neurologist had declared that she had to stay one more night.

She hated it.

She wanted to be free.

The cat, Artemis, was hiding in her room. She was better now, less flashes and even less pain, but she didn't like his presence near her. She was just so confused…

In dreams, she had seen Rei, but younger, in the church. Her church. They had been talking while caring for a dog. And then they had been fighting over something. And then, Minako had been singing a more elaborated version of her song _C'est la vie_ before a screaming public.

Rei…

Even in these strange flashes, Minako felt something burning for that girl.

God, she was going insane, wasn't she?

And that kiss…

Minako smiled, letting her fingers softly caress her lips.

It had been chaste and sweet and surprising and… marvelous.

And at the exact moment where Rei had taken her in her arms and had kissed her, all of the flashes had stopped, totally and abruptly, and the pain had faded and she had felt protected and warm and…

Happy.

She had felt Rei's pain and helplessness and sadness and anger and… when she had kissed her, she had felt her hesitation and mortification and fear and affection and love and…

Minako had just loved it. She wanted to feel those soft lips against her own again, against her skin, she wanted to be in her arms again and feel that soothing warmness in her heart, because for the first time since all of this began, she had felt protected.

The thought that someone as noble and romantically shy as Rei Hino had kissed her made Minako deliriously proud and happy.

It was almost ridiculous, because Minako knew a lot of people who were interested in her. But none of them was Rei.

"Hey."

Minako raised her head from the magazine she had been more or less reading and smiled a little when she saw Rei at her door. She was in the Juuban school uniform and she looked a little awkward. She was nervous too, and worried.

"Come in," Minako invited, glad that she had decided to take a bath and to change into clothes that didn't smell of hospital just an hour before. She put her magazine on the nightstand. "How was school?"

"As usual. How are you?" Rei asked, stopping near the bed.

Minako smiled.

"Actually, a lot better. No more fever and just light headaches. I told you it was nothing."

"Is it?"

"What?"

"Nobody is hospitalized for a few days for nothing."

Minako didn't lose her smile but she again had the feeling that the miko knew everything, or at least too many things.

"Didn't I say not to worry about it?"

"Fine. As you want. I'm glad you feel better."

Minako nodded.

"Me too."

Artemis went from under the nightstand to the bed when he saw that it wasn't a nurse that had entered in the room. Rei smiled before carrying him on the bed.

"Here."

"Meow."

Minako petted him before stopping.

"I need some fresh air. Want to go take a stroll with me?"

Rei nodded, and they went to the hospital's park which was almost deserted.

"About yesterday," Minako began hesitantly, and she felt Rei's nervousness. She wondered if the girl feared that she would say something about the kiss. Adorable. "I'm sorry about how I acted."

"Didn't we decide that it was nothing?"

"I just wanted to say… Well, I guess the fever was playing tricks on me."

"Did you have nightmares?"

"Something like that."

"What did you see? You said something about me…"

Minako tensed and stopped walking, trying to feel the miko's emotions. Maybe if she told her about it, she could determine if Rei knew something about what was happening to her…

"It was weird, really."

"You can tell me," Rei said, her voice as soft and calm as her eyes.

A strand of her hair had escaped her ponytail and Minako had to use all her control to resist the urge to tuck it behind the girl's ear and let her fingers linger on her skin…

"Well, the first thing I saw was you, a little younger, at the church, with me and a dog, and you didn't know who I was, and it surprised me. You were cute!" Rei rolled her eyes, and Minako smiled brightly when she saw the pink on her cheeks. But her happiness was short lived. "And then… it changed. It was… war. On the moon. Told you it was weird. And I was fighting and leading an army against monsters and… everybody was dying. There was… blood, everywhere, my friends were being massacred, and I tried but… everybody died and we lost. I failed. And then… you were there but…"

Minako couldn't look at Rei. Her emotions weren't what she expected. The miko wasn't surprised nor amused. She was… sad, curious, frustrated.

"But what?"

Minako shrugged.

"I don't know why, but I know it was you, even if… you weren't you. You were beautiful there too, and strong, and… you died."

She felt Rei's shock and her understanding. At what, she didn't know. Minako looked at her hands, but she didn't see the blood on her palms. Rei's blood.

"You died in my arms, and I couldn't do anything about it, and you were in so much pain…"

Minako felt the tears in her eyes, in her throat again, saw her hands trembling. Rei took them in hers and her warmness contrasted with Minako's memory of her death.

"I'm here. Whatever you saw, it was a long time ago."

There were feelings in her voice too. Sadness and hesitation. Minako tensed and looked up at her, not caring if the other girl saw her tears again.

"What do you mean?"

Rei was ill at ease. She averted her eyes and tried to let go of Minako's hands, but Minako didn't let her do it. She liked the contact and didn't want the miko to avoid her.

"Do you believe in past lives?"

Minako almost laughed.

"No."

She could feel Rei's shock, the irony coming from her in waves.

"Then how do you explain the things you saw?"

"Nightmares."

"You were awake."

"So?"

"Who do you think Artemis is?"

"A cat."

"You know he's not a cat."

"Fine. A special cat."

Rei was frustrated now. Minako almost giggled happily, finding her adorable. But the situation wasn't, and she just frowned.

"So, what, you think that we met in a past life? An alien past life? I think you stayed too long in front of your fire, Reiko."

Rei glared at her.

"And I think it's ridiculously ironical that we're having this conversation."

"So?" Minako said. She didn't know why, but suddenly felt nervous. "Who is Artemis?"

"A friend."

"A cat friend."

"Work with me here."

"Why? It sounds insane! For all I know I'm just making up things, for god's sake. Maybe you're not even here right now."

"What? Why wouldn't I?"

"You could be just a manifestation of something going wrong in my brain!"

"I thought you were fine," Rei said, sarcasm in her tone.

Minako glared at her and let go of her hands, having just realized that she still held them.

"I am."

"You're not."

"What?"

Rei sighed, and there was more than anger in her. More than sadness. Just more.

"Look, I know it's a lot, but Artemis is a part of this past you're reliving, and I am too."

"Fine. So prove it. What were the last things you said to me before dying?"

Rei paled, and Minako knew that it wasn't because she was lying.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't remember that past. I just know it exists."

"Than how do you know that Artemis is part of it?"

"Because I remember another past. Mine. Yours. But you've forgotten, and I don't know why."

"I don't follow you," Minako said, her voice as hard as the look she was surely giving Rei.

"What you saw, about the dog and us, in the church. It's true. We've met like that for the first time. A year and a half ago. But then… something happened, and now you don't remember anything."

"Ok. I'm not crazy. You are."

"No! Kami, I should have let Ami and Mako come."

"Don't tell me your friends are involved in this!"

"Of course they are! We all are! And you especially! You… you were the first of us to awaken. You were the only one that remembered all of the past life, and apparently you still are! And you… you…" Rei closed her eyes, and Minako watched, astonished, how she stopped the tears that were obviously menacing to fall. "Do what you want. Believe what you want. You always do that anyway."

"Don't you leave!" Minako cried before catching one of Rei's hands to keep her there. "You can't just say all of that and leave!"

"What do you want me to say?"

Minako opened her mouth, and closed it. In her heart, she knew she wanted her to say so many things, but she didn't know where that need came from.

She wasn't even sure who she was anymore.

"I don't care!" she screamed finally, feeling too much, understanding too little. "I don't care! You can't just be your mysterious self and leave me there hanging! You can't just come into my life with your righteous attitude and leave like that, Mars!"

"How… did you call me?"

"Doesn't matter."

"No. You called me Mars."

"I'm sorry, okay? I must be more tired than what I thought! I don't know where that come from."

She let go of Rei's hand and turned toward the hospital. But she stayed where she was because she didn't want to go back to her room again. She could feel Rei's eyes on her. Her headaches were returning.

"I think you know I'm telling you the truth," Rei said behind her. "I think something in you remember everything. I think you remember more than what you're telling me."

"I don't remember!"

"But you admit that you know something isn't right."

Minako faced her.

"I admit I'm wondering a lot of things about you. Like why you didn't tell me the truth from the beginning! Why didn't you tell me anything?! Why now?"

Rei lowered her eyes.

"I couldn't. You don't remember, and I… We thought that maybe, it was because something somewhere had decided to give you another chance. But now… you remember and you're… here." Rei made a gesture toward the hospital, before looking at Minako with eyes as sad as they were cloudy. "We… I can't let that happen again."

"That? What?"

"I know you're sick. Like you were when we met. I know that you only have a few weeks left."

Minako shook her head.

"That's great," she mumbled. "Just great."

"I know that you don't want to undergo the surgery that could heal you."

"That has more chances of killing me than helping me," Minako corrected. "I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to talk about epic and tragic wars, or about warrior princesses, or about… anything. I'm tired. Bye."

"And now you're leaving! It's so typical."

Minako stopped and glared at her.

"You don't know me as well as you think, Rei Hino or Mars or whoever you are. You don't know me."

"It's so easy for you to do that, isn't it?"

Minako stopped again.

"Do what?"

"Ignoring situations you don't like. It's easy for you to decide to not fight! Why? Are you that scared?"

"It has nothing to do with fear!"

"Oh, I think it has a lot to do with it!"

"No! You don't know anything!"

"Then why don't you fight for your life? Are you really such a coward that you don't want to try all you can to live?!"

"And who the hell told you that I wanted to live?!" Minako cried suddenly, losing control of her emotions. "Who told you that I deserved to survive?!"

That seemed to shut Rei up, and somewhere in her mind, Minako took a sick pleasure in the fact. She turned again.

"Don't come again. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. You can keep the alien cat of the past. Leave me alone."

And she went back to the hospital.

And Rei didn't try to stop her this time.

Minako didn't know if this was a good thing. Or even if it was what she wanted.

* * *

Of course, that night, Rei hadn't slept a lot.

Minako's words had kept echoing in her mind until finally exhaustion had took over and she had closed her eyes to be swept away in a sea of nightmares.

Artemis looked sadly at her as she took her bag and prepared to leave. She wouldn't go to school that day, she had other things far more important to do.

Rei sighed and looked at the small cat with somber eyes.

"I suppose you still don't talk? And if you could, what would you tell me, huh? I just don't understand anymore. Why did she say that? Doesn't she want to live?"

Artemis went to her, as if to say something.

"She wanted to live the last time. Well, after we convinced her anyway… But it's different now, she's not the same and after what happened yesterday… she won't talk to me, and time is running short…"

Rei left the shrine, lost in her thoughts. She needed something to convince Minako. It was true that Rei didn't know her as well as she would want to, and the opposite was also true, Minako didn't know her well.

But there was something that was illogical in all this. That wasn't about the mission anymore. Minako should be free, she should want to live.

The idea that Minako was just waiting for death made her almost physically ill. It couldn't be possible. Rei just couldn't imagine having to deal with Minako's death again.

Why?

Without even knowing how she had arrived there, Rei found herself before the hospital where Minako was staying. She sighed and decided that it couldn't hurt to make sure that the girl was fine.

She entered and, as soft sound and music came to her ears, she felt a strong sense of déjà vu. She walked toward the room and peeked inside, and here she was, Minako, smiling and sitting down with a circle of sick children and teenagers, a guitar in her hands and softly singing an acoustic version of _I'm Here_. Apparently, a few of the ten or so others around her knew her. She wasn't an idol there. She was only one of them.

She finished her song and took the praises with smiles. After that, she talked about her song with the others, taking suggestions and all, until a young boy that was beside her, pale and an IV in his arm, called her.

"Hey, Minako, can you play _C'est la vie_?"

"Again, Eiko?" she laughed. "I've already played it two times!"

"But I love it," he pouted. "It's cool."

Two girls joined the boy in his request and Minako nodded.

"Okay, okay. But everybody's singing this time, I bet you know it by heart now." She played a few notes before stopping. "And Chikane, that goes for you too."

The girl, who was about Minako's age or so, rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she answered sarcastically, "we just need happy music around here."

Minako smiled and began to play what had been, in her last life, her best success. The kids sang with her, others just clapped their hands, maybe because they never had listened to Minako's music before that morning. Which was good, Rei thought, because it may be because they weren't as sick as Minako or the others.

After that song, a nurse came in with a smile and told everybody that it was enough, that they had to go back to their rooms or to the common room. But there were happiness and energy in the room and the children that weren't there before. Rei left discreetly, happy that Minako still had that effect on people and thinking that it was maybe for that that the girl sang, that she had become an idol in another life. To make people happy at least for a little while.

Rei was leaving the hall when she spotted a familiar face. Mrs Aino was furtively going toward the stairs, too, a weirdly soft expression on her face. Rei looked back and saw Minako talking with Chikane, unaware of her mother's presence or of Rei's, and she frowned.

It was risky, but Rei didn't really have a choice. She had to try.

She went toward the stairs and pushed the door to enter just behind Mrs Aino.

"Are you going to leave like that?"

The woman, surprised, turned and raised an eyebrow at Rei.

"Miss Hino. Hello."

"Hello," Rei said, remembering her education. "Are you just going to leave? Again?"

"Well, yes, I have a lot of things to do."

"Why were you there this morning, then?" Rei replied. "Why are you still there, and not in Paris or Rome with your husband or colleagues?"

Mrs Aino looked cross. Rei recognized that expression. It was the same one that Minako had when she prepared herself to escape a discussion.

"Listen –"

"She doesn't know, huh? She doesn't know that you missed your plane because of my message Saturday night. She doesn't know that you missed it because you went immediately to the hospital, and she doesn't know you stayed in Tokyo since then. She doesn't know that you worry about her and that you come here everyday to see her when she sleeps or is occupied, when she can't see you."

"I don't think that it's any of your business."

"Not mine, but Minako's. I just don't understand why. She's going home today, isn't she? So what, you're going to hide in a closet so she can't know that you're here?"

"For your information, my plane leaves at noon."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes," Mrs Aino said, disdain in her voice. "Of course I'm leaving. I have a lot of things to do, I told you."

"And Minako? You're going to let her here, in a big empty house?"

"I have employees that I trust to take care of my daughter. Now, if you would excuse-me."

"She'll be dead, you know."

Mrs Aino tensed, and faced Rei, her hazel eyes stormy.

"I beg your pardon?"

"One day, you are going to go back to Tokyo from one of your dear business trips, and you're going to enter your home to learn that your daughter has died while you were somewhere in the sky. Died alone. Is that really what you want?"

"I don't know what you think you –"

"I don't understand anything!" Rei said, angry and frustrated. "I don't know anything about you, or your family, I just know that Minako is dying and she's alone to face that. I know that her father is at the other end of this world and that her mother pretends not to care when it's obvious you do."

"Like you've said, miss Hino, you don't know anything."

"I saw your face after Minako sang. I think you love her, more than you think you do. I just don't get it, why did you leave her alone all these years then, because you know, your daughter, she's a special girl, she's extraordinary, intelligent, gifted, caring, funny and as flawed as anybody else. But she's selfless too. More than anyone would ever know. And I've known a lot of people, Mrs Aino, a lot, but people with a bright soul such as hers, I've only met five before."

"Don't tell me who my child is, miss Hino," Mrs Aino said, and Rei knew she had succeeded in touching something in her. "I know her more than anybody else in this world. I carried her, I brought her into this world. I _know_ her. I know she's a good girl and…"

"So what? Are you going to let her die?"

"She has made her choice."

"I know that! It doesn't mean that it can't be changed! Have you even tried to talk to her about it?"

"You should leave."

"Certainly not! If you love her, then you should go talk to her. I don't know what happened between you two if anything happened at all, but I know that she thinks you don't care about her. Trust me, I _know_, because I've been in her shoes. And… and despite all she can say, it matters. Parents always matter to a child. I think she needs you."

"Minako is a strong girl. She knows how to take care of herself."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. She needs her mother. She's scared and lost, she's sick, and she needs someone to protect her and hold her hand. She needs someone to… She needs you."

Mrs Aino was avoiding her eyes now. Rei controlled her tears and closed her fits angrily.

"I've tried and talk to her, but we fought and… If you love her, then you will try and talk with her. Without this operation, she'll die soon."

"What makes you think that I can make a difference?" Mrs Aino whispered. "Nothing could. Two years ago I tried, but apparently it didn't change anything."

"Was it the first time?"

"What?"

"Was it the first time you came to see her without her knowing? When she was at the hospital, or when she was singing?" Mrs Aino's silence was an answer in itself. "I don't understand it. How can you be so stupid? Don't you see what you've done to her?!"

"Of course you don't understand," Mrs Aino said with a voice suddenly soft and caring. Rei averted her eyes, ill at ease under her soft gaze. "You have a good heart. The heart of your mother."

"Don't bring her into this."

"She was a friend of mine, you know. You don't remember it, but we met when you were a tiny child. Anyway, I have to go now. You should go to school. Aren't you supposed to be there right now?"

Rei glared at her, shook her head and left, dejected.

She was so angry. At Minako, at Mrs Aino.

She just didn't understand.

She just knew that she would go see Minako later and try again to talk to her.

And maybe, her discussion with Mrs Aino had been enough to make her act.

Too bad Kami couldn't give her a guidebook on Aino weirdness.

* * *

"That girl has spirit."

Mrs Aino raised her eyes to see Hitomi Aino standing near the stairs' door that Yumi had just exited. The woman was looking at her, her stick in her hand and a mocking glint in her eyes.

"She must know Minako very well. And care a lot about her. But I've never heard of her."

"I think Minako cares about Rei as well," Mrs Aino answered with her usual cold voice. "What are you doing her?"

"I had a meeting with my physician. I thought that asking about Minako's health wouldn't be too much of a bother."

Yumi and Hitomi looked at each other with disdain, but also with understanding that the two women would never acknowledge.

"Were you going to see Minako?"

Hitomi raised an eyebrow, accentuating the worrying effect of the scar on her cheek.

"Are you?"

Yumi decided that the discussion was closed and began to silently leave, but her husband's sister stopped her.

"I've found something interesting in Minako's room two weeks ago when I was cleaning."

"What was it?"

Mrs Aino knew that Hitomi wouldn't tell her that if it were nothing. She knew what the woman thought of her and her decisions and because of that, Hitomi would not share that type of info with her if it weren't really important.

"Drawings. Dark. Disturbing. The kind you warned me about four years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yumi asked, her worry making her voice harsher.

Hitomi wasn't impressed. She shrugged.

"I thought you had better things to do. What do these drawings mean?"

"Nothing," Mrs Aino replied, before turning to leave.

"Does she know that you were there for her national volley-ball final last year?"

"Does she know that you were there?" Yumi retorted.

"But I'm not Minako's mother."

Yumi turned from Hitomi's smug face and left. No, Hitomi wasn't Minako's mother.

Minako was her daughter.

_Her_ child.

Her precious little girl.

Always had been and always would be.

* * *

When Yumi entered the room, Minako was asleep.

She slowly went to the girl's bed and tucked her in, like she used to when Minako had been younger. Every night.

She kissed her forehead and sat down on a chair, looking at her daughter face as she slept.

She remembered times when it had been just the two of them in the world. Laughter, and complicity, and all these moments of their daily life. Minako's tendency to get into trouble, because of her childish curiosity or her mischievousness. Her giggles and her pouting. Her innocence and all these questions that she would ask about all she would see.

She had been such a little spitfire. Always running and playacting what she would see on TV. Always breaking things and playing pranks. She had been such a sweet and happy child. Not an easy one, but despite what Yumi would say, she had been proud to have such a troublesome baby.

Minako had been interested in everything, besides studying of course. She had been independent from a young age, had always loved to play and go on adventures. She had spent hours in the house's garden, fighting for a prince and slashing dragons, talking with imaginary faeries and allies. Even if she had had an easy personality from the start, she had had troubles to make friends even at such a young age. Yumi had always thought that it had been because of her exploding enthusiasm and forwardness and of her ever present imagination.

But then, the nightmares had begun.

Minako had been 6 when it had happened for the first time. She had woken up screaming, sweaty and trembling, and her mother had had trouble to calm her. The little nightlight that Minako needed to sleep because of her phobia of darkness had not been enough after those nightmares, and it never would be in those moments. Minako hadn't calmed down for two hours, and Yumi had slept with her daughter in her arms that night, the light on in the room.

She had thought then that maybe Minako had seen something on TV that she shouldn't have seen. That it would pass with time. But it hadn't. It had gotten worse. Minako had gone from being a happy and talkative child to a quiet and distrustful one, always near her mother and often seeking kisses and hugs. When asked about her dreams, Minako had only talked about fights and monsters and blood, but she had never wanted to explain more than that.

She had begun to draw things far from her usual colorful works. It had been unnatural and disturbing forms in black and red colors, violent, dark, with strange signs on them, like an unknown language.

Yumi hadn't had a choice. She had taken her daughter to see a specialist.

But after months, nothing had changed, even if the nightmares had been more and more occasional. Until, one day, Yumi had understood that her child really wasn't like others' children.

Minako had been playing quietly in her room. Yumi had promised her that daddy would be home this night, and she was fuming that her husband had again made her lie to her daughter. He had just called about a meeting running long or something like that, that Yumi had translated with something including alcohol and mistresses.

She had gone to her child's room and had seen her sleeping under her bed, which Minako would often do because of her nightmares. The little girl had been whimpering in her sleep, crying and talking a language that had been unknown to her mother. And when Yumi had tried to wake up her daughter, she had seen something that would haunt her for years. A sign had appeared on her child's forehead. A bright and luminous symbol, the one for the female gender and for planet Venus, was there, on her child, and suddenly, Minako had screamed, an horrible scream of pain and terror.

Yumi had pulled her child from under the bed to take her in her arms, not caring about anything but her safety. The symbol had disappeared, and Minako had woken up crying and clinging to her. The little girl hadn't said a word for a week.

The nightmares had mysteriously stopped after that, but Yumi had always kept an eye open to any sign of it returning. That was why she had asked Hitomi to warn her about those signs when she had learnt that Minako stayed with her sometimes.

The nightmares had disappeared, but a few months later Minako's illness had been diagnosed and their life had never been the same.

Yumi had already begun to work with her husband then. She had less and less been at the house, letting her daughter in the care of Hayao and strangers at day. Naoki had lost his battle against alcohol and his liking of women, and the company had been falling with him. Yumi had had no other choice but to work to exhaustion to maintain it.

Minako had needed the best care, the best neurologists and the best clinics. All that cost a lot of money, and to have this money, they needed the company. So Yumi had worked, and before she had known it, she had been absent at nights, then for a few days, and years had passed.

Her daughter wasn't her little girl anymore, but a young girl too mature and independent, distant and slightly bitter. They had become strangers to each other, and now Yumi was only capable of communicating with her through arguments and reproaches.

It wasn't that she didn't love her daughter. Because she loved her with all her heart. She was so proud of her that sometimes it hurt to even look at her knowing that Minako surely hated her.

It was only that life was a complicated thing. That Yumi didn't come from a rich family and that she hadn't had a lot of choices. She had loved Naoki when she had been young, she had married him, and she had stayed at home reading and buying things for years because her husband didn't want his wife to tire herself at work. For years she had been happy like that, until she had begun to be tired of it all. At almost twenty seven, she, who had never wanted children, had begun to hope for a baby while thinking that she would make an awful mother and that it was impossible giving that her husband was sterile. Three years later, she hadn't been hoping anymore, and she had fallen pregnant.

Her own precious little miracle.

Naoki had been happy too. For a while, it had been like they were falling in love with each other again. But her husband had quickly fallen back in his old ways, and one day she had even found him in a compromising situation with a maid, in the library.

She hated maids.

Alcohol. Women. Money. It didn't mean he was a bad man, but he was egoistical and vain. Yumi thought he loved his daughter, but he didn't really know how to show it or how to care.

It didn't really matter. Yumi had stayed married to him because of money. She needed the company to stay successful to pay for Minako's treatments and all her hobbies that seemed to make her happy. Divorcing would be a disaster. Their marital contract had been strict: Yumi would have almost nothing if it were to happen. She would maybe lose her daughter in the process. It wasn't that she thought that Naoki wouldn't pay for his daughter's needs, it was more that she knew that, sooner or later, he would lose all he had. His company, his status, his money and his reputation.

He knew it, too.

So they stayed together. For their sakes, and for Minako's.

Four years ago, when the doctors had said to Yumi that her child would die before adulthood and that they couldn't do a thing about it, the woman had been ready to crumble. But she hadn't. Two years ago, when they said to her that there may be a way to save her daughter, she had cried and had gone to a shrine to pray for the first time in years. And when Minako had said no to the operation, she had nodded.

She had nodded.

Kami, Yumi hated herself for it, but didn't she owe that to her daughter? Respect her wishes?

She didn't understand it. She had hoped that Asaki would succeed in convincing her. That boy had been nice and sweet, and Yumi had been sure that he would try to convince Minako to undergo the operation. If he had succeeded, his death had marked the end of it.

Seven months ago, Yumi had been in London when she had received Asaki's mother's call. The woman had been in tears, and at first, Yumi had thought that it had happened.

Her little girl was dead.

But it had been Asaki instead. Dear Asaki, whom cancer had returned and who had said in his letter that he hadn't the strength to go through chemotherapy again just to win a few more years to live. He had hung himself where he had been sure that none of his parents would be the first to find him.

Yumi had taken a plane in the hour, and had found Minako sitting in the darkness of the living room, looking blankly before her, at three o'clock in the morning. They had attended the burial together, and Minako hadn't shed a tear. Not before her mother anyway.

Yumi would always remember that day. The cries of Asaki's mother. And the thought that next time, she would be the one to bury her baby.

It was unnatural, such deaths. Unnatural to think that it was weird, because Asaki's mother and Yumi had talked about it, with half words and awkwardness, about the fact that they were losing their children to pain and illnesses and that they couldn't do a thing about it and that they both hated the world and the gods and everything, and that at the end, Asaki had taken his own life.

Asaki shouldn't have died. He could have had a few years to live before him, if the chemo would have worked.

He should be there, with Minako.

Life was so cruel sometimes.

Yumi wondered if the kids had loved each other. Their mothers had talked about it once, through conversations unknown to their children. Asaki's mother had told her that she had caught them kissing in her son's room a few months before his death. She was sure that they had slept together at least once, because her son had more or less told her about it.

Yumi was somehow jealous. And it was ridiculous to feel this way toward a woman that had lost her first born. But she would have loved to share her daughter's first steps in her love life. And maybe dissuade her to become a woman so soon.

Too soon.

Minako was intelligent and Asaki had been a good boy. They surely had been responsible about it. She just knew that they hadn't been in love with each other, they had been too alike in their way to see the world. A mother, even an absent one, could feel these things. At least Yumi thought that she was right.

But who was she to think such things?

The woman stood up, suddenly feeling a little sick.

It wasn't a good idea.

She shouldn't be there. Her daughter hated her. She didn't need her.

God, what could she say to her?

She hadn't been there for her for years, she had in a way escaped the situation with her work, she was a coward and so different from her luminous and special child.

She had to leave.

"M… mother? What are you doing here?"

Yumi froze, and her eyes fell on her daughter who was slowly waking up. The girl blinked and sat down, confused, her tired gaze on her betraying her surprise and a hope mixed with too many disillusions.

God, it wasn't a good idea at all.

"Hello. I… How are you?"

"Fine. Better. Can I go home?"

"Maybe in a little while."

"I thought you were in Paris."

Yumi was ready to leave, but something in her, or maybe in her child's eyes, made her come toward the bed and sit down on the chair.

"I never went. Your friend, Rei, let me a message and I came here to be sure you were fine."

"Oh. I… am sorry."

Minako didn't know what to say, and sometimes Yumi thought it was sad, really, that the girl was so well educated that she was so self conscious when with her.

"You don't have to be, Mina. What?"

"I think it's been a while since you call me like that."

"Well, it's your name, and I chose it well. Minako…"

"What?" Minako softly said, looking at her hands.

Yumi knew her little girl. Knew that she was special. Knew her sensibility to others' state of mind.

Knew all of that, and didn't care.

She had never cared about that. It didn't make a difference.

She knew that Minako was in tune with her somehow right now, that she had maybe understood why she was there. It wouldn't change a thing.

"I had an interesting conversation with Rei."

"What?" Minako said, looking extremely worried. "About what?"

"The weather. Really, Minako. About you, of course."

"What did she say? What did you say?"

Yumi couldn't help but be amused by her daughter's reaction and her wide bright eyes.

"She's really…"

Yumi couldn't really find a word to describe the girl.

"Yeah," Minako smiled softly, her eyes suddenly clearer. "She is."

That intrigued Yumi immensely. Mothers had a radar for that kind of signs, and she wondered…

"Minako, I have some things to explain to you."

* * *

**Rei's a manipulative girl, isn't she? She's taken lessons from Minako. That was inspired by the fact that in PGSM she goes to Mina's manager to manipulate Minako's pride and decision. She's doing the same here, except she knows she can't be the one to talk some sense into her this time. At least, not right now! ;-p (next chap: decisions)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I… don't understand."

Yumi smiled, before getting up and going to the window. She felt her daughter's gaze on her.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Minako asked, her tiny voice reminding her mother of a five year old form of her child.

"I know I haven't been there for you these last years."

"It's okay, I'm a big girl, I know how to take care of myself."

"This does not mean that I shouldn't have been there."

She heard Minako getting up and putting her shoes on. She knew her daughter hated to stay still, especially when she was uneasy. Yumi turned toward her and softly smiled.

"Am I making you nervous, Minako?"

The girl looked at her with an impassive expression and crossed her arms, her eyes defiant.

"No. The situation is kind of weird, though."

"Why? Because I'm here?"

"Why aren't you in Paris? The fashion shows are really important for the company, aren't they?"

Yumi sighed quietly. It wasn't easy for her to be there, to have this conversation. Maybe she was too proud. She didn't like to have to admit her faults. It didn't help that hazel eyes identical to hers bored into her and seemed to strip her soul bare.

"The fashion shows are important to the company, but nothing is more important to me than you."

There was irony and anger in those eyes. Yumi saw it easily, and she marveled at her daughter's self-control because Minako's face showed nothing.

"Interesting," Minako said, her tone holding a trace of sarcasm and of something darker.

"Mina –"

"No, I would really like to know when that idea has come to you. Because, really, I was there these last few years, and strangely it didn't feel like I was taking the first place in your heart."

"It's complicated."

"Of course, it is. It always is in this family."

"The company has taken a lot of my time, and I'm hard on you, but it's because I don't want you to…"

"Don't worry, I'll never be you. What? Didn't know I understood that much about you, huh?"

"I shouldn't be surprised. You always were a perceptive child."

"I'm not a child. I haven't been one in a long time."

Yumi averted her eyes. She knew that, but sometimes, she just couldn't understand. There was something in her daughter, something strong, powerful and ancient that scared her sometimes.

"It doesn't mean you have no innocence."

"You wouldn't know that."

Silence. Yumi hated it. She had the impression that Minako knew it perfectly. The girl was controlling the conversation, manipulating her emotions.

And she was good at it.

But Yumi had a few secret weapons.

"I saw you. At the final last year."

The eyes widened.

"What?"

"I came back from Kyoto. I wanted to be there. It was a beautiful match. It reminded me of my time as a player in my youth. You are really an amazing player, far better than I was. And you were a great captain."

Minako lowered her eyes, whispering her thanks. She seemed tensed and tired.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the girl asked.

"I left directly after it."

"Of course. But we saw each other after that day, even if it was rather short encounters. You could have told me then. And if you didn't take that plane the other day, then where were you?"

"I was worried about you."

"That's new!"

"No, it's not! I always worry about you."

"Yeah, doesn't feel like it. Where were you when I was throwing up blood three months ago and fell into a coma for a day? Where were you during all these treatments, all these days and nights when I was so sick that I couldn't even sat down? Where were you when I needed someone to come to school reunions, when I needed advise, when I needed…" Minako closed her eyes once more, and controlled her emotions. "You weren't there."

These words were legitimate, and they would haunt Yumi for a long time.

"I know. I know that I missed a lot of things, and… that I should have been there to help you and –"

"I don't need anybody! And certainly not a mother. I'm not a kid, I grew up, it's too late. There is nothing in me that need a mother anymore."

"Then, why are you this angry?"

"This had nothing to do with you. A lot is going on."

"I know that –"

"You don't know anything!"

"Please, Mina, calm down, you're shaking."

"Don't touch me!"

"Ok," Yumi softly said, taking a step back. "But sit down, please."

"I'm fine," Minako replied, not moving. "So, when are you getting back to work? Dad must be waiting for you."

There was irony again. It pained Yumi that she hadn't been able to shelter her daughter from her father's habits.

"Well, like you just said, you're not a kid, we both know that your father must be in pretty good company right now."

Minako raised her gaze toward her, eyes showing her sudden hesitation.

"Hum, maybe."

"I didn't know you were an optimist. Anyway, I am not going back to work for a while. I… I'm tired. I hate this job. I hate the long hours and the trips and I hate not being there when you're unwell or when something important is happening in your life and I hate having to constantly fix Naoki's mistakes."

"Why don't you divorce?" Minako asked quietly. That question threw Yumi totally off guard and she stayed silent. "Why don't you divorce? Dad and you, you don't love each other. You never did."

"Oh, Mina. That isn't true. I loved your father when I married him. We loved each other. But things… have changed."

"Then why are you still with him? If you don't love him, then leave him."

"It's not so simple."

"Love is important."

There was so much conviction in her… Yumi smiled.

"Of course, it is. You know, I almost left your father once. But then, I learnt that I was pregnant." Minako looked at her with surprised and curious eyes. "I never told you, but the reason why we had you so late was because we thought that we couldn't conceive. You were a big surprise, a really welcome one. Everybody told us that it was a miracle. And you were."

"I wasn't planned?"

"No, you followed your own rules, like always. The pregnancy and your birth were so simple, it was a miracle in itself. I was happy raising you in our home and playing perfect family."

"So you stayed with dad because of me?"

"Not because of you. For you."

"You can divorce, I don't care. It's not like we spend a lot of time together anyway. Not since…"

"Since what?" Yumi asked worriedly.

Minako couldn't think that her absence had anything to do with her. Could she?

"Since I was 8."

"I had to work, Minako."

"Of course."

"Your father –"

"Was too occupied with getting himself drunk. What? Thought I didn't know that too? One day I found him in his study. He couldn't walk straight and couldn't finish a sentence."

Yumi nodded slowly.

"I was hoping that you didn't know that."

"Yeah, well, I've always known."

"Minako, all of this has nothing to do with you. Your father… was already heading this way before your birth. And I…"

"I know. It must not have been easy to find out that your daughter was abnormal."

"What?"

Minako looked at her in the eyes, her gaze somber and full of tormented feelings.

"I mean, after the… after that it happened, there wasn't anything you could do to ignore it."

"What are you talking… I thought… I thought that you had forgotten about those nightmares."

"I didn't."

Realization hit her, and Yumi went to her daughter to gently take her face between her hands and raise the girl's head.

"Hey, Mina, look at me. Look at me. My decision to work with your father has _nothing_ to do with that. Nothing."

"But…"

"You've been a special child from the moment you were conceived. You shouldn't be there, but you are, and I'm so grateful for that. The first time I hold you, I knew that you were the best thing that could happen to me. Before having you I was just one of those wives that don't do anything more than spending money and gossiping, you made me who I am today, stronger, wiser, you made me better. I would never have thought that raising a baby would make me happy, but it did, and I was proud of being a mother. I am proud of being your mother."

"B…but…"

"I knew you were special long before you. You were such an happy baby, you know, radiant and perceptive, always spontaneous, always trying to make people smile, even complete strangers, as if the fact that people weren't happy disturbed you. You commanded attention, something in you attracted everybody's gaze, even when you couldn't even walk yet. And I don't care about that, I never did. I don't explain your birth, those nightmares, your extra sensibility, your impressive charisma, because before all of this, you are _my_ child."

A few tears escaped Minako's eyes, and the girl lowered her head, as if ashamed of it. Yumi took her daughter in her arms and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't know you remembered that, I didn't know that you thought that my absence was because of that. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I… I just needed to work for the money and… after a while, it became easier to stay away than to see you change too fast for me to see. It was easier to… I'm sorry. I just couldn't… Seeing you sick is so hard for me, you know…"

Minako took a step back and Yumi let her go. She watched as her daughter erased the few tears on her cheeks and shook her head.

"Don't," she said. "I don't want to talk about it."

Her voice was raspy. Yumi wondered what Minako meant but she chose not to ask.

"Hitmoi said that she has found drawings in your room."

"Hitomi?" Minako asked, surprised and suspicious. "Since when are you friends?"

"We're not," Yumi explained with a little disgusted grimace. "One day we met by chance and… I know you often spend time at your aunt's home."

"Great."

"I'm glad you do. I…"

"I like her. She's a fun aunt."

"Fun?" Yumi said, doubtful.

Minako looked defiant.

"Yes."

"I know you won't forgive me easily. You're not my daughter for nothing. But… about these drawings, it –"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Mina, since when do you –"

"It's nothing. Doing them help me calm myself down after the nightmares. No need to call a psy."

"The nightmares. They've returned."

"I don't want to talk about it," Minako repeated slowly, a hard edge in her voice.

"Ok. But –"

"I want to leave the hospital. I'm tired of being there."

"You don't look too well."

"I'm fine."

"Mina, about the operation…"

"I don't want it."

Yumi's heart broke.

"Minako, please. It's your only hope."

"I know," Minako replied impassively, taking her bag and her jacket without looking at her.

"It could save your life."

"I know."

Yumi enclosed her daughter's hand in hers before the girl could leave the room. Her voice shook with her emotions.

"Please, don't leave. We need to talk about this. I should… I shouldn't have let you choose without talking to you about it. Minako, I want you to fight. I want you to undergo the operation."

"Why? It could kill me. I could still be sick after it."

"But it's the only thing that could prevent your death!"

"So?"

"I don't want to lose you!"

Minako looked at her, her eyes showing her surprise and darker thoughts. Yumi knew that she never had been this emotional or sincere in front of her daughter before now. But if it was what it would take for her to save her child, she would gladly do it.

"I love you. I can't lose my baby. Children are not supposed to die before their parents, seeing you this sick is already killing me, losing you would be…"

Without visible emotion, Minako freed herself from Yumi's hand.

"You don't know me."

"Then explain it to me, Mina."

"I'm sorry."

Yumi couldn't say anything. Minako left, and the woman was left alone in the empty hospital room, alone.

And she realized that she had never felt colder.

* * *

"You're late."

Rei frowned upon seeing Minako in her room, a manga on her knees. She put her schoolbag near the door and crossed her arms over her hated uniform.

"Excuse me?"

"School ended an hour ago," Minako said, putting the book away.

"I had to… What are you doing here? I thought you were angry at me."

"I _am_."

"Ah. Good. Because I am angry at you too."

"Great."

Rei waited. But Minako didn't move and didn't explain her presence. She was looking at her nails like they were the most fascinating things in the world.

"So, why are you there?"

"Well, my mother and Hayao are at home, my aunt Hitomi apparently knows my mother, and Etso isn't at home today."

"Okay…?"

"Actually, that's just excuses. I wanted to come here."

"Ah."

"I told you. I like the shrine."

"You didn't escape from the hospital again, did you?"

Minako smiled cutely.

"No. I was released this time."

"Good girl."

"Can I have a reward?"

Rei shook her head.

"No."

"Too bad," Minako said with a low tone, her eyes running over Rei's body from head to toe.

Blushing, Rei glared at her.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Minako!"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind."

Minako grinned happily. She stood up and looked around her.

"Where is the cat?"

"He's with Luna and my friends. And… I'm late. I'm supposed to meet them."

Rei debated with herself. She didn't want to leave Minako alone, but she was going to the Crown, to the secret room not so secret anymore, the only place that hadn't been affected by what Usagi had done to restore the world. It meant that the pictures were still there, like Minako's three CDs. At least, the banner for Minako's party had been thrown off the week before. It had killed Rei inside to enter that room with all the decorations, knowing what had happened.

Anyway she didn't have a choice. Maybe Minako would remember…

"Want to come?"

"Me?"

"No, I was talking to my bag."

Minako glared at her.

"Very smooth, Reiko. And I'd like to."

"I have to change."

"Okay."

"Huh… can you wait for me outside, please?"

Eyes sparkling, Minako smiled, stopping just before Rei.

"Why?" she whispered.

Rei looked at her nervously and fought with herself to stay where she was.

"Minako."

"Yes?"

God, being so close to her was torture. She could smell this scent that was so her, could see every detail of her eyes and her glossy lips…

It was in these moments that Rei was highly grateful for her childhood spent in a shrine and all her priestess' trainings.

Self-control was everything.

She took Minako's arms and made her turn on herself before pushing her toward the door.

"Wait there."

She briefly saw an amused and disappointed glint in the other girl's eyes before she closed the screen door.

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

"To the Crown."

"A karaoke?" Minako smiled. "Does it mean that I'm going to hear Reiko sing?"

"What? No!"

"Come on! I think I would love it…"

Minako heard a voice in her head, Rei's voice, singing. She frowned.

"Minako? Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's nothing."

"Other… flashes?"

Minako tensed.

"On my past lives?"

"You're still denying it."

"No. I simply have other things on my mind."

"Ah."

"I had an interesting conversation with my mother this afternoon."

"Really? It's… a good thing, isn't it?"

"I… guess. How was she?"

The question was out before Minako could stop herself. She winced, regretting it as she stopped because of a red light.

"Who?"

"Your mother. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," reassured Rei quietly. "She was… always smiling. Quiet. Intelligent. I've only my memories and I was a young girl when she died, so I don't really remember her as she was, I suppose. But she was an amazing mom."

"Mine was too," Minako found herself saying. "I… I mean, before she decided to work so much that I found myself alone most of the time. She always was a little strict and she cries a lot, but… she taught me a lot of things and took good care of me. Still do, I guess."

"I'm sad that you don't get along. Mothers are important."

They crossed the road, and Minako sighed.

"It's not that we don't get along. It's complicated, you know. I had to do without my mother for a lot of things. Today she told me she loved me. It was the first time in years, well unless she did come into my room to whisper it to me last month, but I'm not sure it wasn't a dream."

"You don't believe her?"

She didn't know why she was telling Rei all this. She had always hated talking about personal things, and especially about that. But Rei was such a good listener, she didn't judge, she was so calm and warm.

Well, she did live in a Shinto shrine, after all. She might have learnt the art of listening or something.

"I know she loves me. I… felt it when she talked to me."

"You know, our mothers knew each other. Apparently they were friends."

"No, really?"

"Yes. Your mother told me that she met me when I was a little girl."

"Oh, I'm sure you were absolutely cute!"

"Hey!"

Minako giggled suddenly.

"Hey, wouldn't it be weird it we met when we were little too? I mean, I was surely with mom when she was with your mother and you."

"Yeah," Rei whispered thoughtfully. "Weird."

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"You… Reiko?"

"Wait!" Rei suddenly cried toward two kids that were playing football.

She ran toward them just when one of the boys went after the ball on the street. Minako watched with horror the car coming too fast and ran too, but Rei had already caught the kid's vest and was pulling him to her and safety.

"Don't play near the road, eh?" Rei said to the shaking boy. "Go to the park."

"Y…yes."

Minako looked at Rei with renewed amazement. She laughed and took the girl in her arms, kissing her cheek with affection.

"Minako! What…?"

Minako used all her willpower to let go of Rei and smiled at the blushing girl.

"You're so sweet."

"Wh…what? I'm not… sweet."

"Yes you are."

"Whatever," Rei mumbled. "Come on."

"Ooh, bossy."

"You're annoying."

"You're grumpy."

"I have to tell you… The girls will be there with their boyfriends and all of them know about Artemis and the things that are linked to it."

"You mean all of you are believing this past life story?"

"I mean we are all involved in it. Well, besides Motoki, in fact."

"Oh my god, you are all crazy."

"Maybe. But then, why are you following me if you think it's stupid?"

Minako kept silent, displeased. But something in herself pushed her to follow Rei, to listen to her.

To have faith in Mars.

They entered the Crown and went to a room that Minako thought at first as a closet. Everybody was already here and they looked worryingly at Minako. But the girl was looking at the room while descending the stairs.

It felt… familiar. There was energy in it…

Wasn't it weird? What a room like that was doing in a karaoke?

Maybe she shouldn't have left the hospital…

"Ah, Minako!"

Minako winced when Usagi ran to her with a too big smile on her face, her eyes shining with love and adoration and kindness. All her emotions were glowing and coming from her in big waves of positive feelings.

"Hi," Minako said, not knowing how to react to Usagi's ever enthusiasm toward her.

She found herself taking a step to her left, unconsciously coming closer to Rei who immediately intervened.

"Huh, Minako, you know Makoto and Ami? And Artemis of course, and the other cat is Luna."

Luna went to her and meowed. She was like Artemis, her aura and feelings were as special as his. She nodded, not knowing how to proceed. More flashes came to her, but she couldn't really understand them. The boys were looking at her weirdly, with cautious, wonder, worry and amusement, it was disconcerting.

"And this is Motoki Furuhata, Mamoru Chiba and Naboru…"

"Suwa," Ami helped quietly.

"Ah. Guys, Minako Aino."

Minako nodded to their greetings, feeling their awkwardness and indecision. Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable, almost sick. She saw the pictures on the wall, pictures of the smiling girls. Saw the five chairs, the five lockers, in five colors. Blue, green, orange, pink and purple.

Five. But only four girls.

Why did it bother her like that?

Orange…

She liked that color. Like yellow.

Sunny colors. Bright and joyful.

Artemis was rubbing his fur against her legs. She picked him up and he mewed contently, looking into her eyes with his green ones.

Why was he so attached to her?

_Minako, you can't transform now! Minako!_

_I love Minako Aino! I want you to live!_

She winced and almost dropped him.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked worryingly at her while her friends were occupied making drinks.

Minako nodded.

"Headache."

"Do you need to sit down?"

Minako wanted to say no, but her blurry vision told her that it wouldn't be a bad thing. She nodded and decided to go to a chair but her gaze met Naboru's nervous and dark one.

Something… something in him… in his aura…

There was a trace of something dark, but it was faint, it was barely there. Minako knew it wasn't in the young man's feelings, it was more like something that was linked to him, to his… past?

Still, she felt something in her react to that. She let go of Artemis, tensed and full of sudden energy, her gifts were taking over her mind, rage, protectiveness, wariness and mistrust invaded her heart.

She didn't understand, but something in his eyes and feelings showed her that _he_ knew what was happening. He lowered his eyes, ill at ease, afraid maybe.

What was happening to her? She felt so… angry… Her very nature was responding to that, she could feel energy gathering in her, in her hands, she felt strong, she felt…

"_MARS!"_

_The terrian general plunged his blood red dagger shining with energy into the guardian's side violently and smirked down as the fatally wounded woman fell. His cold and empty eyes raised with Venus' scream, a victory glint in them. The Senshi Commander killed the youma she was fighting against and gazed at her dying best friend with despair and hate._

"_Mars!"_

_But the triumphant expression on the human's face was short lived, because suddenly, at his feet, his martian opponent smiled. She raised her arms toward him and he burst into flames that engulfed him before he could even understand. He screamed horribly, the inferno destroying his flesh and muscles in seconds. _

_To Venus, it wasn't long enough, she wanted him to suffer. She ran and kneeled despite her own wounds, taking her last Senshi in her arms, already knowing that she was losing her._

_Mars was dying._

Nephrite…

She looked into his eyes once more, and when he met her gaze, something in her just snapped.

* * *

One second she was normal, and a second later…

Rei looked at Minako, sensing that something was really wrong. Venus' face was pale, her shining eyes glaring at Naboru. The young man always seemed ill at ease, but Rei had never seen him react with this much nervousness before. He was avoiding Minako's eyes, as if he knew what was happening to the girl.

"Minako? What is it?"

But Minako seemed lost in a world that Rei couldn't reach. Artemis watched his charge worriedly and tried to call her, then he looked at Rei and mewed, but she couldn't understand him. He certainly knew, too, what was happening there.

A terrible pain and rage showed into Minako's face. Her eyes turned icy cold, and suddenly, with inhuman speed, Minako violently pushed Naboru against the wall, her right hand squeezing his throat with evident strength. His feet weren't on the ground anymore and he didn't try to fight.

"Oh!"

"Minako!"

"No!" Mamoru cried, keeping them at bay. "Don't touch her! It isn't Minako anymore."

He was right. On Minako's forehead shined the golden sign of Venus, a golden and orange aura surrounding her body and for a moment the miko was sure that her eyes had taken a crystal blue color. Rei hadn't felt this sort of sacred power since the end of the war.

"Naboru!" Ami called when she saw her boyfriend trying to stop Minako to strangle him.

"Nephrite," Venus breathed, her voice low and strong, her accent as strange as the bright halo around her.

"Princess… Venus…" Naboru said, trying to talk despite his position.

Venus said something that the others couldn't understand. It wasn't a language they were familiar with, but Naboru, having his memories, answered:

"Nephrite is dead. He isn't… me."

It didn't seem to calm her. She said something to him that sounded like a death sentence.

"The wars ended, we're at peace now… We all died... and more than once. We all have our second chance… You have too…"

Venus didn't seem impressed. She smiled coldly and said two words. Naboru shook his head.

"She's alive too. All the princesses are dormant in their reincarnations. They are living their life despite the past. We all are. Damn it, listen to me! We all have paid for our sins and our failures. You… too…"

She was bleeding, but Venus didn't seem to see it. Rei tried to go to her, but Mamoru stopped her.

"No. Let him."

"You're hurting her, Venus…" Naboru said, his voice less raspy now that the princess was holding him less fiercely. "You're hurting Minako… You love the girl, don't you? She's hurting, can't you feel it? Her mind…"

Suddenly Venus let go of Naboru who fell at her feet, coughing. She raised a hand to her nose and looked at the blood on her fingers. And then she passed out.

"Minako!"

Rei took her in her arms. The bright aura disappeared, but not the symbol on her forehead. Minako looked at Rei with teary eyes and whimpered painfully.

"Calm down, it's going to be alright… Mamoru, what's happening?"

The boy kneeled beside her and put a hand on Minako's forehead.

"She just needs to take control again," he explained.

He closed his eyes, concentrated on his gifts and didn't move for a few minutes. When he removed his hand, the sign had disappeared and Minako had lost consciousness.

"What the hell was that?" Motoki explained.

"Yeah, since when the senshi can control us?"

"They can, Makoto, but they're dormant most of the time, like Endymion in me, except when we were transforming," Mamoru explained while standing up. "But Minako is sick and her memories are all over the place. Seeing Nephrite in Naboru must have triggered something in her."

"More like enraged Venus! What did she said to you, Naboru?"

He averted their eyes.

"She just… wanted revenge."

"On what?" Rei asked, but found that he couldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, bowing. "I should have known… But she never reacted like that before, even when we were fighting."

"What? You killed her in the past life or something?" Motoki asked, still lost despite what Makoto had explained to him.

"No. Not her."

"Minako?" Rei called when the girl in her arms moved.

Ami kneeled down beside them to use a wet handkerchief to wash off the blood on her friend's face.

Minako moaned, slowly sitting up.

"What happened? I feel… Ow…"

"Can you stand? Are you alright?"

"Yes…"

"Are you –"

"I'm fine, Mars. I mean, Reiko. God, what the…?" Her eyes fell on Naboru and she frowned, tensing. "You."

"Maybe we should go get some fresh air," Rei proposed, fearing another Venus' thing. "Come on."

To her relief, Minako complied easily. They sat down on a bench in the street and Minako swallowed a few pills.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine," Minako said without looking at her, her voice distant. "What you said about past lives, it's true, huh?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"What… happened?"

"Bad memory. But after that…"

"Your past form took over your body and attacked Naboru."

"Ah. Well, it isn't like he's innocent. I mean, I would have done the same thing."

"What did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

"He killed someone I… I mean, someone close to Venus."

"Oh. In the war?"

"Yes."

"Was it…"

Rei couldn't really say it, but as always, Minako knew.

"Yes," she answered quietly. "Nephrite killed you."

"He killed Mars. I'm right here," Rei said softly.

She didn't know how she felt about all that.

"You killed him too, you know. Roasted him."

"Charming."

"Well, Venus was really pissed off about your death apparently," Minako said lightly.

Rei sensed her discomfort, and for the first time, she wished she remembered the past life. She was beginning to wonder if there wasn't something she should know about Mars and Venus. Something that would explain why Minako had always been angry at her for not remembering anything, for not remembering her.

"Is your headaches fading?"

"Not… exactly. Did they know me?"

"What?"

"You said we met before. In this life." Rei didn't correct her, didn't tell her that for Minako, it was in a past life too. "Did they know me?"

"More or less."

"Interesting. Were we friends?"

"You didn't really have the time."

"Ah. I'm hungry. I need sugar. Come on!"

Rei didn't really have a choice, Minako took her by the hand and pulled her with her toward a café. She ordered cakes and tea and sat down with energy. Rei sighed and did the same. She never could follow Minako's way of thinking anyway.

"Don't you have more questions to ask me?"

"No."

"Really?" Rei asked, confused. "It doesn't bother you more than that?"

Minako smiled to her.

"Why? It should?"

"I… You are weird."

Rei didn't know why she had said that, it just tumbled out of her mouth like that. But she loved the sound of Minako's laughter.

"_You_ are weird, Reiko."

They ate in silence for a while. Minako made rhythmic sounds with her heels under the table, seemingly without a care in the world. It was disturbing Rei. The fact that Minako compartmentalized her emotions and the various aspects of her life bothered her. Rei wasn't like that. She was passionate about things, she threw herself into her life. She couldn't understand how one could just bury their feelings like that, but she knew that, Minako having lived being an idol, a teen and a guardian with past life memories all at once, the girl had had to develop a coping mechanism.

It didn't mean that Rei had to be the same.

"Are you still decided to refuse the operation?"

Minako stopped stirring her tea for a second.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"That's a child's answer."

"Maybe."

"What? You don't fight? That's not like you."

"What do you know? You're kind of annoying, Reiko, do you know that?"

"Why? Because I don't follow your rules? I just want you to live, why don't you understand that?"

Minako stood up, left enough money to pay the bill and walked toward the door. Irritated, Rei put her jacket on and followed her quickly. She found her near a little park, the night was falling and it was almost deserted.

"Always running away, huh?"

"I wasn't running, Reiko," Minako calmly stated, turning to look at her.

"I don't understand," Rei said, wincing at the pleading tone of her voice. "Why don't you undergo the operation?"

"Why do you want to understand?" Minako replied. "It's my choice. My life."

"But you should be free to live it now! What, are you so scared of the probabilities?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Nothing, ok? I don't want to talk about that, and especially to you! Why don't you respect it?"

"I can't! I can't accept that! I didn't then and I won't now!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Minako sighed angrily. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm free to do what I want."

"And what you want is dying at 15?"

"16. If it doesn't happen in the next three days."

"Don't say things like that!" Rei cried, fighting to keep the tears at bay. "I forbid you to joke about things like that."

"I'm not joking! I'm sick, and this illness is killing me, and I've known that for years! I had to live with it and to grow up with it these last four years, and I accepted it. I'm dying, it's like that, I can't do anything about it! I'm almost 16 and dying, my body is betraying me as we speak, I won't become an adult, I won't marry or work or learn to drive or anything, and I don't say I'm not angry at the fact or bitter, but… it's not like I chose it or anything. And I won't spend my last weeks fighting with you over this."

"Then accept the operation! Why won't you take this chance?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"For Kami's sake! You're not making any sense!"

"Why are you so adamant on this?"

"Because I'm your friend!"

Minako froze, but only for a second.

"Well, I'm sorry. I should go home anyway."

"You know what? I think it's easy for you, to make this choice!" Rei bitterly retorted.

"Oh, yes? And why are you saying that?"

"Because it's not you that will have to stay behind!" Rei screamed, angry at Minako and angry at herself for the tears that were escaping her. "It's not you that will have to receive the phone call or person that will let you know, it's not you that will have to grieve and it's not you that will have to go to the burial and to live with the memories!"

Minako visibly didn't know how to react to Rei's outburst. She looked at her, eyes shining, and struggled to find words to answer her with.

"I know how that is," she replied, her voice softer. "And I'm sorry. But I made my choice a long time ago."

"So, you've decided to die from day one?" Rei said, averting her eyes and ignoring her tears.

"No," Minako replied softly. "Not so long ago, I wanted to call my neurologist to tell him that I wanted to try the operation. But… things changed."

"What? Why?"

This time, it was Minako's turn to lower her eyes, crossing her arms against her middle.

"You don't know me, Rei. I should leave."

"No! Wait," Rei caught her arm gently.

"Let me go."

"Never. I… I mean, no." Minako raised an eyebrow at her and Rei did all she could not to blush again. "I mean, explain."

"I don't have to. Not that I'm complaining but could you…?"

Rei let go of Minako's arm and took a step back.

"Sorry. I won't let you go home until you explain that decision to me."

"I don't want to explain it to you and if I want to leave, I –"

"Could you be more frustrating?"

"Could you be more annoying?"

They glared at each other, until Rei sighed and went to sit down on a bench. She was cold now that the night was there, and she suddenly remembered that she had a lot of homework to do before morning. On top of that, they still hadn't found the answer to Luna and Artemis' problem.

And if it was linked to Minako's problem, what could they do about it? Minako still didn't really remember, and she seemed decided to die anyway. What did it mean for Luna and Artemis?

"Asaki."

The word, quiet and trembling, seemed to have been forced out of Minako's mouth. The girl hadn't moved, but she was looking at Rei with hazel eyes full of sadness, hesitation and guilt. Rei didn't know what to do or what to say, she didn't understand what Minako's friend had to do with all of this, so she chose to keep quiet.

"I'm not…" Minako's voice broke and she lowered her eyes. Her hands were fidgeting, she stilled them against her stomach. "Asaki was… It's my fault."

Rei frowned.

"What?" she asked softly.

"It's my fault that he's dead!"

Rei stood up and stopped when she saw Minako's tears. She hated to see her cry like that. It was contrary to the cheerful, sometimes solemn and always strong girl that she knew...

"Minako…"

"I was with him, the day before he… I knew. I saw it in his eyes. I felt it in his emotions and I knew because…" A sob broke her voice and more tears fell. "Because I had felt these feelings myself. This tiredness and weariness and… you know, it begins slowly and one day you're looking at an open window at the hospital and you're all alone and you're on the tenth floor and a little voice in you say: hey, it could all end, the pain, the treatment, the headaches and heartache, you could just… just end it all…"

More sobs. Rei's stomach was protesting, she felt like she could throw up any minute.

"And Asaki… he hated being sick, you know? When he knew that he had to go through chemo again, he was so angry. He was feeling down since a few weeks, distant. And I knew, I _felt_ it and… and I didn't do anything! I just let him leave, he smiled at me and he said goodbye and I just… I said goodbye… I didn't say anything!" Minako cried. "I didn't say anything to him to dissuade him and I didn't say anything to anybody! I didn't warn his parents or… I didn't… and he hung himself the morning after it and… I knew it… I let him die, it's my fault…"

Rei didn't know what to say, so she opted for acting instead of speaking.

"No…" Minako sobbed, trying to escape Rei's tender hug. "Don't… don't!" She pushed her and punched her on the shoulder but Rei didn't care. "Don't! Don't you see? I killed him! I'm not… I'm not good, I… He would still be alive, he had years to live for god's sake! He could have been in remission in a few months and he…"

"Shhh," Rei soothed, hugging Minako more tightly against her. She had ceased to struggle and Rei felt her sobs against her and her tears on her shoulder. "Calm down. Calm down…"

"I should have said something… I… but he had made his choice and it was his life and I was…"

"It's not your fault," Rei whispered with the calmer voice she could manage, trying to sooth her. "It was his choice, he killed himself, you couldn't have done anything, maybe it would have delayed it, but he would have found a way to... You said yourself that he was depressive. You're not responsible for his death."

"Yes, I _am_! And I don't know what to say to his parents and brothers when I see them and… Do you see now? It's _him_ that should be alive, not me!"

Rei abruptly understood the situation with utmost clarity.

"You… that's why you don't want the operation?" she breathed with stupefaction. She took Minako by the shoulders and gently pulled her at arm's length to look at her in the eyes. "You're feeling guilty about Asaki's death?"

Minako couldn't meet her gaze.

"I don't deserve to have a chance to live," she murmured brokenly.

"What? Of course you deserve to live! Don't say that! _It wasn't your fault!_ And anyway, you already died once of this damn sickness!"

"What?" Minako hiccupped between her tears.

"You have to live! You deserve to, you've guarded this planet and you didn't do anything wrong! Well, besides being stupidly stubborn. And your parents, your aunt, Etso, Artemis, have you thought about them? What about Hayao and your friends? What about me and the others? You can't die, don't you see? You have people that love you here, and life is a great thing!"

"Reiko… You're shaking me."

Rei stopped but didn't release her hold on the girl, as if letting her go would mean losing her.

"Sorry, but… what can't you see it's not your fault?"

"I… Because it –"

"No, it is not your fault. Asaki chose. He made a choice, and you have to make yours too. You have to let go of your guilt."

"But…"

"Don't force me to hit you."

"What?"

"I really don't think that you should be feeling guilty, Minako."

Minako wasn't sobbing anymore at least, but she seemed exhausted. With her hair up like that and these tears on her cheeks, she looked like a little girl. She rubbed her eyes with her fists and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Rei asked quietly.

"Yes, besides feeling a little pathetic."

"Don't."

"I drenched your jacket," Minako frowned.

"Huh? Ah, it's nothing."

Minako's phone rang and she grimaced without looking at it.

"I suppose that it's like that, to have a parent at home that worries about you."

"We should leave," Rei acquiesced, letting go of Minako's shoulders, feeling suddenly very tired.

They walked slowly toward the main street, neither knowing what to say, until Minako's soft voice broke the silence.

"Reiko?"

"Hmm?"

"If… I chose to try it, you would come see me at the hospital?"

Rei felt hope and joy appearing in her heart, giving her more energy. She turned her head to see her friend's face and smiled.

"Really?"

"Is that a yes?"

"You idiot! Of course I would go to the hospital to see you! Somebody is going to have to bring you your math homework, after all."

"No math in my room."

Minako glared at her playfully, a little smile on her face and her eyes betraying her anxiety about all that would happen.

"So, you're going to do it?"

Minako almost shyly nodded and frowned.

"Yes. I think."

With a spontaneity unknown to her but that came out more often when she was in Minako's company, Rei hugged Venus tightly with all the happiness, hope and relief that she was feeling at this moment. Minako returned the embrace easily, sighing softly against her throat. Her breath on the skin just below her earlobe triggered a delicious shiver that traveled in Rei's whole body.

"Hum… Reiko? Why are you shining?"

Rei opened her eyes and frowned.

"You are shining, not me."

"No, _we_ are."

They let go of each other. Rei looked at herself and saw that the white glow around her was intensifying and that it was the same for Minako.

"What the…?"

"Well," Minako said, looking at herself calmly, "that's so against this season's trend."

Rei wanted to say something sarcastic about the other girl's comment but couldn't, because suddenly all was white and she had to close her eyes.

And after that, it was all black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What the hell?" Rei whispered.

She looked around her, confused. She was in her room, at the Shrine, alone, and she was wearing her TA uniform.

What had happened?

Her memories were all over the place.

She had been…

With Minako!

Just as she reached for her phone, it rang.

"Hello?"

"_Rei, it's Ami. What happened?"_

"I don't know! I… Are we still the same day?"

"_Yes. I'm with Usagi and Luna. Luna talks, and she's very happy about the fact. She says that all that wasn't right before when Usagi saved the __world has just repaired itself."_

That meant…

Rei went to the living room, put the TV on and kept changing channels until she found what she was looking for. Minako smiled on the screen, waved to screaming fans after an autograph session as her manager and Amachachi led her toward a black car. The journalist was talking about the continuation of her tour and her big concert in Kyoto the day after.

"_Rei? Are you still there?"_

"Yes. Is everybody alright?"

"_Yes, and everybody remember everything. Things just righted themselves. Have you an idea of what could __have caused this?"_

Rei thought about what Minako had said, about the sound of her sobs and her decision to undergo the operation.

"No. No, I don't know," she lied to Ami. "Hum, I have memories that don't…"

"_Yes, __we do too. I think that all our memories will sort themselves."_

"Minako had the operation."

"_Last year, yes. I remember that. She's going to be fine."_

"If she doesn't kill herself working too much."

"_Naboru is calling me."_

"Ok. See you tomorrow, after school, at the Crown?"

"_Ok. Bye."_

Rei sighed and let herself fall to her futon, on her back. She was glad that Minako was alright. She remembered the party they had thrown when Minako had left the hospital after her recovery. She remembered that after six months Minako had thrown herself back into her work and that her fourth album was the biggest hit of her career yet. Like _I'll Be There, _it was darker than her last ones, more mature and more herself. But it screamed of hope and strength too, of faith and joy.

Rei sat down suddenly and reached for a CD. _Behind The Rain_. She smiled when she read the autograph, all loopy and cute.

_To Mars Reiko, my fellow idol, I look forward to our future._

"Idol? Never," snorted Rei.

She sighed and looked at the night sky behind her French windows. She already knew that a part of herself would miss schoolgirl Minako. Idol Minako Aino was great, but she was always out of reach, always working, always everywhere but there. She wondered how Minako would be now. Without her memories she had been happier, more immature and carefree. When she was being Venus, she had been too serious, too solemn, she had to do with the weight of her past life and all the responsibilities on her shoulders.

Her phone was ringing again. Rei couldn't help the knot in her stomach when she saw the name of the caller.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Mars Reiko,"_ Minako said, her enthusiasm leaking in her voice.

"How are you?"

"_Me? Just fine, why?" _

There was confusion in Minako's tone, Rei froze. It was impossible. Minako couldn't have forgotten…

And then a little laugh cut her train of thoughts, and even if it was the sweetest sound Rei had heard in her life, it didn't quell her frustration.

"Minako! It's _not_ funny!"

"_I'm sorry,"_ the idol said, trying to stop her giggles but failing. _"Really, I am, I just couldn't resist. Are you angry?"_

"Yes," Rei mumbled.

"_Oh,"_ Minako cooed. "_You shouldn't frown like that, you'll get –"_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And how do you know I'm frowning?"

"_I know you. I promise, I remember all of my three lives or whatever. It's strange… to have t__wo different groups of memories for the same period of my life though. Like two possibilities, two paths. It's a little… confusing, but I know for a fact that they will settle down, so I'm waiting for that now."_

"Where are you?"

"_In a hotel, in Kyoto. __I'm on tour, you know."_

"Yes. Of course. You're going to China after you national tour, aren't you?"

"_Yes,"_ Minako said softly. "_Asian Tour, and then two concerts in Europe."_

"Oh. That's great, isn't it?"

"_Yes."_

The silence told them all they couldn't say at that moment.

"_It's strange,"_ Minako whispered after a while.

"What?"

"_The memories that are the most present are the one__s in which we were Senshi and the last I remember I was… going to my pre op exams."_

Rei swallowed. She hadn't thought about the fact that Minako remembering would mean her remembering her death too.

"_I'm going to the hospital, I undergo the exams, and then… __well…. And after that all I know is that I'm almost 16 and I'm waving to my fans. And I have troubles remembering what happened between these two things. And next to that I have all these memories of me going to school and being a regular girl and meeting you at the Juuban school… God, I'm beginning to feel schizophrenic."_

Her giggle didn't totally hide the shaking in her tone. Rei struggled to find something reassuring to say, but she didn't really feel fine herself.

"It will pass," she finally told her softly.

"_Yes. I know."_ Minako sighed heavily. _"On the other hand, I must say that it's great that I'm alive."_

"My thought exactly."

Minako laughed.

"_So, are you still going to the others' school?"_

"No way."

"_You're such a snob."_

"I'm not!"

"_Yes, you are. You're a snob, miss Hino, heir of two rich families."_

"You can talk!"

"_You__ don't remember already? I always was adamant about going to public schools. And my parents are divorced, which means that my father's fashion company is already falling out. Wait! My god, my parents are divorced! I can't believe this… Wait, I remember, it was two years ago! Oh my god, I think my mom is seeing someone!"_

Rei laughed.

"That's great, isn't it?"

"_What? No! I mean, yes it's great that they divorced and all, but… Oh, __never mind. I'll have to call my mother."_

"It would be a good thing."

"_Yeah. We'll see. She came to my last concert in __Tokyo. I remember now. That's when I felt that she had feelings for someone, but she was alone and she didn't talk to me about it. Oh, and she's working for a fashion magazine now. She has an apartment. It's so weird."_

"Must be."

"_So, you see, Rei Hino, I'm __not an heir anymore, the Aino are falling into disgrace."_

"They are not. You're here and I'm sure you have enough money to be a snob."

"_Ah, true, but I earned it. And I'm not a snob, it would be bad for my image."_

"Of course."

Rei startled when the suddenly screeching voice of Minako came out of her phone.

"_Artemis! You're a real cat! You're so cute! Ooooh! Look at you!"_

"_Mina! Minako! Let… me… go!"_

"_Ah, sorry, here,"_ Minako giggled.

"_My fur and my bones are delicate__!"_

"_Ah, talking about snobs, huh, Reiko?"_

Rei laughed.

"Tell him I say hi."

"_Hello, Mars,"_ Artemis answered immediately.

"It's getting late, I have to go. I'm having dinner with my elders," Rei said apologetically.

"_Hmm, ok. So… well, take care."_

"I'm the one that should say that."

"_I'm fine, didn't you get the memo?"_ Minako smiled. _"I'm in remission."_

"Still, don't work too much."

"_Don't worry. __Reiko… I… thank you."_

"For what?"

"_For saving my life."_

"I didn't –"

"_Yes, you did. I think that I had to accept Asaki's death and myself to live and I wouldn't have without you."_

"You think that it's why all that has happened?"

"_I think that we'll never know for sure."_

"I see. Well, you're welcome."

"_Ok. So…__ bye. I will... huh, I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Great. Have a good night."

* * *

_**A few years later… (Special Act)**_

"There you are, Mars Reiko."

Rei turned her head to smile a little at Minako. She had come to the garden to get some fresh air after the beginning of the wedding reception, and Minako had decided to follow her. They hadn't had a chance to see each other since Minako had gone to the hospital to see Rei, and they hadn't really talked then. Minako had been so angry at her friend for putting herself in danger that she hadn't really thought about asking news.

And it had been a while since they had talked face to face like that, Minako being constantly on the road and Rei staying in a remote shrine in Kyoto. Nearly two years had passed since Minako had secretly attended her best friend's graduation ceremony. They had spent a full day together and it had been really fun, even if Minako had to restrain herself a lot. It was more and more difficult to be near Rei and not to act upon her feelings for her. They did call each other regularly though.

"Beautiful ceremony, huh?"

"Yes," Rei smiled. "Who could have thought that Usa could be so gracious?"

Minako laughed.

"She did fell on the priest though."

"One time. I would have thought that she'd provoke a lot more disasters."

"Not too irked that it was Christian?" Minako teased.

Rei smirked.

"I'm open minded."

"I'm so proud of you, you've found a way out of your retreat."

"It's not a prison, you know. I love it there."

Minako nodded and didn't look at her. Of course, Rei did. Rei loved quiet things. Trees, crows, shrines, peace. Minako loved light, people, music, speed. Sometimes she felt like they were on two different planets. How could it work, really?

One moment all was fine, they were completely in tune with each other, and the other there was so much tension between them that the only way to break it was to distance themselves or worse, to fight.

Even if they were the best of friends and could talk easily for hours, there was a wall between them that they couldn't pass. It was like that since the world had set itself right and they had to live their life far from the other, well except when Minako had been in Tokyo and had gone to Hikawa Shrine when she had felt like it (which meant basically every time she could).

"How is your arm?" Minako asked quietly.

"Oh, fine. It hurts a little though. People don't bother you too much?"

"It's okay. Everybody looks at me constantly, but Usagi and Mamoru must have said to all their guests to stay away."

"Aren't you lucky?"

"Yep," Minako smiled.

"Are you going back to London?"

"Not for a while. I have things to do there. Are you going back to Kyoto?"

"I don't know."

Minako wanted to ask her so many things. But she refrained and cursed herself for her cowardice. And god, Rei was so beautiful, she had grown up to be perfect in Minako's eyes. The idol knew that Rei would not have any trouble becoming a model, at the very least. And she knew also that she wouldn't have any trouble finding a lover. If it wasn't already done.

A quiet sigh escaped her glossed lips. She should stop torturing herself like that. And stop staring at Rei, and keep her hormones in check, or one day or the other she wouldn't be able to keep her hands to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Rei asked, turning to her.

Minako was really glad she could control her expressions.

"Oh, nothing. So, how are things with your gift?"

"Fine. I've learnt to control it. How was Europe?"

"Great, actually."

"But?"

"But what? Nothing."

Rei looked at her in that way that made Minako ill at ease every time. But she met her gaze and didn't say anything. Rei shrugged.

"You look tired, you know."

"What?" Minako retorted with an amused smile. "Damn, I was trying to pull the cute look."

Rei chuckled and Minako grinned, trying to get rid of this delicious shiver that Rei's laughter caused in her body.

"You are cute, but that's not new," Rei said, leaving Minako speechless for a few seconds.

"You're finding me cute, Reiko?" Minako teased, leaning in Rei's personal space.

"But I still think you look tired."

With a little smile, Rei turned and entered the room. Left alone, Minako frowned and sighed. This wasn't new, the game of I flirt You ignore it, but still, it was as frustrating as it was painful, even if Minako did distanced herself from the miko too. And Rei had become adept at sending her very mixed signals. One moment she looked at her like she could kiss her on the spot, and the other she was giving her the impression of being just an average acquaintance.

Minako knew she was more than that in Rei's eyes. She knew she was her best friend. She knew Rei missed her like Minako missed Rei. And Rei found her at least attractive, that was a fact, Minako had caught her staring at her a few times. She also had felt affection, flashes of desire and longing in Rei's feelings toward her, but Minako wasn't sure of their depth. And it didn't mean that Rei wanted a relationship with her. It didn't mean that she felt for Minako what the idol felt for her almost since day one. But, god, Minako was so desperate that she wouldn't mind being just a fling for Rei, or even only a one night stand, which was really unlikely given the fact that Rei wasn't the type to do this sort of things.

Minako found herself pathetic.

She raised her eyes to see Rei waiting for her with a questioning gaze, and she huffed.

"For your information, Reiko, I'm pretty fine. I'm full of energy!"

Rei smiled beautifully at her, making Minako's heart jump in her chest.

"I see that. Come on, our friends are waiting."

* * *

It was late in the night and most of the remaining guests were tired or more or less drunk. A lot had already left, Usagi and Mamoru had gone to their honeymoon destination an hour ago and the festive atmosphere had become a much quieter and post apocalyptic one.

At the newlyweds' table, the close group of friends was trying to keep up appearances… and failing miserably.

Makoto Kino was drunk and laughing uncontrollably about the fact. Her fiancé, Motoki Furuhata, and Rei Hino, both being the most sober, were currently dancing together because of a bet and talking quietly. Naboru Suwa was valiantly trying not to be sick on the table, and his partner, Ami Mizuno, was observing all that while hiding perfectly the fact that she, too, was quite drunk. As for Minako Aino, who had signed more paper napkins in an evening than in all her career despite Usagi and Mamoru's insistence that she wasn't there as an idol but as their friend, alcohol had visibly the capacity to loosen her up and make her more talkative about herself and more carefree.

Of course, her friends were shamelessly taking advantage of the fact, especially since they hadn't seen the overbooked woman a lot the past two years.

"Come on, Minako," Makoto whined. "I told you all 'bout my experiences, you have to do the same. It's a rule."

The other woman giggled while clumsily pushing one of her stray bangs out of her eyes.

"What rule? You're lying."

"No, she's not," Naboru replied, his arms folded on the table and his chin on his hands. "I had to tell her about my first time too."

"Besides, it's what friends are for, right, Ami?"

The doctor nodded, albeit reluctantly. She was rather curious about Minako's private life, even if she didn't want it to be known. She was not the same big fan she had been in her young teenage years, because it would have been weird Minako being her friend and all, but still, between Minako's tendency to be very private and all these rumors in the magazines which the idol rarely denied officially, her curiosity was piqued.

"I'm with her," Ami stated, using short sentences to hide her drunkenness.

"I can't tell anything to you!" Minako slurred. "And it's not because I don't love you, because I love you very very much, guys."

"Ow, she's cute," Makoto said to Ami who nodded empathically.

"I love Motoki too. He's funny. And Naboru too, even if I really really hate Nephrite because of what he did. Meanie!"

"And what did he do anyway?"

Naboru shook his head.

"Don't ask her! You're gonna make her angry and she'll become all evil Venus and –"

"We don't care about that," Ami proclaimed. "And shshsh! There's still people around, you know!"

"It bothers you that they could hear about our past secret identities but not that they could hear about my private life and tell all of it to journalists! Amiiii! I'm sooo sad."

"Tsk," Makoto said. "Tell. First kiss."

Minako drank the end of her champagne and shrugged.

"13. Best friend. Asaki."

"Ooh! Where?"

"That's a stupid question!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't when you insisted to know such facts about us."

"Fiiiine. In his parents' living room, before one of my first concerts."

"You never told us about this Asaki," Naboru noted. "Did she?"

"Nope. She didn't."

"Reiko knows!" Minako slurred.

Ami smiled.

"Of course Rei knows."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"You have this smile. _This_ smile... Tell me!"

"No."

"You're mean! Nephrite and you... Couple of meanies!"

"I am not! We are not!"

"You are!"

"Ok, ok!" Makoto declared, brandishing her napkin as if it were a white flag. "So, Asaki?" she asked, not wanting to lose their subject.

"We didn't know each other then. Or rather you didn't know me. But whatever. And he died before you and me really became close friends."

"Oh. Sorry, that's sad."

"It's ok."

"Ok. So, last kiss?"

Minako pouted.

"I don't wanna tell you."

"Come on, Minakooo!"

"Fine. Yamashita."

"Oh, he's sooo cute!"

"Hey," Motoki said while sitting down as Rei did the same. "I'm here, you know."

Makoto smiled at him.

"A girl can look, you know."

"It doesn't count," Ami said to Minako. "Unless you kissed him out of the scenes you were in for the drama."

"You're so mean, Mercury," the idol whined. "I don't like you anymore. I'm a heroine! I can't be friends with big meanies!"

"Wait, before anything else, does he kiss well?" Makoto slurred with dreamy eyes, ignoring the look her fiancé was giving her.

"No," Minako said. "Didn't like it. He's all scratchy. And there was his girlfriend on the set. It was weird!" she giggled. "But he's such a sweet guy!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Unlike Torihito. That guy's an idol but he's arrogant and… disgusting… He makes me sick just by being near him. Uuugh. Now, that's a horrible meanie."

"Ok, stop lying, missy. Your last kiss. And that was nearly two years ago, you must have kissed a lot of people since then."

"Are you sure you want to ask her that now?" Motoki frowned.

"Of course!" Makoto said, silencing him.

Rei opened her mouth to interrupt but Minako spoke before her.

"Silence! I can't think! I need to concentrate. I'll have you know that I lived a few lives and it's difficult to sort them out!"

"Come on, it's not that difficult!" Naboru grumbled. "Your last kiss! And not for career needs."

Minako frowned.

"Ah. Don't wanna tell you that."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Come on, you're Venus, you're supposed to have many stories to tell!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Shshsh! Keep it down!" Rei warned. "And if she doesn't want to tell you about her private life, let her be."

"Rei! Loosen up! And you have to drink! We want to hear your stories to!"

"First kiss?" Ami asked.

Rei looked at her blankly. She couldn't tell them that the one she shared her first kiss with was the drunken idol beside her.

Well, she had to lie a bit. First or second, after all…

"Yuuichiro. Two years ago."

"What?" Ami exclaimed. "Wow, I didn't expect that one."

"Hey, isn't he the guy with whom you're sharing a room at Kyoto? He's quite handsome, too."

Minako nearly choked on her champagne.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked worriedly while she coughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Minako mumbled, red in the face. "You never told me about him, Reiko!" she accused with a shaking voice.

"He's just an old friend, that's all!" Rei said, afraid that Minako would cry, which was possible in her state. "You know, the rich kid that likes music and wants to be a priest? That's him! And I share my room with Akiyo, not with him. Makoto got it all wrong!"

"Who's Akiyo?" Makoto asked sweetly.

Rei glared at her.

"I'm _sharing a room_ with her, not a futon! Stop trying to make it sound so scandalous, it's a shrine, for Kami's sake!"

"But you did kiss this guy!"

"_I_ didn't kiss him, he kissed me, and I wasn't happy about the fact."

"Why didn't you tell us? We are your friends! Was it a good kiss?"

Rei shrugged.

"I don't tell you all I do. And besides, I'm telling you now. Because I'm pretty sure at least half of you won't remember that come morning."

"Blah, you're no fun!" Naboru whined. "Minako! Last kiss!"

"Huh? Ah. Huh…"

"Screw that!" Makoto said. "Last lover?"

"_What_? I won't tell you that! That's really really private! My manager would kill me, Artemis would kill me, and then I would be really really _dead_."

"Come on! Tell us!"

"Nooo, I love life, and I don't like death. Death is freaky."

"Why don't you want to tell us? We're your friends!"

"And my subordinates," Minako declared with a voice she surely wanted to be regal. "You can't ask such things about your leader."

"Yes, we can and we do."

"Oh. Mean subordinates!"

"Proud to be. Last lover?"

"It's private!"

"Oh my god, are we embarrassing you? Are you reddening? That's cute!"

"Shut up!"

"I mean, come on, since when are you embarrassed about anything? And you're _Venus_!"

"You're really reddening," Ami observed with a smile. "Come on, we're your friends, we won't share with others, you know that."

"Yeah! I mean, we told you! We're sisters!"

Minako sighed pitifully.

"I generally don't talk about my private life."

"But you love to gossip about others'. Come one. It's _us_!"

"Asaki."

The others looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Minako asked with a tiny voice.

"Huh, didn't you say he was deceased?" Ami asked while wondering if she hadn't drunk even more than what she previously had thought.

"Yes," Minako said, reddening. "But I was fifteen at the time, and he was alive, _of course_, duh. Well, in fact, I wasn't really fifteen yet, but that's technicalities."

"Wait, wait, you're drunk, you got that wrong. Not your first time – wow that was young – your last time."

"You're drunk too! I got that right! And it wasn't _that_ young. Well, it was. A little. Maybe. I was dying!"

Silence.

"Wow, I didn't expect that one," Naboru mumbled to Ami, before pointing at Minako. "And you're the goddess of love?"

Minako crossed her arms.

"Of love, not of lust! Well… not in this life anyway, but that's beside the point! I don't kiss or sleep with people that I don't love or am not in love with, for your information. And I'm a really busy woman. And I can't meet sincere people easily because I'm an idol. And… that doesn't concern any of you!"

"That was your first and your last time?" Makoto asked, giggling. "Maybe it was because you were young. Was it that bad?"

"No! It was really sweet, and we –"

Rei quickly put a hand on Minako's mouth to silence her and stood up, pulling Minako with her.

"Okay, okay! That's enough!"

"Rei! Let her finish, you walking censorship!"

"Makoto, you really should go to bed."

Ami giggled.

"Yeah. If we learn more Minako will have to kill us once sober."

"Frightening thought," Makoto mumbled frowning.

"Exactly. So I'm taking that one back to the hotel before she says other things she'll regret," Rei stated.

Motoki sighed.

"Yes, I think it's a really good idea. I'll manage with the others. At least Artemis and Luna already went home."

* * *

"Reiko?" Minako asked in the taxi.

"What?"

"I feel all weird."

"That's because you're drunk."

"I don't like it!"

Rei smiled, amused.

"I'm sorry."

"Make it go away!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not possible."

"But you have super powers!"

"Hardly."

After that, Minako pouted. Rei helped her get out of the taxi and into her hotel room, and she was rather relieved that Minako didn't seem to be sick and didn't try any weird thing. But she wasn't sure she liked how quiet Minako had gone.

"That's not a room, that's an apartment!" mumbled Rei, frustrated to have to guess which way was the room.

Minako giggled.

"It's a royal suite, you silly! There!"

With a new determination, Minako let go of Rei's arm and began to walk purposely toward the room, at their left. But after only a few steps she stumbled. Rei had to catch her.

"Hey, take it slowly."

"My hero!"

With a roll of her eyes, Rei helped Minako to her room.

"Here. You should change and sleep it off. It's almost four."

"You could help me change?"

"No."

"Ok. Oh, I really don't feel well."

"It's okay, it will pass."

"No," Minako whispered, suddenly looking at her with blurred eyes. "It won't."

And Rei had the strange feeling that the idol wasn't talking about her drunkenness. She left the room and waited for a little while, until a soft sound and a little 'ouch' came from the inside.

"Can I go in? Minako?"

"Yeah," came the mumble reply. "I don't have any pride left anyway."

Rei shook her head and entered to find her friend on the ground, wearing shorts and a top, her hair loose on her shoulders.

"Need help?" Rei smiled, giving her a hand.

"I can't even walk straight anymore! How am I going to dance and perform?"

"Calm down," Rei reassured, chuckling. "It will come back in the morning."

"It's the last time I'm getting drunk, I really don't like it."

"Okay," Rei said, helping Minako pulling the cover. "Now you should sleep."

Rei turned to leave but Minako was still holding her right arm, which unbalanced her and made her fall on her friend's body. Minako giggled.

"Sorry, that totally wasn't intended, don't think I'm trying anything."

Rei smiled while straightening.

"No, you would never do that," she teased.

"Oh I would," Minako said sheepishly. "But I would do it much more smoothly, and with a lot more grace."

"Good to know."

"You're lucky you know, Mars," Minako said with a grin, still holding Rei's hand.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm really drunk apparently."

"Apparently."

"And apparently it's making me really talkative. So if things hadn't been in the way I would have told them that you were my last kiss. That'd have been so much fun!"

Rei reddened. She still couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and famous as Minako hadn't been kissed since that time. Well. She couldn't say she wasn't happy about it.

"No, it would not have been fun."

"Yes it would. It was such a sweet kiss despite the circumstances. Loved it. Really, really loved it! You can do it again anytime!"

Minako yawned cutely and Rei was really grateful for the darkness which was hiding her blush. They had never talked about that kiss. Never. And she didn't want to think about the idol's proposition.

"I miss you, Rei," Minako said, half asleep but her warm hand still holding the miko.

"I'm right here."

"I miss our late night phone calls. Why did you go on that mountain where phones don't even work? I miss not seeing you at least once from time to time. I don't like it when you're far away. I miss you."

"You're always away, too," Rei softly reminded her.

"Yeah," Minako breathed, her eyes closing. "For my work. I love it but sometimes… sometimes I wish..." Minako sighed and shifted, letting go of the miko's hand and lying on her side. "I'm lonely," the idol confessed in a heavy whisper.

She was asleep a few seconds later. Rei sighed in the quiet room.

"I am, too."

* * *

Rei laughed and closed her book when she heard Minako cursing in her room. The idol appeared, frowning and pale.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" she was mumbling. "Reiko."

"Hi. Good afternoon. How are you feeling?"

"Not well. It's not funny! What happened?"

"Makoto got you drunk."

"I'm going to kill her!"

As Minako let herself fall on her couch, Rei stood up to get a glass of water. She gave it to her with a smile.

"What happened last night?" Minako asked, rather hesitantly. "I… didn't say anything embarrassing, did I? I didn't _do_ anything weird, did I?"

Rei smiled.

"Not really. But you did say some interesting things."

"Oh my god, I did? What?"

"Don't you remember this conversation about kisses and –"

"_Oh my god_! I remember… Oh no!" Minako put her face in her hands. "Wait. Did I…?"

"You said that your first and last lover was Asaki."

"Oh my god! That's embarrassing!"

Rei chuckled.

"It would have been more embarrassing if I didn't stop you from giving details about it."

"Details?" Minako whined in her hands. "That's it, I'm never facing them again!"

"Come on, that's not that bad. Actually, Makoto has a lot more reasons to feel embarrassed with what she has told us despite Motoki's attempts at making her shut up."

"No, it's humiliating! I'm supposed to be a super cool idol, and idols have a lot of relationships or at least they kiss a lot of people!"

"Well," Rei shrugged with an amused smile, "you're a super cool idol who's not a tramp."

"That's not the point!"

"Come on, Minako, they're your friends!"

Minako drank her water before lying on the couch and trying to stop the hangover with her mind alone.

"Wait," she suddenly said, really worried. "You came back here with me."

"Well, after stopping you from saying even more to the others, I had to make sure you would go back here safely."

"Aw, thank you. You're the best best friend a drunk idol could hope for."

"You're welcome."

"Wait. I wasn't weird with you, right? I can't remember..."

"No," Rei smiled. "Don't worry. You sort of were like a five year old, but you didn't do anything weird and I slept on the couch, I promise."

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! Are you sure I didn't do anything? Because… your feelings…"

"Don't read my feelings!"

"Oh my god! What did I do?"

"Nothing!"

"Then what did I say?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No!"

"I know you are! Ow, I'm embarrassed and I'm sick, that… wait. Wait." She sat up. "I don't have to work today, do I? What day is it?"

"Stop worrying and calm down, will you? You told us you had three days all to yourself."

"Ah, yes. Vacation."

"Three days isn't vacation, Minako. I think you really need more than that to rest and enjoy yourself."

"You can talk!"

"Well, I have free time for a while."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

Minako smiled.

"Think you can spend it with your annoying idol friend?"

"It depends. What do you have in mind?"

"Just… resting. I can't do a lot of things because, you know, fans and all. And Artemis is with Luna so I'm all alone."

"Well, there were a few things I… wanted to talk with you about."

Minako felt anxiety rise in her as Rei averted her eyes. She was elated to have the occasion to spend time with her, and was hoping to maybe find a way to declare herself to her. But she feared what she could feel in her best friend suddenly. Oh god, was it related to something she had done during the night? She just hoped that she hadn't mentioned to her her feelings or tried to kiss her or something even worse. Ok, she would never drink again!

"What things?"

"We'll see later."

"Well… if we're going to talk and to enjoy ourselves doing nothing in my suite, you should maybe go get your things. Like that, you won't have to do the trips constantly."

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"You've thought of all eventualities, huh?"

"Always," Minako grinned.

"I'm going."

Minako waited until Rei had left and she beamed. She didn't feel well, but she didn't care. She was going to have her Reiko all to herself for a few days, and she would never have thought that it would happen, not so soon anyway.

She went to her bathroom. After all, she had to be at least pretty if not sexy if she wanted to establish if yes or no she had an effect on Rei.

* * *

Rei didn't know what would happen.

For all her gifts and training, she couldn't see in visions what her future would be. The only thing she knew was that, as she had lied in her hospital bed and had felt the call of her leader for her powers, she had been terrified. Terrified of the battle that had been taking place without her, terrified that she would loose her best friend like that without having the chance to see her, to tell her.

Rei was a little ashamed of it, but as her instinct had been screaming for her to protect her princess, her heart had been crying for Venus.

She had meditated so much over so many things, and yet Rei still didn't know exactly the depth of her feelings for Minako Aino. She knew for sure that she had had a crush on her when she had been 14. She knew for sure that she had felt tender affection for her and that she had been attracted to her when she had been 16. But now, as a mature young woman, Rei couldn't determine if it was just fascination or love. No, that wasn't right.

She loved Minako, she knew that. Her body and heart reacted to all Minako did. She knew by heart her mimics, her smiles, her laughs, her gazes. She loved her.

But did she want a relationship with her? And how would that work, with them being in two different worlds? And what exactly did Minako wanted from her? What did her stares mean? What did her drunken words of last night mean? Did their past dictated Minako's possible feelings, this longing that Rei had seen in her eyes the night before?

Kami, everything was complicated, and Rei was tired of feeling awkward every time the idol was concerned. She was tired of blushing and feeling like a teen again when Minako would touch her or playfully flirt with her or just being her beautiful self.

Rei needed answers, but she was scared to ask the questions. How one did that anyway? She was not experienced in that area. Relationships and all it meant. She only knew that for the first time in almost two years they had a little time on their hands and they could spend it with each other. And that it was what they both wanted.

It meant something, right?

They had a chance to discover if they could resume what they had tentatively started when they had been 16, both of them frightened of death, and amnesia and memories getting in the way. Now there wasn't all that anymore.

There was just them, and their life, and the future.

Rei was just hoping that, after that few days, they would have cleared things up between them.

One way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She hadn't wanted to.

Really.

It had begun nicely. They had eaten and had watched a little TV and then, as always, Minako had wanted to impose her activities.

Rei had been adamant about it. But as always with Minako, Rei had found herself doing it in the end. And there she was, playing video games and failing miserably at it.

"It's stupid," she stated flatly while her character on the screen died.

Minako giggled beside her, happy about her new victory. She put her joystick on the coffee table and smiled at her best friend.

"You're not into it, Reiko! Loosen up!"

"How did this console found itself here anyway? All hotel rooms have that now?"

"No, but I've a few assistants, you know."

"Of course you have."

"Here, let me show you."

Minako put the game on one player mode and went to sit close to Rei, leaning against her to put her fingers correctly on the joystick.

"Here. Like that."

She couldn't help but let her fingers linger on Rei's hands, before straightening up and smiling, seeing the pink hue in the miko's cheeks, just before she concentrated on her game.

She lost again.

"Oh Venus," Minako sighed with a giggle. "I've never seen someone loose that quickly."

With a little groan, Rei gave the joystick to Minako and laughed.

"Here, I think I just don't like it."

"Because you're losing, Reiko?"

"It's violent."

"You're a warrior."

"A guardian."

"Fine," Minako shrugged with a smile.

She put the TV off and sighed. It was late in the afternoon already, and she was feeling a little restless even if she was tired. She wasn't used to doing nothing or at least to not working in a day. Rei had even put their phones off.

The silence was deafening suddenly. Rei didn't seem to mind, but Minako hated it. She jumped to her feet and grinned.

"Want something to drink?"

"Water. Thank you."

Minako went to the little kitchen, took a bottle of water, one of fruit juice and chocolate cookies. Rei had sat on an armchair to read her book, so Minako lied down on the couch and idly played with a mini ball while humming to herself.

"We said no work," Rei smiled, not raising her eyes from her novel.

"I'm not working."

"You're singing."

"I'm humming."

"You're trying to find a good melody."

"Fine. I'm working. I'm a workaholic. I can't help it. There. Happy?"

"Never."

Minako sighed and caught her ball once more. She liked that, being with Rei, doing nothing. But she wasn't a big fan of the awkwardness or of the tension between them.

"Reiko?"

"Hmm?"

"What are these things you wanted to talk about?"

Rei quietly sighed and closed her book.

"It's…"

Minako frowned and sat down, looking at her worriedly.

"What? You know… we can't always avoid all these things that are between us."

Rei's eyes widened and looked at her with surprise and apprehension. Minako returned her gaze with more calm than she really felt.

"When I was meditating in Kyoto, I saw something in the fire."

"Something on the future?" Minako asked, confused. "Is it a Senshi matter?"

"No," Rei smiled softly. "Not really. It was just feelings, really. And sounds. I didn't see clear images or anything like that."

"I don't understand," Minako said.

She was feeling in Rei's aura that it was important and that the other woman was nervous while talking about it, but what that had to do with her? With them?

"Ami said that when you were fighting against Mio, you called Mars' dagger to you, that you fought with it and with yours."

"Huh, yes, but what does that have to do with your meditation?"

"I just…," Rei began awkwardly. "I'm just trying to understand something."

"Okay…"

"Is it normal that our weapons are nearly identical?"

"They're only similar in aspect. They're opposites when it comes to their handling and power. In the Silver Millenium, royal heirs were highly trained in all forms of combat and weapons. I guess that Mars and Venus both had a liking for short swords."

"But why could you call my weapon? How?"

Minako fidgeted, fighting the sudden blush that was threatening to invade her face.

"Well, you weren't there, but I felt you were with us, in my heart and… and when I reached for my tambourine, yours came, too. Manipulating Mars' dagger wasn't difficult, it was… natural. I was feeling nearly invincible."

"But how is it possible?"

"I don't know."

"Did it happen in the past life?"

Minako thought of Venus' life, of Mars' death… She winced, and for the first time, an odd feeling invaded her mind. She didn't want to talk about it, to thing about it, and she didn't understand her sudden dislike for her past life.

"I… Look, it's complicated. Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I thought that you'd have answers."

"It happened once. I did it once. With your weapon again. I don't know how it's possible, it never happened before, even Artemis doesn't understand it. Maybe it's linked to my powers."

"It's not that."

"How can you know that?" Minako asked, rather harshly.

That wasn't how she wanted this afternoon to go. And she hadn't anticipated that these questions would make her uncomfortable like that. Maybe it was because of Rei's chocolate eyes, looking at her with so many feelings that Minako's gift couldn't discern.

"I called your dagger too."

"What? When?"

"When you… died. When the girls and I fought against youma. Venus' tambourine just appeared from nowhere and it was warm and light in my hand and… I had the strange feeling that you were there, with me."

Minako blinked, stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"When? You didn't remember and when finally you did… things were… complicated."

"Yes," Minako whispered. "Well, one of us was dead for the first two times, and you were hurt the last time. Do you think that it's linked?"

"I don't know. Mars was dead the first time you did it?"

"Yes. She was."

"After Venus fought with the daggers, what happened? She didn't –"

"She was too dead after that to ponder on it."

"Ah."

"The war, you know. We all died that day." Minako shook her head and ate a cookie. It was only an excuse to stay silent while she locked that memory far away in her mind. But she didn't know why, but now thinking about her past life only gave her bad headaches. "I still don't see why you're asking me that. If you called Venus' tambourine, then you have as much information as I have."

"It's just… the visions I had, they were of our past life. Like I've said, it isn't anything clear but… I think… I remember Venus. I'm not sure why. I remember…" Rei sighed. "I don't know why, but it's bothering me."

"Why?"

"I don't understand it. I'm feeling like I should remember something, but I don't and it's frustrating. I think I will never remember it clearly."

Minako nodded faintly, eyes downcast and heart clenching.

_I'll find you._

_I'll remember… I promise…_

But Rei didn't. She didn't remember. Mars had lied, and Venus in Minako was revolted about the fact.

Well, in fact, she hadn't really lied, because every time Minako had need help Rei had been there, even when she hadn't been wanted. When Minako had forgotten a part of who she was, Rei had found her and helped her. Every birthday and every Christmas had meant a long call from Rei.

Rei had been there. Rei was always there.

"A few years ago," Rei began with hesitation, "when you were distraught about your memories, you talked about Mars, about me. A few times. And I wonder… I thought that the most logical thing since meditation doesn't work would be asking you directly about it."

"About… what?"

Rei had folded her hands on her knees, she seemed tensed and adorably shy. Minako hadn't seen her like that for a few years, and she was as delighted as she was worried about it. Finally Rei looked at her with her beautiful and shining brown eyes.

"Am I supposed to remember something?"

"Your past life."

"I'm being serious, Minako," Rei scolded.

"Fine," Minako softly said. "What do you want to know?"

"I was killed by Nephrite."

"Yes. The last day of the battle. We were the only Senshi left alive, and everybody was dead or dying, and no matter how many enemies we were destroying… We tried and tried, but we failed. We were exhausted, in pain and we knew it was the end. When you died on the battlefield before the moon palace, there were only blood and bodies and ruins around and the earthlings and youma were destroying the castle and the silence… after days of constant fights and screams, the silence was deafening. It was death. There was only death."

Mianko lowered her eyes, and she was almost sure she could see blood on her hands and smell acrid smoke in the air. She tried to escape the terrible memories, but she couldn't, the blood was sticky in her fingers…

"Hey," Rei softly whispered, and Minako was surprised to find her next to her, their arms brushing. "Stay with me."

"Sorry." Minako lightly cleared her throat, using Rei's nearness to take her distance from her past life.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little headache, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Hum, in the past life, you died in my arms, and after that I went to fight with our daggers and I was killed too. Which isn't surprising since I was more or less the last one standing. As the leader, I was linked to you all, and I'd felt Jupiter and Mercury died too and… I promised to myself that it would never happen again. The result was great, wasn't it? I died first this time, and not even while fighting."

"I'm not sure I appreciate your humor."

"Yeah. Me neither."

"Were Venus and Mars friends?"

Minako heard Mars' laugh in her mind, she saw smoky lavender eyes twinkle, a soft voice was murmuring something to her… She couldn't discern the words. But she knew that they were important.

Why did trying to remember hurt so much now? When she had been V and Venus, Minako had never had any difficulty with her memories…

"Of course they were friends," the idol smiled, ignoring her own confusion. "For years. They worked together to protect the kingdoms and the princess and to coordinate the armies. They trained together."

"Am I like her?"

"Like Mars?" Minako blinked. "In a way, yes. But you're also different. I'm not exactly like my past self either."

"Do you think that the friendship they shared influence our friendship?"

Minako smiled softly.

"I think it influences our instinct and our faith in the other, but not really our relationship. You don't even remember it, how could it influence you? Besides, their beginning was a lot smoother than ours."

"Whose fault was that?"

"You were annoying and didn't listen to me."

"You were lying and frustrating."

"Anyway, why are you asking me all that?"

"Were they just friends?"

Completely stunned by the sudden and direct question, Minako froze, looked at Rei and finally smirked.

"Why, Rei Hino, are you suggesting we were in a relationship?"

"I don't…" Rei mumbled, reddening quickly. "I just wanted to know if _Mars and Venus_ were in one."

Minako's heart was dancing. If Rei had thought of that…

"No, we weren't," Minako said with a smile, and she didn't know why, but she abruptly felt like she was telling a lie. "But… feelings were there," she whispered, looking intently at Rei. "Venus didn't fully understand the depth of what she felt until it was too late, until she held your broken body in her arms, and she saw in Mars' eyes and felt in her aura that she hadn't been the only blind one."

To Minako's delight, Rei was blushing even more.

"What did Mars say?"

"Excuse me?"

"She said something to Venus, didn't she? Before she died."

Minako stood up, feeling suddenly the need to distance herself from Rei. The conversation was quickly becoming what she always wanted it to become, but the situation made her strangely uncomfortable. There was something, just there, in her mind, at the edge of her consciousness… maybe a memory? But why did it escape her?

She had thought that she had remembered all of it years before.

"She… said that she'll find Venus in the next life if they were to be reborn. And she… promised that she'd remember."

Rei didn't move, but her hands were too still and her eyes avoided Minako's gaze.

"Ah. That rather failed, huh?"

Minako couldn't help but giggle.

"Apparently you make empty promises."

"I don't!" Rei retorted with a vexed look. "It's not my fault Mars' memories are absent from my mind. _I_'ve always kept my word."

"I'll remember that."

"But… what Mars meant? Remember what?"

Minako frowned. She had never asked herself that. It had seemed oddly clear to her, but now that she thought about it, it wasn't. Remember what, indeed? Venus? But if they were to be reincarnated, it would be because the Senshi would be needed and then Mars and Venus inevitably would meet each other…

"Minako, are you alright? You're pale…"

A little dizzy, Minako sat down and shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just… I don't remember, I… don't understand."

They looked at each other in the silence, until the awkwardness they both felt pushed them to lower their gazes.

"I do think we were both idiots," Minako whispered.

"And we're not, now?"

Almost shyly, Minako lifted her eyes to Rei's ones and smiled at her.

"Maybe we are." Minako silently took a deep breathe. "Reiko –"

"I think we should order something for dinner."

The idol nodded automatically. Too soon. She understood.

"I want curry rice," she declared.

"One day you'll get fed up with it."

"Never! It's on me," she stated, taking the phone.

"I can pay, you know."

"I know, I know, don't be so proud! I'm treating you."

"That's so nice of you."

"Isn't it?"

* * *

They talked through dinner about their friends and all subjects that weren't dangerous, and Rei couldn't say that she didn't like it.

Being like this with Minako, eating and just sharing quiet moments, was precious to her. She knew that besides Artemis and maybe Shacho, the idol didn't let anybody see her like that.

She felt special.

"No, the new album isn't finished, I still have two songs to finish and I'm waiting another one from a collaborator. I'm concentrating on that now. I'll be performing in Tokyo next month, you know, to reunite with my Japanese fan base, and I'll do a few interviews and TV shows, but not anything to big."

"That's already big."

"If you say so. When will you go back to Kyoto?"

"I don't know. I think that I've learnt all I had to there. I might stay here from now on."

Minako beamed.

"Really? You're staying in Tokyo? You're going to finish your studies and work as a priestess in the shrine?"

Rei shook her head with more melancholy than she wanted to show.

"They don't need another priestess. And I won't become one."

Minako stopped eating her cookie and looked at her friend, who like her was sitting on the carpet before the couch.

"But I thought that being a priestess was what you wanted."

"Of course it is. Was. I worked for that all my life, I've always been guided by my faith, and I love being a miko."

"Then why did you suddenly decide to give up on your dream? I don't understand."

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"Complicated."

"You won't tell me?"

Rei hoped that she could explain it to her soon, but she didn't felt it was the right time.

"I'll tell you," she promised. "Even if I don't become a Shinto priestess, I'll still volunteer at Hikawa Shrine from time to time and I'll still honor the Kami. Being a member of the clergy isn't all there is to faith, you know."

"Oh. Of course. But what will you do?"

"I'm thinking of going to university."

"Really?"

"Don't give me this look," Rei smiled. "Some of us don't hate studying."

"Actually, I think it's great that you're going to university. What will you study?"

Rei had thought about it, but it was the first time she talked to somebody about her decision, and she felt rather shy as she looked into Minako's curious eyes.

"I'm thinking of going into social work."

"That's great!" Minako squealed with enthusiasm.

Rei blinked.

"I've never seen you this happy about something linked to school."

"It has nothing to do with university. With your experiences in shrines, your gifts, your intelligence and your heart you'll do great things!"

"Ah. You think?"

"Of course!"

Rei couldn't help but chuckle at Minako's cute expression.

"You never thought of going to university?"

The idol looked at her with a smirk.

"Nope. I have a dream job and I love it."

"But you won't do that all your life."

"I'll do it as long as it makes others happy."

"And as long as it makes _you_ happy."

Minako waved a hand at her.

"Yes, yes, that, too."

"I'm serious."

"I love what I do."

"You're never tired of it?"

When the idol shrugged, Rei sighed and shook her head.

"Come on. You're twenty and you're doing that since you were 13."

"I'll admit," Minako began softly, eyes downcast, "that sometimes it gets to me. Always traveling and performing the same concerts again and again while on tour, and all that my celebrity implies and all the stress, but… it's my work. It's my _life_. I love it, and I'm grateful for it."

Rei felt guilty about the sad and somewhat scared glint in Minako's somber gaze, so she leaned toward her and took her hand in hers.

"Maybe you just need to take a leave from it and to rest a bit from time to time, that's all."

"Yes," Minako said while intertwining their fingers. "Maybe."

"So, do you want to watch a movie?"

"As long as it's not a sad one."

"Ok."

They settled down on the couch, using the excuse of the only cover to sit as close as possible. Half an hour later, Minako took Rei's hand again under the cover while pretending to be scared, and even if it were highly unlikely that Venus was afraid of the horror movie, Rei let her holding her hand rather intimately and marveled at the contact, unconsciously caressing the soft skin with her thumb.

* * *

Rei had fallen asleep. On her shoulder.

Of course, Minako was far more interested in the woman sleeping against her than in the end of the bad movie. She studied for long minutes Rei's expression, the way her soft breathe tingled her throat skin, her little frown that showed she wasn't as peaceful as Minako would like, the pink glossed lips, slightly parted and inviting… There was a sweet scent coming from her, barely mixed with the scent of incense, a scent that Minako already knew by heart. It brought a delicious thrilling feeling inside of her heart, mingled with something akin to security and peace.

Minako was using her full control over her mind and her body. She wasn't used to have a prolonged contact with Rei, not like that, and she loved it and what it did to her. When she just couldn't resist anymore, she raised her hand and pushed one of Rei's bangs off her forehead, before following the skin from her temple to her cheek and her jaw, barely caressing her with the tip of her fingers, almost with reverence.

But her hand stilled when suddenly a flash came to her…

"_What are you doing, Sailor Mars?"_

_She stepped forward into the fire chamber of Mars' quarters and frowned, seeing her second in command kneeled down before the flames, a crystal ball in her hands. The object was glowing and Meyirin Venus didn't need to see it closer to recognize it._

_It was Magellan's Sphere, and blessed or cursed, nobody in the history of the kingdoms could determine it…_

"_Mars, what are you doing?!"_

_It was Magellan's Sphere, which should be into a magical vault inside of the Venusians' Royal quarters as it had been for the last century and as it should have stayed, out of reach for eternity._

_And there she was returning from a mission on Jupiter to find her most trusted ally and friend with the magical artifact in her hands._

_Venus understood the pull almost painful to return to the Moon better now. It had been because of that, of course, for the sole heir of the planet of beauty and peace had never felt any desire to be on the Moon before. No, when she wished to come to the palace, it wasn't because of the place or of her duty, it was only because of the need to be with the last of her people and friends, with…_

"_Reiva'rn! I order you to stop this now! What have you done?!"_

Minako took a sharp intake of breathe, disoriented, a headache killing her and her heart beating widely.

She thought back on that memory and blinked, confused and shocked.

She didn't remember having seen that before in all the memories she had received when she had been 13. How could it be? She had been so sure to have recalled all of Venus' life!

Was it… real?

She had felt Venus' hurt feelings, her fear and anger at Mars, she had felt the power coming from the Sphere that the other princess had held. It was a memory.

Why? How?

What did it mean?

It dawned on Minako that her fingers were still on Rei's cheek just as the girl blinked sleepily and looked up at the popstar, confused. Minako felt herself reddening. She quickly let her hand fall on her knee and smiled awkwardly at her best friend.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Rei flushed and straightened up.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I fell asleep."

"It's nothing."

"Was the ending as awful as the rest of the movie?"

"I don't know, I wasn't watching that."

Rei looked at Minako and flushed even more when the idol offered her a little teasing smile. The miko yawned, and Minako found her absolutely cute. Until Rei frowned suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Rei said, her voice almost a whisper. "I think… I had this weird dream and… Ah, it's nothing."

"A dream?" Minako asked.

Could it be…?

"Yeah. Just… a dream. It just bothers me that I can't understand it. Just like… Mars' memories that I can't recall…"

Minako stayed silent, and she felt cold, cold and confused, cold and scared.

"Minako?"

"What?" the idol whispered back as she put the TV off in a slow gesture.

"Why do you think you are the only one to remember things clearly?"

"I'm the leader."

"That's what you always answer, but it can't explain everything."

"Yeah," Minako murmured, her lost gaze staring at nothing in front of her. "It can't."

"_Art__emis? Why did I suddenly remember all my past life like that?"_

"_You have to. To become the Senshi you can be. You're the leader, you must be prepared."_

"_Why don't they remember, Artemis? This is so frustrating, it's been weeks! Why am I the only one?"_

"_You're the leader, Minako."_

"_But they should remember too! Mars is the second in command, isn't she? Why? I don't understand, now that they've met each other, the princess, Endymion, the youma, the generals, they should recall everything, or at least something!"_

"_You shouldn't worry too much about that, Mina. Don't forget you have a mission. As the leader, you have to be the most informed."_

"Hey, Minako, are you with me?"

"Hmm? Yes. I… I must be more tired than I thought. We should maybe go to bed."

She felt Rei tensed beside her and Minako couldn't help but redden a little.

"Hmm, I can sleep on the couch, if it –"

"No," Rei said softly, shaking her head. "It doesn't. Besides I should be the one sleeping on the couch, I already did."

"Ok. Come on," Minako invited.

They took time using the bathroom and, to say the least, being in the same bed as Rei when it wasn't for a teenage slumber party was as pleasing as it was awkward.

In the dark, a few minutes later, Minako had the feeling she could drown in the tension. She thought about Rei's red top and little white short, of her delicious legs, and she almost groaned out loud. She wished Artemis was there, his presence would have distracted them and would have kept her from having all these thoughts about her best friend…

"I'm glad," Rei softly said suddenly, her voice a little forced, filled with embarrassment.

"Of what?"

"That I'm not the only one feeling awkward about this."

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?" Minako said, part relieved and part amazed that Rei had the gut to say it out loud. "I'm the one with the gift of empathy."

"You felt asleep often enough at the shrine, I know you never sleep on your back."

Minako frowned in the dark, and then chuckled lightly before moving to be comfortably on her side, facing Rei. She could barely distinguish her figure.

"Of course, I'm only a little tensed because I'm tired," Minako said with a smile. "I'm not awkward about anything, I'm an idol, remember?"

"How could I forget? I'm pretty sure Shacho and you are preparing for enslaving all Japan, that's why you're on all radios, TV music shows and posters."

"No, that's only because I'm the best."

"If you say so."

"Do not mock my work and my job, Hino."

Minako could feel Rei's sleepy amusement and she smiled. She saw Rei's hand, near her head, and noted how close her own was to the miko's. If she moved just a little, they would touch. Despite the size of the bed, the women lied close to one another, and Minako knew that they had both chosen it.

"Reiko?" she whispered when her tiredness allowed her to lower her defenses enough to ask her what had been bothering her for years.

"Yes?"

"Do you like what I do?"

"Huh?"

"My music, I mean."

She felt Rei open her eyes more than she actually saw it. The few seconds of silence were torture, until Rei answered quietly and sincerely.

"There are songs that I like and others I don't really enjoy. My favorite albums are _Behind the Rain_ and your last one. But I'm always happy to hear one of your songs because you put all your energy into it, all you are as Venus and as Minako, and even your saddest ones taste of sun and hope because of it and bring joy and cheerfulness. So yes, I love what you do, because it's you and because I know it makes people happier even for a song's time. Your concerts are pretty great, too."

Minako couldn't help but moving her feet a little, feeling delicious happy energy filling her heart and body. She took Rei's hand in hers and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Besides, your voice is nice to listen to."

"I like your voice too."

The idol could hear the genuine innocence and sincerity in her own tone, but she didn't care. She felt like all her awards and gold records, all her fans and all the compliments she had had in her career were absolutely nothing. All that mattered was what Rei had said, and the sincere warmness in her feelings and what it did to Minako.

There was no more tension between them. As their sincerity had been unlocked, the awkwardness between them faded to leave in its wake a warm feeling of comfort and tranquility.

They both were asleep within minutes, their hands linked between them.

* * *

"_You can't be serious!" _

_Her rage made her voice tremble, even if her tone was close to a whisper. Her crystal blue eyes were shining with anger, with disbelief, with fear. _

_Sailor Mars was looking at her calmly, as always, but her violet eyes, so characteristics of her proud race, showed her sadness and her guilt._

"_Yes, Venus, I am."_

"_You entered into my quarters, you went into my bedroom, you used your powers to force a magical barrier that the grandmother of our Queen and my ascendant had forged, you stole what is solely property of my line and you used it, despite the danger you knew it represented! This is far worse than just insubordination and disobedience to your leader's orders, Sailor Mars! This is treason!"_

"_It's not and you know it! You would never have let me do it, and we needed to be sure."_

"_You could have killed yourself, you could have destroyed the palace, you could have endangered everyone, our princess included!"_

"_You know that our princess is –"_

"_Don't."_

_The voice was harsh and cold. It was the voice of the commander Venus. It was a voice that Mars respected, but that she hated at this moment._

"_Venus," Mars began, but her leader and best friend silenced her with a glare._

_The blond princess took the Magellan's Sphere, the ball shining of a warm yellow light as she touched it, and prudently, she went from Mars' fire room to the corridor and to her quarters. They were Venusians in architecture, colors and decoration. It never had been changed, untouched for many generations of royalties and senshi. _

_It was Venus' home on the moon, Venus' last home far from the burning planet that hosted only ruins of her beautiful kingdom and corpses of her strong people and proud family. _

_Venus' home, but not Meyirin's._

_She put the Sphere into the vault, locked it and whispered the ancient Venusian words to seal it again. The magic bent to her rules and all visible trace of the emplacement disappeared. The __mental effort let her light headed, her energy weak after a month of leading her faction and rescue teams on Jupiter._

_She sat down on her bed, her eyes looking blankly at the Venus' golden symbol on the wall before her. She was angry, and so tired._

"_You know it's true. There's no denying it."_

_Venus didn't look at the Martian woman. It wasn't the first time that Mars had set a foot in her room. Her second in command was the only one that she trusted to look over her when she was healing of a bad wound. _

"_What I know, is that we have a mission."_

"_Mercury is still in the Uranian Zone, Jupiter is going to watch the last of her people die on her planet as we did for ours before her, and Neptune is dead. We are only four now, four Senshi with only about half of all six royal armies to lead and a few hundreds survivors of each of our races to protect. You know that it's too late. You have to pull Amijill out before she pays the price of this foolish mission."_

"_Sailor Mercury knows what she is doing and I have faith in her ability to lead her faction. As for Jupiter, she has her orders. She will be there next week, with or without others jovian survivors."_

"_Mercury –"_

"_Her mission has been decided by the Queen Serenity herself, Sailor Mars. Our authority can't overthrow hers."_

"_I know that, thank you. But we're the leaders of the armies, and we can take control if we decide that we don't have the time to request an audience and that the security of the princess Serenity and the people is at risk. We have to do something."_

"_I know," Venus whispered finally, her fingers lightly playing with the fabric of her light yellow dress. "Why did you do it?"_

"_I… had this dream yesterday and… I had to know."_

"_You know that the Magellan's Sphere can't even be controlled for sure by royal Venusians. It could have drawn your energy and kill you, or far worse."_

"_But it enhanced my powers instead."_

"_It was __irresponsible!" Venus explained, standing up to face her second in command. "You have a mission, and it must be your priority! You're not supposed to endanger all we sacrificed so much for!"_

"_We needed to know! I know our mission, I live and survive for it! But you know, as I know, that's soon it will all end, one way and another, and that the woman we protect is not the friend we once had."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Nobody can hear us there, Venus. I… I'm tired." Violet eyes shined suddenly with more emotions than Venus had seen in them in years, the voice of the dark haired woman shook with vulnerability for the first time, and Venus had to use all her willpower not to reach for the woman. "Of it all. Of the nightmares and the violence. Of the responsibility. Of the lies. Meyirin, just this once…"_

_Venus couldn't look at her, for if she did, she would come undone. She shook her head, forcing herself to harden her heart. It wasn't the first time she felt this much desire and emotions for her friend, but it was the first time she actually thought of doing something about it._

"_Mars –"_

"_The princess is corrupted, you felt it too, you've seen it. The power__ has led her to egoism, the isolation to egocentrism. She doesn't care anymore, the only thing important for her is that earthling prince. And the queen stays blind about this."_

"_She doesn't want to understand it."_

"_But we do, and as we know that, we risk the lives of our friends, of our soldiers, of the last of our people, we sacrificed all we were for that kingdom, we lost all we were and had and… they don't want to see that part of the problem is in their heart."_

"_You are very close to high treason."_

"_I don't care. The end is near, nearer than what we thought."_

_Meyirin was weak, and she hated herself for it. But she had grown up in a time of war, she had grown up as a warrior princess, born and raised to fight, lead and protect. She had seen all she had loved being destroyed, she had blood on her hands and she felt so much older than she was._

_And somewhere in her heart, she was terrified, but her position forbade her to show it, didn't let her enjoy her life, didn't let her rest._

_There were only three other women alive who understood that._

_And only one who knew her by heart._

"_What did you see?"_

_Mars didn't look her in the eyes. Meyirin frowned, took a hand in hers._

"_Mars?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_What?"_

"_All I can tell you is that you have to order the return of Sailor Mercury."_

"_This would be… it could cause a big uproar. You know how protocol is. The Solyamn could…"_

_Rei snorted. _

"_Lady Luna and Lord Artemis? We never see them and they don't have authority upon us."_

"_You've always hated politics, which is rather weird for a princess."_

_Rei shrugged, the hint of a smile on her lips._

"_We are weird__."_

"_We are. Rei?"_

"_Reiva'rn. You know I hate this diminutive."_

"_But I love it. Now tell me. What did you see?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_You are lying."_

"_Of course I am."_

_Meyirin's blue eyes widened when Reiva'rn's hand came to her cheek, caressing the skin there, her body brushing against Venus' one. The leader didn't know what to think, but she was transfixed with her friend's dark eyes, where distress, emotions and want were dancing._

"_Reiva'rn?"_

"_I've fought all my life. I've obeyed and given orders all my life. Because of my duty and my honor. But right now… I am exhausted, Meyirin."_

"_Sometimes I want to be egoistical," Venus confessed, and pure understanding was shining in their eyes._

"_Sometimes I just want to feel."_

_This was wrong. Venus knew it. Oh, how she knew it. _

_It was wrong in so many ways. _

_Reiva'rn was her best friend. Another princess. Her second in command, under her authority. She had used Magellan's Sphere, which was forbidden by all laws. She knew something that Venus should know._

_Furthermore, they weren't a couple. They weren't in love._

_They _weren't_._

_They were just lonely. They were just the same, with the same feelings and the same desperation and they both knew that the only one before whom they could finally lower their masks and defenses was the other. They could be themselves with each other, they could be the women in them, Meyirin and Reiva'rn, they could be flawed and weak and scared and powerless and lost._

_It was only because of that that suddenly their lips were furiously dancing together, their tongues learning the other mouth eagerly, their hands caressing, desperate for skin. They stumbled onto the bed and fought for dominance almost playfully, before they both had to surrender to the other's touch, their thoughts blocked by their desire, by their need to feel, to possess, to taste._

_It was only because of the circumstances. _

_It was passion and lust, nothing else._

_They both chose to ignore that, quickly, as more and more clothes were discarded, their touches were slowing, their gaze searching the other and their soul connecting, their hands caressing reverently, with utmost respect and longing, their mouths teasing and nipping and giving pleasure and learning each other as they were drowning in the other…_

_They both chose to ignore that the desire that w__as consuming them wasn't new at all, and that their passionate dance was laced with tenderness, with the most beautiful and strong thing in the universe, a strength that they had yet to acknowledge. _

_And as they made love, they found solace and so much more in the other, if only for a few hours._

_At least one of them, if not both, knew that n__ine days later, they would be dead._

_

* * *

_

Rei and Minako both stirred in her sleep. The miko moved a little, the singer frowned and whimpered.

Their hands stayed linked.

* * *

"_No, it can't. Tell me what you know."_

_Mars looked at her leader. They were alone in one of the training rooms, both in their uniforms. _

_She shook her head._

"_We have a lot to do and defense plans to make, Sailor Venus. We don't have time for that."_

"_I choose what I have time for, Rei. And you avoided me enough. The Sphere asks a lot of its user, and I know it has been the same for you. What did you see?"_

"_I saw the end, and the beginning," the princess answered lowly. "I felt… the corruption. The darkness. In our princess, our queen. In us. I… I understood that our civilizations had to fall. They were lost a long time ago anyway. I saw the truth, Venus."_

_The beautiful blond woman took a step closer, and regretted it. Being so close to her friend was almost too much. _

"_This isn't the truth."_

"_Yes, it is. The Sphere showed it to me. And… is showed me other things."_

"_What?" Venus whispered, and yet feeling she didn't really want to know._

"_Our souls might return in a far future. To fight and protect again."_

"_No."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Venus took Mars' face in her hand__s, with more tenderness than she realized. She loved Mars. Nothing more. It was just a crush, just a profound affection and admiration for her best friend, just desire. _

_Nothing more._

"_Don't ever be sorry. I'm proud of being a Senshi. I forbid you to be any less. We made oaths."_

"_We did," Reiva'rn whispered, bitterness laced with strength in her tone._

_Her violet gaze was searching Venus' one, intense and yearning. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned over until their foreheads were touching. _

"_Reiva'rn…" Venus whispered almost painfully, a long murmur full of emotions._

"_Shh.__ Please…"_

"_Tell me."_

"_Venus…"_

"_Tell me."_

"_I…"_

"_Tell me, please."_

"_The Sphere… It's venusian's energy has marked us."_

"_I know that."_

"_It will have consequences. In our future lives."_

"_What consequences?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_You are."_

"_No. I'm not. I was looking for answers, for a way to stop the war, and as I was meditating the Sphere called me. I couldn't do anything about it. And as I held it and meditated with its help, I saw all of it. There aren't answers. Our enemies are stronger and more than us. They are led by darkness, and this darkness is already on this Moon. Our princess is blinded by her love. Nothing will help us. Nothing."_

"_Then we will fight and protect until our last breath."_

"_Yes, we will."_

"_But why did the Sphere called to you just to show you that?"_

"_I've trouble with my gifts since a few months, because of Metallia, you know that. And I think it was primarily to save Mercury. She has to… be here, with us, for the end. If not, she won't be reborn."_

_Venus tried to take a step back, but Mars' hands on her wrists stopped her._

"_It was for the future then?"_

"_If it happens, if… I'll remember, Mey. I'll remember all of that. Magellan's Sphere, its warning, its price. You."_

"_Mars…"_

"_I'll remember all of it, and I'll prevent it."_

"_No. _We_ will prevent it. Together."_

_Venus couldn't stop herself, and she leaned over, softly kissing Mars' lips in an almost chaste gesture. But her heart wanted more, her skin wanted skin, her mind wanted to feel again this amazing connection with the other woman's soul, as for her powers, they were almost taking over her body with their strength, crying out for Reiva'rn, for answers, trying, maybe, to show her, to tell her something. _

_But Venus had control over it all. She__ stopped herself and straightened before taking a step backwards. Her lips were tingling, and her skin was burning where Mars fingers had been, but she ignored it._

"_We have a lot of things to do, Sailor Mars."_

"_Yes. Of course. I'll see you later then, Sailor Venus."_

_As the other woman was leaving the room, Venus sighed softly._

"_Later."_

_

* * *

_

"_If… if one day our souls are reborn, I'll find you."_

"_Shh."_

"_I'll remember… I promise…"_

"_I'll be there. I'll be waiting."_

* * *

Both women jerked awake. At first completely disoriented, their gazes fell onto the other, their eyes widening in remembrance, and they jumped to their feet, pale and confused, the bed between them.

"What… what was that?" Minako asked herself slowly, blushing when she remembered Mars' soft skin, glistening body, the sound of her whimpers and the feel of her sighs against her throat.

She saw Rei reddened and understood that she had had this weird dream too.

"Oh Kami," the miko whispered.

They both averted the other's eyes, the tension and awkwardness nearly drowning them.

"You… We had the same dream?" Minako asked, hating how her voice sounded so unsure. "How…"

"I don't know. Was that…"

"I certainly never remembered something like that," Minako said, feeling really uncomfortable about the fact and feeling like she had to justify herself.

"But it didn't feel like a dream. I… mean…"

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

They both flushed, unsure of what to do.

"I thought you remembered everything."

"I thought I did, too," Minako said defensively. "I… I mean, lately I had these impressions, but I thought that it was because these last years I've almost never used Venus' memories or thought about it. I thought it was logical that trying to remember them was painful or difficult. But…"

"Maybe… maybe something was blocking it. Maybe when you were... saved, and when all righted itself a few years back, the memories were unlocked and since we both were… huh… there, you could remember that. And I could, too."

The silence was deafening.

"Well… that's awkward," Minako said, trying to lighten to mood.

Rei nodded.

"The Sphere…"

"Yes?"

"I remember that… Mars knew something… about us."

"You mean our present selves? What?"

Frowning, Rei tried to adjust to the memories, not used to it like Minako was.

"I think that… the Sphere being Venusian and since Venus came into contact with it, its energy influenced yours."

"In what way?"

"I believe that it's because of it that you remember all of your past life."

"But you used the Sphere."

"Yes, and it blocked my memories instead of protecting them. Blocked them totally. It explains why I'm the only one with no remembrance at all."

Minako rolled her eyes.

"Of course. The price to pay."

"Mars knew it, but she thought… that she could fight it. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Reiko," Minako said immediately, feeling Rei's guilt. "Mars took a stupid decision. Well, it did save Mercury, and maybe Jupiter too, but still, it could have had disastrous consequences."

"Using the Sphere certainly didn't help in protecting the palace," Rei noted dryly.

Minako stayed silent, lost in thoughts. Her eyes narrowed as she came to an unwanted conclusion. She tried to be calm about it, tried to rationalize.

It didn't work.

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" she hissed with barely enough rage to hide the shaking tone of her voice.

She passed by Rei and went to the living room of her suite, taking her phone quickly before dialing. She fidgeted angrily until someone answered.

"Artemis," she began more coldly than Rei had ever heard her, "you come back here this instant, we have to have a little discussion and – _don't _try to understand and come here. _Now_!"

She hung up and kept herself from throwing her mobile against the wall. She had not felt this hurt in years, and she hated how it made her heart ache.

"Minako," Rei asked prudently, "is everything all right?"

Minako didn't move and didn't look at her. She was scared of what Rei might see in her gaze at this instant.

"You know…" she began slowly, calmly, controlling her voice and reactions, "I don't think that our memories of our past are the only thing that was modified by the Sphere and our actions."

"What?"

"My illness was a mystery to all the specialists I saw. They couldn't explain its evolution."

"You think it was a consequence of our past life?" Rei whispered, guilt, shock and anger shining in her aura.

"Yes. And I think that it wasn't a coincidence if my memories were blocked when I was resurrected and if I was healed when the world was corrected."

"But…"

"And you know what?" Minako added bitterly, her clenched fists shaking with rage. "My dear guardian certainly knew about all of that. Because when he was awakened he was granted all the knowledge possible about our past lives. He knew about the missing memory, about Mars and Venus, about the Sphere, about my illness. And he didn't tell me about it. He never said a word about it."

Rei stayed silent, and the idol could feel her sadness. Minako lifted caramel eyes suddenly filled with tears toward her best friend.

"He _lied_ to me. From the beginning."

And all Rei could do was looking at her, too worried to leave, and their common new memory leaving too much awkwardness between them to allow her to go to the hurt woman to try and comfort her.

Both of them didn't want to think about it, but they knew in their heart that nothing could ever be the same between them.

For the first time, they both felt the same hatred and disgust towards the past life.

Towards destiny.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I can't believe you did this!"

"Mina, calm down –"

"_Don't_ call me like that!" she cried, before closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down again.

And it didn't work. Again.

Rei fidgeted, ill at ease and tired. The dream-memory seemed to have swallowed her energy and it was only 8 in the morning. It was going to be a long day.

Artemis jumped to the couch, looking sad and worried. Luna, like Rei, stayed near a wall, feeling concerned and uncomfortable.

"You lied to me."

"I… didn't know that you –"

"I what? That I would remember? So you'd have kept lying to me until the end?" Minako said coldly. Never Rei had seen her this angry and hurt. It was as impressive as it was heart wrenching. "It always was about the mission, about the princess, wasn't it? It's always all that counts."

"No, that's not… I had orders, and I thought…"

"You thought wrong," Minako snapped.

"We had a mission, and that part of Venus' past had nothing to do with it, I was hoping it wouldn't interfere with it, I didn't know what the Sphere did and I still don't, I didn't want to put anymore on your shoulders. Besides, these memories were never mine to have. We didn't even really know each other back in the Silver Millenium, and you were a child, you were only 13 when the memories came back, I didn't anticipate that you wouldn't remember everything, so… I kept silent about it. We didn't know each other really well and I felt that it would only complicate things for you."

"Complicate things? You knew why I was dying! You knew that my soul had been cursed by Magellan's Sphere and that my energy is still linked to whatever it did to my soul and you didn't tell me! I mean, it was why my powers were so weak and why I couldn't… I died and you kept lying to me."

"For all I know it was princess Venus herself that was keeping these memories from you, the fact that they were blocked had certainly a meaning in itself, I couldn't risk –"

"I don't fucking care!" Minako exploded, her voice shaking with rage. And with tears. "I don't care. You were my guardian, I _trusted_ you, I did all you taught me to do, I fought, I lied, I spent nights keeping watch over this planet, I led and I sacrificed."

"It… it was…"

"Don't tell me it was my mission."

"Sailor Venus was an impressive warrior, a genius when it came to lead soldiers. Her powers and her loyalty knew few bounds. She was strong, brave and highly gifted. Unfortunately her life and the wars get to her in the end and her loyalty to the Moon wavered."

Minako's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare tarnish her memory," she hissed. "All Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars and Venus ever did in their existence was fight and protect. They had the right to hope for more, they had the right to feel and to live a little, they had the right to think freely!"

"You of all people know how difficult these times were. The royal families had to be infallible for the people. And for the Moon. Sailor Venus –"

"Fought for Serenity until the end."

"No, she didn't," Artemis said quietly, almost guiltily. "She hated the princess. Because she had been her closest ally and protector, she had felt and seen her change. And she hated her for what she had become. Venus didn't fight for Serenity in the end. She only fought by necessity and by obligation toward her people and because of her love for them, and for her Senshi. For Mars."

"So what?" Minako replied bitterly, her fists clenching and unclenching, like she kept herself from hitting the cat before her. "You feared that history would repeat itself if we knew? We died for Serenity, and in the end _she_ destroyed all of us and all we knew. Sailor Saturn didn't even need to be awakened. But I am not Meyirin, and Usagi is not Serenity. She proved it. And I never ever did anything besides trying to protect her when I was a Senshi. I should have known that a mere Solyamn could not understand that. I should have known that a politician and counselor could not be trusted. After all, _you_ never trusted me."

"Of course I –"

"_I_ trusted you. You… were family. I trusted you more than I ever trusted my own parents. And you lied to me. You manipulated me."

"I did not!"

"You knew about the fact that Mars and Venus were lovers, and you knew why I remembered, why Rei couldn't, what could happen to us because of what we did in our past life!"

"That's not true, I still don't know exactly what the Sphere has done to your souls!"

"We could have found out years ago if you had told us!"

"I couldn't risk everything!"

"Yes, you could!!"

A golden aura suddenly appeared around the television which imploded violently. Minako didn't flinch, her eyes on Artemis, Venus' symbol on her forehead.

"Minako…"

"Don't even talk to me," the woman whispered, her voice fragile. "Don't go near me again, and found yourself a new master, cat. Because I sure as hell won't feed you anymore."

She turned to leave, but a silver light illuminated the room and Artemis changed back into his human form. He was a man with silvery hair, green eyes, an oblong face and white clothes. It was impossible to determinate his age. He was taller than Minako and he tried to stop her, but she pushed him out of her way, effortlessly throwing him against a wall with inhuman strength.

"Go back to your planet," she said with venom, but eyes shining with tears. "Nobody needs you here anymore anyway."

And she left quickly, the symbol on her forehead fading and the door loudly closing behind her.

Pale and remorseful, Artemis stood up shakily and made a gesture to follow her. But the falsely even voice of Rei stopped him.

"Don't," she said, her eyes burning him. "I'm going to talk with her."

She left too, and Artemis raised his eyes to a woman with long dark blue hair and red eyes.

"I think things couldn't get worse, Luna," the man said, his grave voice full of sadness.

"She'll calm down. Rei and Minako are hurt and angry right now, but they're going to come to terms with what happened. They only need a few hours."

"You don't know Mina like I do. She doesn't trust people easily, and when she does she put her heart in the balance. Breaking this trust is –"

"They have a lot on their mind. You'll get a chance to explain," Luna reassured, assuming her cat form once again, not wanting to loose all her energy. "So… Mars and Venus, huh? I wasn't granted that knowledge."

"Yes. Surprising, isn't it? A first in the history of the Sailors."

"The Queen would have been forced to forbid this relationship," Luna murmured thoughtfully.

"I think they knew it, and that's why the princesses ignored their love and deluded themselves for so long."

"Hmm. Rei and Minako… I wonder what it's going to do to their relationship."

"I don't know," Artemis whispered.

"What is more troublesome is the fact that Minako seems to have found a way to use her gifts in her human form."

"Yes. It's possible that the return of her last memories has unlocked all her potential and released her gifts."

"Then it could have done the same to Rei's powers," Luna said as her counterpart changed to his cat form. "Who knows what other things the venusian sphere has done to their souls?"

"Nobody could control its power and nobody knew what it could really do," Artemis said quietly. "I just hope the girls will be fine. I don't want to lose Mina again."

"You won't."

"I think I already did."

* * *

It was more than a pull.

It was a need, pure and simple, and Rei didn't even try to repress it nor did she try to explain it. She had a headache, and she was tired, and she was extremely confused.

She opened the door and entered the church's gymnasium, the same in which Minako and Rei had fought the first time they had met when they were just kids. The idol was there, and Rei wondered where she had found this white pants and the pink top that went with it. The sneakers were a weird sight on the fashionable young woman.

She stayed near the wall and watched as Minako took another volley ball and did another powerful and precise service. The ball went crashing on the floor on the other side of the net. She sighed and took another ball, playing with it thoughtfully.

"How did you find me?"

"You always come here. And I… knew…"

"Yeah," Minako softly said. "I felt you come here, too. I mean, I always feel when one of you is near, but… it's different."

"Hmm."

Minako threw another ball. She grimaced when it didn't go exactly where she had wanted to.

"I remembered something else," Rei informed her quietly.

Minako didn't look at her and picked up another ball.

"I don't really want to talk right know," she replied, her voice tense but soft. "When I'm like this, I can't control myself. I don't want to say things I could regret. I need to calm down."

She placed herself for another service. Rei let her do her thing, but she didn't leave. It would be too easy to let Minako hide herself behind walls like that. She couldn't always control everything.

Minako hit the ball, which shined golden before it flied with speed toward the wall. The idol let out a strangle little cry that could have been cute in other circumstances and she flicked her hand toward the object charged with her energy. The ball imploded, centimeters away from the wall, damaging it but at least not destroying it.

Minako turned to Rei, half horrified and half sheepish.

"I think I'm going to donate a lot of money to this church this year," she said in a little voice.

Rei stared at the damaged wall, knowing that the bomb could have destroyed a part of the gymnasium, and nodded.

"I almost set the taxi on fire earlier," she confessed quietly.

"Yeah," Minako whispered. "Things just got a lot more complicated, huh?"

"Breakfast? I'm paying this time."

"Ok. I just hope we won't end up destroying the restaurant."

"Kami, I certainly hope so too. I'm far from poor, but I don't have your bank accounts."

* * *

"I can't believe this," Minako sighed, seeming part saddened and part frustrated. "What? Sweats pants, sneakers, a ponytail and barely any makeup and nobody recognize me? Don't giggle! I feel so let down. I need sugar."

Rei sat down at the table and shrugged.

"It's only nine, a Sunday morning, and the street is almost empty. Besides you did lower your head you know, and you suppressed your aura, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I know. But still…"

"You can be so dramatic."

The waiter came, a young man that flirted with Rei, making not so subtle appreciative hints about her beauty, flirt that Rei didn't return but didn't stop either. He smiled and looked at her until he noticed that Minako Aino was with her. Rei had to hide her smirk when the idol glared coldly at the man when he asked for her autograph. She placed her order and sent him on his way without another glance, visibly irked about the flirtatious and very handsome stranger.

"What?" Minako snapped, looking at Rei who was barely hiding her smile.

"Nothing. Don't blow me up, please."

"Not funny."

"Why did you react like that? He was rather nice."

Minako looked at her manicure, annoyed and apparently a little uncomfortable.

"If you say so," she said.

Rei didn't know for sure, but she was nonetheless pleased that the idol might have been jealous.

They waited for their breakfast to arrive and didn't talk for a few minutes, both of them relieved and pleased to notice that the silence was once more empty of any tension.

"I didn't know that Artemis and Luna could take a human form," Rei said after a while.

"Luna never told you? Lies by omission must be in their blood. They can, but only for a little while because assuming this form on Earth take a lot of their magical energy. I only saw Artemis in his human form 4 times in this life, this morning included."

"Artemis –"

"Don't," Minako advised, playing with her napkin. "I'm still too angry to try and understand his decisions or determinate if I might one day forgive him."

"Ok," Rei quietly answered.

"You said you remember something else?"

"It came to me when I was looking for you. I… Well, I think that Mars knew about your sickness."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not sure, but I think she had a vision of you dying, in this life, from the sickness. That's why she wanted to remember, because she wanted to save you. Or Venus. Whatever. Anyway…" Rei sighed, trying to control her feelings. And her voice. "Anyway, it didn't work, huh?"

Minako looked at her, with eyes clearer than Rei had ever seen them. She stayed silent a little while, and her murmur could barely be heard over the noise in the little restaurant.

"It wasn't your fault or her fault. It had to happen, I suppose."

"It doesn't mean that it's fair."

"No. But Mars and Venus chose, and we have to live with it and pay for it. And you couldn't have done anything to prevent my death. It wasn't a physical enemy, it was an illness."

"Could it… come back?"

"I don't know. My neurologist thinks so, but don't worry, I'm still under surveillance. I know the signs, if it happens again, I'll understand immediately. As for our powers, I think it's just a temporary thing. We'll just have to be careful until they disappear again."

"Great."

"You want to ask me something?"

"This empathy of yours is annoying."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not."

"Maybe. So? Ask away. Since we were best friends, co leaders of aliens' armies and lovers in a past life, I think there is little we can't say to each other."

Rei was quite embarrassed to have to remember the dream, but Minako had a good point.

"Why do you think your memories were blocked and you were the only one leaving an alternate life a few years back? I still can't explain it."

"I can't really explain it either. But… if I try to explain with the help of Venus' memories, I would say that when Usagi healed the world her power just clashed with the energy left behind by the Sphere."

"But what was the Sphere exactly? I can't remember that."

"It's complicated. Nobody really knew how it was created in the first place. One of the first Sailors Venus found a way to concentrate her power and the energy of her home planet into one single ball of crystal. But it had disastrous consequences. For generations the royal family tried to control its power and to use it. Sometimes it worked and it did miracles. Other times however, it killed the user and provoked disasters. Fearing what it could do if the Sphere was to fall in the hands of an enemy or an evil person, the royal Venusians and the Queen Serenity agreed to join their powers to seal the Sphere away from everyone."

"It did help Mars though. It called to her to warn her about Mercury. It warned her about the approaching attack. And it warned her about our births and the sickness, even if it had after effects."

"It's weird though, because my sickness was apparently caused by the fact that Venus came into contact with Magellan's Sphere and that the pure venusian energy coming from it invaded her soul. _My_ soul. How could it be a thing that the Sphere wanted to warn Mars about if it was what caused it in the first place?"

"But Mars could see the future. And in this future, you took the Sphere. The future isn't set in stone, it's always changing. Venus could have not taken it."

"God, I don't know how you manage with these temporal things."

"You're the girl with four lives in her head."

"Not really. A past life, a life cut in two by death, and an alternate life experience."

"That's technicalities. So the venusian energy of the Sphere in your soul and Usagi's magic clashed and because of it something went wrong and your life was altered and your memories blocked."

"Yeah. I think. But you were there and annoyingly persistent _again_ and my memories began to come back."

"But then, what power made the world right again? It wasn't Usagi's this time. What could be as strong as her love and pure energy?"

Minako frowned.

"Good question. I always thought that what went wrong in the first place just righted itself. But now that we know about the Sphere and all that… Why did we remember – huh… _that_ last night only? If those memories were freed years ago, why now?"

"Well," Rei began uncomfortably, "it was the first time we were this close. Physically and emotionally. I think."

"Yes," Minako said softly, a smile teasing her lips, "that's true."

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

The streets were calm and they walked side by side, theirs arms brushing. Then again, it had always been that way between them.

"Come on," Minako declared, stopping a taxi.

"Where are we going?"

"It's been a while since I've seen Etso."

They stayed with the old man for a while. He was clearly very happy to see Minako and Rei, and the miko couldn't help but be shocked to see him so tired. It was sadly obvious that his age was catching him back. He didn't breed his pets anymore nor did he try to sell the last ones that were with him. Four guinea pigs that were living in his living room in big cages.

They talked with the man for almost three hours, helping him taking care of his pets and doing a little cleaning despite his protestations. On the ride back, Minako stayed silent, lost in her thoughts, and Rei didn't know what to say to her to reassure her. She knew that Etso was important to the woman, even if she had never really understood why.

But Rei found she didn't really have to say anything, for after a slight hesitation, Minako simply took her hand and she seemed to draw comfort from the contact. Rei, relieved that she could apparently do something to help the idol and enjoying the feel of Minako's warm hand in her own, used her thumb to softly caressing the soft skin in a barely noticeable gesture.

The discussion at the restaurant and the visit had effectively lessened the memories and the slight awkwardness between them, and Rei was kind of proud of them both. They had grown from the defensive and stubborn teens they had been, and even if there were still traces of them in the two young women, they had learnt enough and matured enough to accept their differences and their similarities, and above all that link that had kept them together through the years.

They exited the taxi and Minako sighed, looking up at her hotel with a frown.

"Good. They left."

Rei nodded. She couldn't sense the Solyamn in the vicinity.

"Reiko?"

The woman shook herself from her thoughts and went to the door where Minako was awaiting her. Once in the suite, Minako declared she needed a shower and a change of clothes, and Rei was left with her thoughts.

* * *

When Minako went back into the living room and saw Rei fast asleep on the couch, she smiled and put a cover on her before going to the phone to order something to eat. Artemis and Luna had apparently used their powers to replace the TV that Minako had destroyed a few hours before.

The idol took her computer, a folder and put them on the coffee table, before sitting down on the carpet. She could work and keep an eye on her sleeping friend that way, though she could only hoped that the beautiful sight wouldn't keep her from getting things done.

About an hour later the food arrived. Minako set the table and put a hand on Rei's shoulder gently.

"Hey, Reiko, wake up," she called softly.

The woman stirred and blinked, confused.

"Late lunch?" Minako suggested before sitting down again.

"Thanks."

Rei sat down and saw the computer now resting on the armchair. She smiled.

"Didn't we say no work, Aino?"

"That was yesterday's rule," Minako grinned. "I have to work a little, you know."

"So, what's today's rule then?"

The idol smiled widened.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she answered with a teasing voice.

Rei rolled her eyes and began to eat.

"Don't care anyway," she said a few seconds later. "Won't bend to your rules. What were you working on?"

"Just reading a few things that Shacho e-mailed me about interviews I'll do in a few days, and contacting collaborators and choosing photos for extras, that sort of things."

"You still have a lot of things to do?"

"A few," Minako said, feeling exhausted. "And I have to work on my songs too."

"Do you want me to leave? We can still see each other later. I'm staying in Tokyo now."

"No!" Minako exclaimed, a little too quickly and a little too loudly. "I mean, it's okay. Don't worry about my work. Besides I need to slow down a little, and I have only this afternoon and tomorrow free before picking up the promotional work and the preparations for the concert next month. You can stay."

"Ok," Rei said, a little smug smile on her lips. "But you know, you can't keep me all to yourself forever."

"I'm the idol there, you know. Don't be so full of yourself."

"I'm not," Rei smiled.

Minako couldn't help but do the same. She rather liked the new confidence that Rei had gained these last few years.

"Minako?"

"Hmm?"

The idol put their plates away and turned to Rei, who was lightly playing a few music notes on Minako's guitar.

"Maybe you should avoid doing things too public for a little while. At least until your powers stop playing tricks on you. It would be really bad if you… you know, did your energy thing while being in public or filmed."

"Oh," Minako whispered. She frowned. "Oh no. I didn't think of that."

"Maybe we can learn to control our elements in this form. I don't know how long our powers are going to be unstable like that."

"God, just what I would need, me exploding something or invoking my chain in front of everyone."

"You'd become a legend, that's for sure."

Minako giggled.

"I can imagine my mother's face! And my aunt's!"

"That would be nothing. Try to imagine my father's reaction if I generate fire while being filmed."

Minako laughed.

"That would be great."

"Speaking of dads," Rei began quietly, stopping the sound of her last note by pressing her palm against the strings. "Do you see yours sometimes?"

The woman's gaze on her was soft and prudent, and Minako couldn't help but avoid those eyes that could see too clearly into her.

"Not really," Minako whispered. "He… lost the company last year." She hesitated, looked at the sky behind the windows. "He's stopped drinking. I think. I'm not really sure, I can't read him without being near him and it's been more than a year since I've seen him. He sold the family house, you know. Now he's living somewhere at the other side of the city. A loft, I believe. Anyway I don't really know what he does now. Mom says he's alright. She saw him six months ago because of unfinished business. They don't talk anymore. But it's not like they talked when they were married anyway. Sometimes he calls me and leaves me a message. Short and awkward at best. I never call him back."

"Why?" Rei asked softly, and Minako didn't look at her.

She could feel her sadness and hesitation and it was well enough.

"I'm… not really… good at talking with him. Not that I'm better when it's with my mother. I just… There're things that are a little hard to forget, that's all. My father is just pulling himself back together. Hopefully. Family is not something for which we Ainos are talented. I… don't know what I should say to them. It's not that I don't care, it's only that… they're weren't a lot in my life when I was a kid and they're even less in it since I'm independent. Which's been for a while now." She smiled self-depreciatively. "And I'm simply not very good at this sort of… things."

"I… I think that's something you can learn. Your parents and you. My dad and I are still learning, but our relationship is really better now."

Minako thought of all these cold nights when she had been a child, cold nights that she had spent all alone. All those first times her parents had missed, in her life, at school, in her career. All these days she had spent, sick and scared and lonely in the hospital, with only her dreams and later Shacho to keep her mind far from her fears and her pain. All her doubts and her anger, her loneliness and feeling of abandonment, of never being good enough…

She thought of all that, of the woman she had grown to become, distant and distrustful, and she thought of Artemis, and she sighed.

"I could have learnt, when I was younger. But I'm an adult now and there is… There are too many things... I'm not a nice person, you know. Forgiving is not something I do easily."

Rei put the guitar on the floor and stood up, a smile on her lips but her eyes somber.

"You're really hard on yourself, you know that?"

Minako, despite the pang at her heart, raised her eyes to Rei and let a little smile appear on her lips.

"I'm really hard on others too. Guess it's just part of a whole."

"I think you should talk to Artemis."

"Later."

"Ok," Rei answered softly, and Minako was relieved that the other woman was respecting her wishes so easily. But that was how Rei could be, and Minako loved her all the more deeply for it. "You know… I wanted to ask you something about this place."

"What?" Minako smiled, seeing Rei frown cutely.

She couldn't help but lean toward her friend a little, feeling drown to her almost irresistibly. And to her delight, Rei didn't move.

"Where the hell do you put all your things?"

Minako laughed, amused by Rei's practical sense.

"My other clothes and my belongings are at my aunt's and at my mom's. I don't have much in fact, I… give a lot, and I don't really have time to buy things that I don't really need."

"I see."

"Another question?"

"Nope."

"Good. Chocolate!"

"What?"

"We need chocolate."

"Why?" Rei asked, confused, as Minako took the sweets and went to the couch.

"Because I still need to work, so I need sugar. And you need it for… whatever you are going to do."

"I'm actually going to take a bath."

"Chocolate and bath? How decadent, Reiko."

Rei rolled her eyes, a blush rising to her face, and Minako giggled while she took her guitar.

"Sometimes you're worth than a child," Rei grumbled.

Minako looked at her with eyes twinkling mischievously, loving the expression on her friend's face.

"Oh, I really doubt that a child could have thought of what I've just thought." As Rei blushed even more because of the way the idol was looking at her, Minako suddenly frowned. "Or it would be a really disturbed child."

"Okay, okay!" Rei intervened, fearing where Minako's weird trains of thoughts could lead them this time. "I'm not here anymore!"

Minako chuckled, feeling weirdly happy despite all that had happened in the last two days.

And she decided there and then that it wouldn't be the only things that would have to be remembered about this week's start.

* * *

Rei had intended to take her time in the bathroom but the strange need to be near Minako and to enjoy what little time they could spend with one another compelled her to speed up. Once in comfy pants and a red top, she put her hair back with an hairclip and went back to the living room. Minako was playing something on her guitar, humming softly to herself, a little frown on her face. She stopped her music and sighed, before throwing the pencil she had put between her teeth on the table.

"Are you blocked?"

Minako looked back at her before standing up to put her guitar back in its case.

"Not really," she said softly. "It's just not a song that I can commercialize."

"Why?"

"Too personal."

Rei was intrigued.

"Can I hear it?"

Rei was stupefied to see Minako's shy little smile.

"No."

"Why?" Rei asked, finding herself smiling at Minako's cuteness.

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"I know."

They sat down together, watching the TV which was still on mute.

"Ah," Minako said suddenly.

"What?"

"I… You know, my song, Katagoshi Ni Kinsei?"

"From your second album? Yes. What about it?"

"I've always wondered where the idea of it came from, because the lyrics came to me one night like that... and now I wonder if…"

She fell silent, and because they sat so close to one another, Rei could feel her slightly tensed. A little uncomfortable herself, the young woman still decided to speak her mind.

"We can't keep avoiding it, you know," she said softly. "We will have to talk about it."

She could feel Minako's gaze on her but didn't turn her head towards her. The idol nodded.

"I know. Well, I was only wondering if my absent memories of," she hesitated, "Mars and Venus were responsible for the idea of this song."

Rei didn't know if the fact that for once Minako spoke of her past self in the third person was a really good thing. She found herself a little down, worried about what it could imply for her relationship with the idol.

"You think it's possible?" Rei asked, finding herself unable to clearly remember the lyrics but not wanted to tell her friend that.

She knew how Minako could get about her work, and Rei certainly didn't want to spend her evening listening to all the idol's songs.

"Maybe," Minako whispered. "Well, it doesn't really matter, I guess." She seemed to think about it for a while longer before she spoke, more hesitantly but with a sense of finality in her voice. "Reiko, since we're talking about that, does it… bother you?"

"Mars and Venus, you mean?" Rei frowned and sought the answer in her heart, wanting to be wholly honest and knowing – _feeling – _that this conversation would shape their future. "No," she answered truthfully in a murmur, a little surprised herself. "Not really. Though it has come as a shock."

She glanced at Minako and found a relieve glint in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, well, at least you didn't think that you had all the memories of your past self. It wasn't a shock, it was an earthquake for me."

"I suppose," Rei said softly with a little smile.

There was an awkward pause, and Rei knew that, like herself, Minako surely had a lot of things to say but hadn't a clue on how to say them. What could they tell one another, really? What could they say about this past life that one remembered too vividly and the other nearly didn't remember at all?

How could they speak to each other freely, when they had always been awkward with words while talking with one another?

How could they voice what they felt about the memory, about their relationship, about the other's presence in their life? About what they were feeling, what they had in a way always felt for the other?

"I'm glad you're here," Minako whispered finally after long seconds of a tense silence.

The words were soft, sincere, and held so much with the greatest simplicity.

Rei looked at her with surprise and found warm hazel eyes gazing at her. She almost lost herself in the moment, but she found herself reacting, her lips forming a little smile, and she marveled at the way her body could so easily respond to Minako.

"I'm glad to be here."

The way Minako's eyes could appear so clear and bright was absolutely fascinating to Rei. She loved to see all these emotions traveling in them, even if she couldn't read half of them.

When she felt a hand tenderly finding her own on her knee, she almost jumped, but the warm contact immediately soothed her. If Rei was nervous about what was happening, Minako however looked calm and serene, and somehow a part of it seemed to travel to Rei's heart and she moved her fingers to hold the idol's hand properly.

Rei couldn't move, she wasn't sure of what she was supposed to do and she was even less sure of what she saw on Minako's beautiful face. She opened her mouth to say something, but the idol stopped her, the fingers of her unoccupied hand coming to rest on Rei's lips, barely touching them and letting them tingling. It effectively made the woman shut up as Minako's fingers brushed against Rei's cheek and throat. They stilled when they reached her neck, and as the idol's lips found Rei's own in a tender and reserved kiss, the miko couldn't help but close her eyes and respond to the kiss almost naturally, feeling compelled to do so by her mind and her body, and by the hesitation and slight worry she could feel in her friend's actions.

She didn't know exactly what to do with her hand that wasn't holding Minako's – Rei was quite a novice when it came to kisses that didn't last only a few seconds – but she did know that she wanted to touch Minako. Was it her who had come closer to the other woman, or Minako who had come closer to her? Maybe both of them, Rei decided, as her arm finally slid around the idol's waist to pull her even closer to her, before her fingers went to play across Minako's cheek, jaw, neck and then hair as the kiss deepened slowly.

After a few minutes of learning tenderly and a hesitantly (at first) their way around the other's mouth, Rei felt a strange sensation invade her. It was tingling, warm, powerful, and she found that, even if she hadn't the slightest idea of what it was, Rei wasn't worried in the least about it.

But it might be because of the way Minako's tongue danced with hers, nearly submitting her but not quite. And then, Minako's lips somehow found their way to Rei's jaw and kept deliciously distracting her.

But as Rei opened her eyes, she couldn't help but stilled and forced herself to gently stop the idol's little kisses.

Minako looked at her, confused and a little worried, a pink hue to her cheeks. To appease the slight fear Rei detected in those beautiful honey eyes, she immediately nodded toward their linked hands.

Hands that were glowing a bright golden yellow.

Eyes wide, Minako jumped from the couch and took a few steps backwards, away from Rei who stood up slowly. She tried to ignore how the sudden loss of the closeness affected her and looked at the idol's hand, still shining now a more subdued yellow.

"I didn't charge you, did I?" Minako exclaimed worryingly, her slightly panic eyes scanning Rei's body.

Rei shook her head, trying to concentrate on what was happening rather than on their kisses. She cleared her throat and shook her head.

"No. I don't think so. Well, you would know before me, I guess."

Minako nodded slowly, looking at her hand and shaking it. It kept glowing.

"What is this?" she whispered. "That's new."

"Does it feel like your power?"

"Yeah. Well, in a sense. But it's not the same. I mean, usually I convert the light around me in energy that I can control with my love... that's how I make things explode and how I use my Crescent Beam. That's partly how I use my chain, too. But that's…" She shook her hand again and sighed when the glow didn't go. "…different. It can't stay!"

Rei looked at her, partly amused and partly worried. Maybe it was because of her tiredness, but she found the sight of Minako examining her own hand and touching it like it was an alien thing attached to her body rather cute.

"Calm down," Rei advised with the most serene voice that she could manage. "You are the one in control of it."

"Do I look in control of anything?" Minako retorted, gazing at her sharply. "And stop that!"

"What?"

"I can feel your amusement!"

Rei let the smile she had been hiding show.

"Woups. Sorry."

"That's not funny!"

"Of course not."

"Reiko! I'm glowing, for Venus' sake! I can't walk on the streets and work with a glowing hand!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down." Rei went to her, trying to understand what was happening to the idol. "Calm down."

"I'm calm."

"Stop fidgeting. It's your power, so… control it."

"I'm trying! How come you don't seem to have any trouble with your gifts?"

Rei raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was raised in a shrine and I spent the last years training. I would hope it has not been for nothing."

"Ah, yes," Minako replied while rolling her eyes, effectively looking sheepish and annoyed at the same time. "Well, I did not, and I don't have the slightest idea of what it is and how to reverse it." She offered Rei a little smile and tilted her head, and the miko's eyes seemed to follow on their own accord the travel of a strand of the idol's hair as it went to caress her cheek. "So… help? Please?"

Minako's eyes were looking lighter because of her alarm, her mouth forming unconsciously an adorable little pout. Rei could have kissed her right there and then. That thought almost made her blush as it reminded her of the sensation of Minako's lips against her own and against her skin. And she effectively reddened when she saw an amused and happy glint in the idol's eyes, a little smile appearing on her face. Ofcourse, Minako would have felt that.

"You have to concentrate," Rei said, trying to ignore what she had gotten herself into.

Minako's smile widened. Damn her.

"You can talk," she teased, her voice soft and inviting.

"You're still glowing," Rei reminded her, taking her hand.

Minako startled at the effect it had.

"Waow."

The glow widened, grew in intensity again. Rei felt that tingling and warm feeling travel her body and mind, it was soft, inviting and pleasant. Minako let her go, the glow faded a little. The idol frowned, touched Rei's hand with the tip of one finger, and it shined more powerfully again.

"Ah," she whispered softly.

She took Rei's hands in hers, and at first, nothing more than before happened. And then their other hands were glowing, an aura of golden yellow enveloping them. Minako didn't let her go, Rei could feel something strange coming from the idol, and the energy extended to their arms, and soon they were entirely enveloped in a warm and beautiful blanket of light. Rei couldn't really pinpoint what feelings where invading her heart, but she knew that whatever was happening made her feel better, joyful, protected, powerful. Happy. Loved.

The light coming from the various lamps in the suite intensified until finally Minako took a step backwards, letting go of Rei and looking at her hands that weren't glowing anymore.

Rei cleared her throat.

"Hum, wow. You have… found what it was, then?"

Minako nodded, seeming a little stunned.

"Yes. I think," she whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel a little… weird. Energized. I… think that I could fully use my powers now."

Rei frowned.

"You mean… fight?"

"No. I mean use my powers to their fullest. I never could in this life. I thought it was because of my sickness, and it was without a doubt part of the explanation, but… in fact that I couldn't access my full power until I understood."

"Understood what?"

Minako hesitated.

"My powers."

"I don't understand."

"It's troublesome," Minako continued without explaining herself. "Now that I can use it fully, the energy I could accidentally summon…"

"I felt it," Rei confirmed. "It was… powerful."

"I felt your power mixing with mine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I didn't realize…"

A knock on the door made them both jumped. Rei felt who it was because of the alien aura coming from the presence, and she saw in Minako's troubled eyes that the idol had recognized the emotions of Artemis.

"I'm going to the bedroom," Rei quietly said. "Talk with him."

Before Minako could protest she left the living room. She knew Minako was angry because of Artemis' lies, but she also knew that the idol would not stop hurting until she confronted her best friend and guardian.

Even if the night was just falling, Rei changed into her night clothes and lied down on the bed, thinking of Minako's kisses, of her feelings, of Mars and Venus, of the undefined relationship with the woman she was in love with.

* * *

Minako looked coldly at Artemis in his human form. The man was gazing at her with green eyes full of feelings.

"I hoped that if I let the day pass, you would be more inclined to listen to me. You usually control your anger with time," he explained softly.

Minako shrugged.

"What did you want to say to me?"

"I didn't want to lie to you. It was and always is a delicate matter."

"Because of the princess?" Minako replied bitterly. "She always is all that counts. Our lives don't matter if it comes to it, do they? It was always about her."

Artemis frowned.

"Your life and your happiness matter to me," he confessed. "We both have a duty we're faithful to. I know you love Usagi."

"If she had been anything like Serenity, I wouldn't have hesitated to stop fighting for her. And I won't feel guilty about that anymore. Because now, I understand. I understand that I can choose. I'm not a princess bound by birth and station."

"I know. But I had a mission, and when I woke up to find a child to train, I realized that I had to trade carefully. Training warriors never had anything to do with my station on the moon. And training a young girl like you... But you were… special. Gifted. Mature and devoted. Still, I had to keep to myself what I knew of your past life because I couldn't risk the safety of the princess and of Earth if Venus' memories made you change your mind about your mission. But it wasn't only because of that, Mina. These memories and what I knew about your sickness would have hurt you and complicated things for you. I wanted… Well, I guess that I wanted to protect you. After all I had seen you go through, it was the least I could do for you, the only thing I could shield you from. I felt so useless then, that this opportunity to protect you –"

"You were wrong."

"It was a choice. My choice. And I can't really say that I'm sorry for it. Rei and you were friends despite your constant fights, and even if I was worried about what it could reveal because of your common past, it was nice to see you smile a little. I know you're hurt about the lies you think I told you. But it wasn't the case. Those memories that were given to me are highly personal. I didn't want to disrespect the princesses by telling you if somehow it was Venus that had blocked them. And I really don't know what the Magellan's Sphere did to you. You certainly know more about that than I do."

"Maybe."

Artemis sighed and Minako couldn't help but avoid his eyes. When she looked back at him, she found him in his cat form. He jumped on the couch and tilted his head.

"Even if my oaths to the Moon and to the queen are highly important to me, I have learnt a lot of things from you and from this planet. What is important to me, here and now, are my family. Luna. The girls. And especially you. I'm really proud to be the one that trained you, to have been there with you along the years, to have seen you change and grow up. I'm proud of the woman you have become. I love the person you are. What's important to me isn't primarily the mission or the princess. You have the first place in my heart. I just… I wanted you to know."

Minako kept silent. She didn't know if she could forgive him. Of course he had only kept a few things from her and he had a point about it being a delicate thing to explain to someone about their past life, but she was still hurting over everything and so much had happened in so little time…

The cat's ears were low, and he began to leave, sadness emanating from him in waves. She thought about Rei's words, about the trust that the young woman put in her, the faith she had in Minako's ability to forgive and learn, and she sighed slowly, reminding herself of all these years and moments passed in Artemis' company and all they had and still shared.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," she groaned finally just as he was reaching the door. "You really have spent too much time with me, you know that?"

He perked up and went back quickly to the couch.

"Does it mean that I don't have to call Usagi and Mamoru to ask if they wouldn't mind a second cat?"

"Not so fast," Minako warned him while she sat down next to him. "You're not forgiven. Yet."

"Wanted to talk about something?"

"And don't read me."

"Are you alright? Your gifts… this morning…"

"About that, and since you're still my guardian and advisor, for now, I have a little problem. I glow."

"Excuse me?"

"The aura of light that surrounds me when I transform? I do it without transforming."

Artemis looked as lost as she was.

"What effect does it have?"

"I'm not really sure, because I couldn't really verify it, but I think it… connects me with… things."

"Mina, that's not really clear. What were you doing when it happened?"

Minako tried to hide her smile while looking for something she could say instead of the truth. She found none.

"I was with Reiko. I didn't notice at first, but our hands were glowing, they were linked, and once I understood what it was I could manipulate it. It was like a shield of energy around me, I'm pretty sure that if someone had tried an attack on me the energy would have protected me. And when I took Reiko's hands again I was able to shield her too, only it was even more powerful with her and it was like my emotions went to her and hers to me. It was… like our souls were connected and it was… wonderful," she whispered finally, founding that she already missed the addictive sensation. She felt Artemis' intrigued and amused eyes on her and she forced the memory back. "And Mars' powers were responding to mine, too, it reinforced it and the amount of energy from it was… impressive."

"Hmm," Artemis murmured, thoughtful. "I never heard of something like that. What were you doing exactly?"

Minako hesitated and looked prudently at her guardian, a little sheepish.

"We were kissing," she confessed.

She didn't miss Artemis' little chuckle.

"Well," he said, "about time."

"Shut up."

"I know you were dreaming of that for a while."

"Artemis," she whined. "It's complicated. I don't even know where I stand with her now. With the memories, and the glowing thing that could have chosen another time to show up…"

"You do know that the last of your power has awakened, right?"

"Yes, now that I don't need it anymore and that if we're lucky I won't need anymore in this life. Great timing, indeed."

"Don't be like that. You said yourself that it was a wonderful thing."

"Feeling this connection with Reiko was, but…" She frowned and sighed, letting her back fall against the back of the couch. "I'm… worried."

"About Rei's feelings? You're an empath."

"Yes, but… it's not because people feel some things that they listen to it."

"She kissed you back, didn't she?"

"Yes," Minako smiled, remembering the feel of Rei's wonderful kisses, and then she frowned again. "But what if it was because of Mars' memories?"

"Please. She kissed you years ago not knowing a thing about the past life and all she has from Sailor Mars' memories is the Sphere and… well, that." Minako giggled at his discomfort. "If you're worried, why don't you talk with her about it?"

"I'm not good with words."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is, when it's for personal things. I'm not good at relationships."

"You never had one besides Asaki."

"Exactly, and that one finished so well."

"Don't be sarcastic, it doesn't suit you. I think you underestimate yourself. You're Venus. You're Minako. You have a lot to give, you just have to found how. Rei knows you, she knows your past, she knows who you are. And you trust her, don't you? Then talk to her. Tell her what worries you, ask her what you want to know."

"You make it sounds so simple."

"It is simple."

Minako looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"You know it, you just don't want to acknowledge it."

"What?"

"You know perfectly why Venus' power finally awakened fully. You know its nature."

"Love," Minako whispered, thinking of the sensation of the energy she had called, the trigger of it.

"Exactly. The nature of the venusian guardian. Love is in your nature, Mina, believe it or not, I know that your heart is filled with it. Your love for Rei and your acceptance of it, and her love for you and what you felt coming from her were the trigger you needed. I actually think that the connection and the power you told me about are directly linked to the love you're feeling for each other. You're the first Senshi, besides Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, to fall in love. And you're the first ones to acknowledge it and accept it. That explains why you developed that new aspect of your power, and why now."

"But Sailor Venus' powers were fully awakened too."

"Yes, but she had developed them in another way, she was using another type of love to nourish it. The love for her planet and her people. You have that too, but you needed something stronger, something that would remind you the real power of love and the trust in it that you can have if you let yourself feel. The fact that Rei's gifts mixed with yours to make that amount of energy even more powerful is what bothers me. We don't know for sure what power you can access in this life, but if you two are able to combine your gifts it could be the source of a new incredible power."

Minako tensed.

"What?"

"Well, we don't know for sure. Who knows what a martian-venusian energy could do? That power could be link with what the Sphere did to your souls. It explains how you could invoke Mars' dagger and use it. It could enhance your natural abilities, and if the link between Rei and you is what determine and nourish it… What?"

"I… think I just understood something."

"What?"

"The Sphere was made of venusian energy. Venus was the planet of love, nearly every Senshi of Venus had powers based on it. If a part of its energy found a way into my soul, then my love based powers are stronger because of it, you told it yourself, they're natural. So even if I wasn't transformed and even if I wasn't aware of having this power, the energy in my soul could have reacted to my feelings. To Rei's feelings."

"Rei was marked by it too. It's because of that that your connection with her is so strong, because of that that the alliance of your powers is extraordinary."

"Is it…" Minako couldn't bring herself to say it. "Do you think it's…"

"Mina, the love that you're feeling for her is yours. It's not the effect of the Sphere and it's not because of Venus' memories. You know that."

"I just…"

"Rei and you are linked by a strong past, both in your past life and in that one. Your souls may be linked because of all that, but your feelings are yours and only yours."

"I think… I think it's thanks to all that that the world righted itself for me a few years back. That power you were talking about could have done it. Rei and I didn't know, but we both wanted the same thing, we wanted the world to be corrected and we were getting so close… we were on the same page, maybe for the very first time and… it happened. Do you think it's possible?"

"I think that with you two, anything is possible."

* * *

Once Artemis had left, Minako went silently to the bedroom and smiled upon seeing Rei's sleeping face. She looked so tired, but peaceful. And beautiful.

Quietly, Minako went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She then went to lie down beside Rei and looked at the woman for a while in the dark room, wondering what their future would be. When she felt her eyelids drooped, Minako lightly kissed Rei and closed her eyes, feeling better than she had in a long time.

And either thanks to her empathy or to their linked souls, she knew that Rei was feeling the same peaceful emotion that was in her heart.

None of them dreamed of their past life that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shacho was talking.

Minako wasn't listening. She just nodded her head from time to time, knowing that she would have a summary from Amachachi anyway.

It had been a week since she had come back to work, and she hadn't had a minute to herself since then. Between interviews, shooting, recording and training, she found herself drowning under the workload. At any other time, she would be surfing, loving every moment of it and enjoying the possibility of just forgetting about herself and her life.

But as she was supposed to review her agenda with her manager, all she could think about was Rei.

She hadn't seen the other woman in days because of her work. It was a little scary for Minako to find herself missing her so badly. She would think about Rei at random moments, wondering where she was, with who, what she was doing, if she was fine, if she was thinking about her…

Minako regretted that they hadn't properly talk about what was happening between them, but she had to confess that at the time she had been happy to postpone any serious talk that she hadn't felt ready for and instead spend their last day together in a quiet atmosphere, as they had forgotten their life and the world, flirted, made out and all that under the pretense of testing the control they had over their powers, Minako with that new glowing shield thingy and Rei with the dangerous rising of her body temperature when the idol did certain things to her.

At that thought, a little pleased smile found its way on Minako's face and, even if she immediately controlled herself and found her impassive mask once again, it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Minako," Sugao sighed dramatically. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Shacho."

"This tour is going to be your greatest yet, you have to be perfect, it's going to be amazing!"

"I know. And it will be."

The tour. Following the release of her new album. She would have to leave for weeks, longer if the success was there and if they were going to program more concerts in Asia and Europe.

Minako frowned, suddenly very unhappy about her expending career.

"Minako? MI-NA-KOOO!"

"What?"

Sugao looked at her for a few seconds, and Minako found herself lowering her eyes. He sighed and stood up.

"I think we should call it a day."

"But the radio interview? And the recording session?"

"I'll cancel it. You'll have to work harder tomorrow, that's all, nothing new."

"But…"

"Take the afternoon and the night off. Go do whatever you want to do, but don't forget to have a good night rest."

A smile appeared on her face and Minako nodded, taking her things from the office.

"Thanks. You're the best."

He sighed and waved a hand at her.

"I know, I know. Oh, and be careful, I don't want you to be harassed by fans. Need bodyguards?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Minako?"

"Yes?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The new song. It's great."

"It's not finished," she flushed. She had written that the night after Rei had left. "I don't know how to make the lyrics work for the last –"

"It's great, it's great! It's going to be a hit, I think we'll make it a single for the new album. Love do you good, you needed new inspiration."

Minako frowned.

"Shacho!"

"All right, all right, go! And not a word about your relationship to anyone, huh?"

"It's my life, thanks, I know!"

She left the office in disbelief. Of course Shacho knew her perfectly, they had spent a lot of time in each other company these last years and they worked well together. But still, it was a little disturbing how well he could read her and how much he could understand. Well, he did coach her in about all she knew in self control and manipulation, after all.

Minako took her phone and saw that Rei hadn't sent her a text since the day before. It wasn't that surprising, Minako was the one to send her messages at odd times, the miko was just answering it, she wasn't really fond of phones. Except the other day when the idol had been occupied all afternoon with her choreographer. Rei had sent her a text then, and Minako had smiled happily, thinking that it was cute how the other woman could worry about her health and heavy schedule like that.

Minako just hoped that Rei wasn't too busy.

* * *

Rei knew Minako was near without any difficulty. It was almost frightening how they were tuned to the other's presence now.

She smiled and didn't turn from her sitting position and kept feeding Phobos and Deimos.

"Don't tell me you ran away from your manager again."

"Actually he was the one to give me my prison's keys," Minako replied, a smile in her voice.

"How generous of him."

Rei stoop up and turn to Minako as the two crows went to the tree above them.

"Weren't you supposed to work all day?"

"Yes. But I won't. I have the rest of the day off. And you?"

"I think I can leave for a few hours."

Minako smiled happily.

"Great," she declared, taking hold of Rei's sleeve and walking toward the torii.

"Hey! Hey, wait! I don't have my handbag and my –"

"You don't need it."

"I didn't tell my elders where I –"

"You're a big girl, you don't work this afternoon and you have a phone."

Rei rolled her eyes but fell in step with Minako, who was walking merrily, happy to have this chance to spend time with her friend and gleeful to hold the end of the woman's sleeve, the back of her fingers brushing the skin from time to time.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Okay… Where's Artemis?"

"With Luna, where else? Set anything on fire lately?"

"No. I think my powers are once again in control. And you?"

"I can't make anything explode anymore."

"Don't sound so down about it."

Minako smiled guiltily.

"It was rather fun to have powers again, even if it was dangerous."

"You can say that again."

They shared a knowing glance and smiled, lost in each other's eyes. And of course, they didn't see the two people coming, not before bumping into them anyway.

"I'm sorry!" Minako said. She let go of Rei's sleeve and kept her head low, suddenly very aware of the fact that she had just sunglasses on to hide her identity.

"Mina?"

"Mom?"

She raised her eyes to see her mother with her boyfriend.

"Hello."

"Hello, Minako."

Mother and daughter both looked uncomfortable. They kept silent for a few seconds, gazing at the other with the same hesitation due to the fact that they both were with somebody close to them and felt vulnerable. Even if their relationship was better, it stayed distant and sometimes awkward.

"Hum," the man began awkwardly after having cleared his throat. He bowed lightly to Rei. "Souichi Yumata."

"Rei Hino," the woman answered, bowing with a little smile.

That seemed to awake the two other women and remind them of their manners.

"Reiko, my mother, Yumi Junichi. Mom, Rei Hino."

"Are you the daughter of Risa and Takashi Hino?"

Rei smiled, knowing Yumi didn't remember the cocktail and their discussion.

"Yes, I am."

"I knew your mother. An amazing woman."

"Thank you."

"This is Souichi, my partner."

Rei nodded, she had heard of him from Minako, who had met him three times already. She hadn't clearly said so, but Rei knew that the idol liked him, or at least, approved of him.

"We were just going for a walk," Minako said lightly.

"I thought you were highly occupied?"

"I am, but I have a few hours off. I needed to get away for a while, because I will not be able to do so in the near future."

"Of course. Don't forget to go see your aunt this week-end."

"I remember."

"What is that smile?"

Minako's grin widened.

"What smile?"

"What are you planning?" her mother asked suspiciously.

Rei agreed with her. She knew perfectly that little mischievous glint in Minako's hazel eyes, and she knew better than anyone what it meant.

"Nothing."

"Mina, you know she hates surprises."

Minako shrugged.

"It's her birthday," she said simply, in a 'it's not my fault it's a rule' way.

"That does not mean that she desires to be at the receiving end of your schemes."

"They're not schemes. They're presents."

"Presents that are more and more preposterous as the years pass."

Minako took a bored expression and held herself like the international celebrity she was.

"Ah but that's the fault of my inner artist's craziness, I am innocent."

"Tell that to someone who didn't give birth to you."

Minako winked at her mother and grinned.

"Come on, Reiko, we're going."

"Take care," Yumi said softly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine and I enjoy myself."

"And it was nice to meet you, Rei. I hope we'll have the opportunity to talk more one day."

"I hope so too. Thank you. Have a good day."

They separated from the couple but Rei didn't miss the strange look Yumi gave them. She noticed only then that Minako and her had been standing close to one another, a little too close for two women naturally distant from everyone.

"Oh oh," Minako sighed, seeing the crowded streets before them. "Too many people to go unnoticed."

"Come on, I have an idea."

* * *

Minako and Rei sat down on the front bench of the little deserted church.

They kept silent for a while, content to enjoy their closeness and to stay alone with their memories of their first encounter. Minako was playing with one of Rei's hands that she had taken possession of a little while before, caressing the fingers and palm lightly.

"Your mother seemed well," Rei whispered, never one to talk too loudly in churches.

But the whisper was as clear as crystal in the silence.

"That man makes her happy," Minako answered softly.

"You're really quiet all of a sudden."

"Sorry."

"Tired?"

"And I have a lot on my mind."

"Music?"

"That too."

Rei frowned and closed her hand around Minako's fingers, making the idol raise her eyes to hers.

"What is it?" Rei asked, a little hesitantly.

Minako looked at their linked hands on her knees again and sighed quietly.

"I'll be very busy from now on. For a few months."

"I know that. After years, I know the drill of your career. Besides, I'll be too. I have to go back to Kyoto for a week to finish up a few things and the new semester at the university begins soon."

"Where will you live?"

"I'm keeping my room at Hikawa for a little while."

"You're staying a miko then?" Minako asked, and Rei couldn't tell if she was glad of the fact or disappointed.

"Until the last week of September. My father comes back from his trip then, apparently this extended holiday does him a lot of good. He's going to lend me a little loft in the city, near the university. I'll pay the rent of course."

"Of course," Minako nodded. "You're going to miss the shrine."

It wasn't a question. Rei sighed.

"Yes. A lot. Even if I'll go there regularly, I think I'm really going to miss being a priestess."

"You can change your mind still."

Rei smiled softly, between amusement, affection and worry. Didn't Minako understand why Rei really couldn't become a Shinto priestess? Why she had gone to Kyoto, to find herself and to be sure that she wouldn't have any trouble with her gifts once she'd leave the shrines? Why she was so sure of her choice?

"No. I can't," she answered softly.

And she couldn't. Because she was in love with Minako and she couldn't, _wouldn't_ put her career first. She was at peace with the choices she had made, and she was even looking forward to this new future.

"So, why were you telling me about your absence?" Rei asked gently, feeling that Minako had trouble sharing that with her.

And Rei saw a lot of irony in the fact that now it was Minako who had the most difficulty with expressing herself and letting go of her insecurities and her walls. Or… had it not been that way all along after all?

"I'm leaving Tokyo next week for the promotional work and the preparations. Then there will be the tour. Then I'll leave Japan for a few weeks. When I'll come back, I'll have to do another concert here and a few TV appearances and interviews, that sort of things. That means 4 to 6 months of non stop work. And I've this European movie that I –"

"You've always worked a lot and even too much. What's the matter?"

Minako's eyes shined with annoyance. She stood up, arms akimbo, and frowned.

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked.

Rei looked at her and shrugged, not really understanding the situation.

"It's always bothered me."

"I wasn't talking about that!"

Rei sighed and stood up, not wanting to show that she was worried.

"What's the matter?" she repeated. "Why are you so agitated about that?"

Minako looked at her for a few seconds, until a little smile found its way to her lips.

"You're dumb."

"Excuse me? You're the one talking in riddles. Why don't you say clearly what's bothering you for a change?"

"At least it's bothering me."

"Minako, that's not really clear."

Minako frowned and glared at her, but Rei couldn't help but stay calm. She didn't know why, but something in her was suddenly sure that everything would be fine. Her serenity seemed to unsettle Minako a bit.

The idol opened her mouth, only to close it wordlessly, seeming lost and weirdly uncomfortable. She sighed.

"I told you I wasn't good at… this."

"What?"

"This," Minako repeated, making a hand gesture between them. "I told you I was bad at these things."

Relationships. Rei remembered. Minako had told her that she never knew how to talk with people close to her. Rei had always known that, Minako never was the best at expressing her thoughts.

She didn't tell the idol that she herself felt rather incapable, and that half of the time she felt hesitant when she was with the other woman.

"Just tell me what is bothering you," she told her softly.

Minako seemed to take a calming breath before speaking.

"Like I said, I'll be gone for a while, and I was… worried, that it could… bother you. You know, now that we're… huh, closer."

"Ah," Rei sighed, understanding and effectively feeling dumb. Minako had insecurities about what was happening and what it meant about their future, and it was somehow reassuring that she was at the same level as Rei. "Of course it's bothering me," Rei confessed softly. "Because of a lot of things. But I know what your career means to you, I know it's important for you and your dedication to it is a part of who you are. You've worked a lot to be where you are now, and it's your job after all. It bothers me that you work so much without really taking care of yourself correctly, and it bothers me that I won't see you a lot, but I understand, and the fact that you'll be gone because of your career isn't a problem to me."

She meant it generally, and she hoped Minako understood it.

Apparently, Rei had say something right, and she was rather proud to see Minako's eyes brightening and the little pleased smile that timidly appeared on her face.

"It's bothering me too," Minako said despite the fact that it was an evidence. "You know, it used not to touch me, to be on the road often and to work all the while. But these last two years… sometimes it's…" She sighed. "I'll miss you, I guess," she finally confessed while rolling her eyes self-mockingly.

Rei felt butterflies dancing in her stomach and she couldn't help her smile.

"You said that the night of the wedding too."

"What?!" Minako exclaimed, her eyes shining with anger and embarrassment. "You told me I didn't say anything weird!"

"It wasn't weird, it was cute."

"You little…! What other things did I say?"

"Nothing," Rei said with a grin.

Minako took a step closer and narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying. Tell me!"

"Ok, ok! You also gave me the permission to kiss you anytime I want."

"_What_?! And you told me I didn't say…! You…!"

Rei giggled.

"You were dunk and then hangover. I didn't want you to feel weird about it."

"I'm feeling embarrassed _now_! And you know how to kill a mood."

"What mood?"

"You're annoying," Minako sighed.

"Sorry." Suddenly Minako grinned, a weird glint in her eyes that made Rei slightly worry."What?"

Minako's smile softened, she put her arms around Rei's waist and brought her closer to her.

"You're cute," Minako whispered with a tone that caused a shiver in Rei's body.

"I – I thought I was annoying. You - Wait!" Rei said, tensing. "What are you doing?"

Minako, who had been leaning in the intent to kiss the other woman, straightened, confused.

"We're in a church," Rei stressed in a whisper.

Minako frowned before giggling abruptly.

"So?"

"It's a church!"

Minako kept laughing.

"I'm the only catholic there!"

"I respect all –"

"Yeah, yeah, a little too much if you ask me."

Minako let go of her, a somber gaze on her face. Rei felt a little guilty and took her in her arms in a whim, not wanted the idol to feel rejected somehow.

"Sorry," she whispered to her.

She felt Minako relaxed in the hug, her head against Rei's shoulder.

"It's nothing," the idol said, her breath tingling Rei. "I was just… thinking of something."

"Of what?" Minako stayed silent, and Rei found herself holding her more tightly. "You know, I… when you do that, I feel inadequate."

"When I do what?"

"When you close yourself off like that."

"I don't."

"Yes. You do. You always have. You just don't tell what's on your mind when you're away like that."

"You're secretive too. You don't tell me what you feel or what you want."

Rei frowned, straightening to look at Minako's face.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

Minako avoided her eyes and let her go.

"I… find a little unsettling the fact that we happened to kiss and all after you gained a few of Mars' memories."

"I could say the same about you," Rei answered softly, feeling the need to defend herself.

"I've always had Venus' memories."

"Not the ones about their true relationship."

"Yes, but I flirted with you all the time."

"I kissed you years ago and you flirt daily with a lot of people."

"It's not the same!"

"So what?" Rei said, finding herself annoyed. And stupefied that they had found a way to fight in the middle of this discussion. "What do you want from me?"

Minako frowned and kept avoiding her eyes. She nipped softly at her bottom lip, a sign that meant she was nervous and feeling vulnerable, Rei knew.

"I want to know what it means to you," Minako said finally.

Rei kept silent for a few seconds. She didn't really know how to answer.

"You have the gift of empathy. Don't you know?"

Minako looked at her, her eyes shining with hesitancy.

"It's complicated."

"It is," Rei whispered.

They stayed silent for a little while, until Minako sighed quietly, giving in.

"I think that, besides Artemis, you know me better than anyone else. But sometimes, I'm not sure I know you that well."

"You're wrong. Sometimes I think that you know me better than I know myself. And… if these last years you've found me a little distant, it's only because I was trying to find myself."

"You weren't distant. You just were isolated in Kyoto. Which is not a reproach. I was rarely there myself."

"If I was in Kyoto, it was to learn how to control my gift and to choose."

"Choose what?" Minako asked in a soft voice.

Rei smiled.

"And I'm the dumb one?" She kept herself from chuckling when she saw the adorable frown on the idol's face. "Do you know a lot of gay priestesses?"

Minako frowned even more.

"I only know you," she said flatly. "But I guess… no?"

"Exactly," Rei confirmed.

"So… you had to choose between your career and your sexual preferences?"

Something in Minako's phrasing made her laugh.

"Something like that. I didn't choose what I am, but I can choose what I'll do. If I had chosen to stay in the Shinto clergy, I'd have stayed single by respect towards my elders. I chose a different path."

"Ah," Minako said simply. "Well, I suppose I'm lucky to have a job where the fact that I'm bi is not a career breaker."

Rei nodded.

"Mars had nothing to do with my choice," she explained finally, her voice hesitant, but sincere. "But you, you had a lot to do with it."

Minako raised widening eyes at her.

"What?"

"The feelings I've had for years for you were also the cause for my retreat in Kyoto. I'm not Mars, you should know that. She isn't me, and I never was and never will be her."

Minako smiled that little shy smile that Rei had come to love and that meant she was happy and wholly opened about her emotions.

"I'm glad, because Mars isn't as interesting as you," she said.

"You should stop thinking about the past and concentrate on the present, and on the future."

"Really?" Minako smiled. "Because I really like this present," she whispered, finding her place in Rei's arms once again.

"It's not bad."

"I think it's great."

"I think you're partial."

"I think you talk too much."

"We're still in the church."

"Shut up, Reiko."

And Rei did just that.

* * *

"You'll call me?" Minako asked.

Rei frowned.

"You're not leaving tomorrow, why are you asking me that now?"

Minako leaned against her, looking radiantly happy. They held each other's hands, fingers intertwined, as they approached the living quarters of the shrine.

"I don't like goodbyes, so I'm making sure you will now."

"I'll call you."

"Everyday?"

"No."

"Why?" Minako asked, partly scandalized and partly whining.

"Because you'll call me too."

"Good answer," Minako grinned.

"But _not_ at weird hours."

"Of course not."

"Minako…"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll turn my phone off anyway."

"Reiko, you can't do that!" Minako whined. "That would take away all the fun!"

Rei smirked.

"Exactly."

"I don't care. I'll find a way."

As they entered Rei's room, the young woman kept silent. Of course Minako would find a way, and knowing her, it would be far worse than a very late night phone call.

Rei was partly tempted to test her leader and see what she would come up with…

The idol put some music on and Rei frowned until she heard the voice of the singer.

"That's you!"

Minako smiled.

"Yep. It's a CD demo of my new album."

Rei went to sit down beside Minako while listening to the soft song. It was about the harshness of life and about hope. Intense and beautiful. After a few minutes, she nodded.

"I like that one."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Minako grinned happily. Rei found she loved that expression on her. Minako seemed to be very joyful that afternoon.

"It's one of mine. I've written and composed it."

"Well, it's good."

"Thanks," Minako softly said. "I've nearly finished the last one. We're going to record it next week."

"It's great. I bet your manager is ecstatic."

"He always is."

"True."

"Reiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…"

"What?" Rei encouraged gently, taking Minako in her arms so the other woman was leaning against her, sitting between her legs.

Minako took her hand against her stomach and played with her fingers, looking at them while Rei was watching intently the side of her face, trying to determine what was bothering her this time.

"Have you thought of what being with me would imply for you?"

Rei nodded against Minako's shoulder.

"Yes," she answered softly. "I have."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"A little."

"One day, it will be known. You'll be in the spotlight."

"I know. We'll deal with that when the time comes."

Rei was silently happy, because it meant Minako thought about them and their future, it meant she had no trouble seeing them together for a long time.

They stayed like that, listening to the songs, for a while. Rei loved these moments.

"I'm a terrible cook."

Rei blinked, confused and not knowing why Minako suddenly stated what she already knew anyway.

"Okay…?"

"Just thought you should know."

"Why?"

Minako shrugged.

"I hate cleaning."

"Okay."

"I don't mind washing the dishes though."

"Good to know. Why are you telling me that?"

"Just thinking of when I'll come back to Tokyo and invade your apartment." Minako grinned, turning her head to look at her. "Now you're blushing again."

"I…"

"Don't worry, I'll just use your place when the paparazzi are a pain."

"I'll have to give you a key then."

"You would?" Minako asked, stunned.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure you would find a way to enter anyway. And if it helps you to avoid the press…"

Minako gave her a sweet kiss and smiled.

"Will you have pets there?"

"I don't think so."

"You'll need guinea pigs. Two of them. And a dog too."

"No."

Minako pouted.

"But, Reiko!"

"I'll be a student and it's going to be a small apartment."

"At least the guinea pigs."

"No. I think I'll take a dog when I have a bigger place and a job."

Minako looked very excited to hear that. Rei couldn't help but be amused by her childlike reaction.

"Why don't you have pets if you like them so much?" she asked.

"I work too much, and I'm always away. Maybe later, when my career slows down. And I have Artemis."

"I'm sure he would be ecstatic to hear himself being compared to a pet."

"Our secret," Minako whispered, her fingers playing tenderly with Rei's hair near her neck. "If you noticed what I've felt for you during these last years, why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure," Rei confessed, reddening a little. "You weren't really open about it, and as I said I had decisions to make."

"I was really frustrating with you, you know."

"I know."

"I thought that… well, you had moved on."

"To who?"

"Oh Venus, you are _really_ dumb sometimes."

"I'm not dumb."

"Yes you are, if you haven't seen all those admirers that you have."

"Because you have none."

"That's different! I'm an idol, they love an image if me. You, you are… special."

Rei kissed the idol softly.

"You're special," she affirmed her. "But you are a lot more than that to me, Mina."

She was surprised to see Minako reddening.

"Well," the woman said in a voice thick with emotion, "you say the sweetest things, for a dumb one."

"If you don't stop calling me that I'll… hmm…"

For a few delicious minutes, Rei forgot the world – which happened often when Minako was near lately. All that counted was the woman in her arms and the feelings in her chest. Until the ring of her cell phone broke their embrace.

"You should do your turn the phone off thing now," Minako complained.

Rei shook her head, taking the cell.

"It's Mako," she said. "I promised her…"

She answered and talked a little with her friend before hanging up.

"We're invited to dinner. Ami, Naboru, Usa and Mamoru will be there too."

"Okay. I won't have the time to see them much after tonight I think. I have to go back to the hotel to shower and change."

"I'll pick you up in an hour and a half, is that okay?"

"That's great."

* * *

Minako was putting her shoes on in her suite. She could feel Rei's eyes on her, and it was a very pleasant feeling. She couldn't stop smiling, it was almost embarrassing.

Almost.

"I'm ready!" she declared. She took the hand Rei was offering her to help her and stood up. "See, we won't be so late. What?"

Rei tilted her head, a soft smile on her lips and eyes shining with warmth.

"You're beautiful."

Minako blushed. A lot. She wasn't even dressed well, she had simply put on a white skirt and a yellow top, her hair were loose on her shoulders and she had make up on, nothing much. It wasn't that she didn't know she was pretty, it was…

"Don't laugh!" she pouted when Rei chuckled.

"You're cute when you're red like that."

"Shut up, Mars," Minako mumbled while exiting the suite. Rei followed her with an amused smile. "And don't feel so proud."

"Oh, I am," Rei affirmed. "Very proud."

Minako couldn't help but laugh. She found it a little weird how the tables could turn between them now that they had finally taken that step toward the other. But this peaceful competition in their teasing and compliments was as fun as it was pleasing.

In the elevator, she took the hand of the other woman and kissed Rei on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Minako smiled and didn't answer. She let go of Rei as they left the hotel and took a taxi.

Once in the building where Makoto and Motoki lived, Minako looked at Rei and felt more peaceful than ever before. Warmth, love, protection, strength. It was all in her heart, and it was wonderful.

"For being you," she whispered to her girlfriend.

Girlfriend. She liked the sound of that, but she knew that Rei was much more than that to her.

Rei looked confused until she understood that Minako was only now answering her last question.

"Ah. You're welcome."

They were in the corridor, under a light that flickered slightly and in front of the door of their friends' home. But it didn't matter in the end, because the words were on Minako's mind and in her heart and they were crying for release.

"I love you," they said together.

Both of them blinked, then grinned.

"That's so not romantic," Minako laughed.

"What isn't?"

Rei and Minako jumped. They looked at Makoto, who had just opened her door, then to each other, then back at Makoto.

"Nothing," they said quickly.

Makoto's eyes narrowed.

"What are you two conspiring about now?"

"We're not conspiring."

"Eww, stop talking together, it's creepy! And you were going to stand there all evening? We are all waiting for you, you know. Come on in."

Minako followed her, but only after having discreetly kissed Rei's lips.

"We'll have to catch up on this romantic stuff later."

Before Rei could respond, Minako entered the apartment with a little pleased smile.

This day seemed to get better with every passing second.

Once in the living room, the two women found their friends (human and cats alike) discussing the Chiba's honeymoon and laughing. They were warmly greeted by everyone.

"They were at the door," Makoto said with a teasing smile. "And they were conspiring about something."

"We were not," Rei defended.

"Seeing you two not fighting must mean that you are conspiring."

"Anyway, you're both late," Usagi pouted. "I'm so hungry!"

"It's Reiko's fault,' Minako stated while accepting a cocktail from Motoki.

"_Excuse me_?!"

The idol giggled mirthfully, not at all worried about the dark glare she was receiving from Rei. Everybody knew she had lied anyway, because Rei was never late, so Minako found no reason to apologize.

Besides, she loved winning and she loved teasing the woman who was currently talking with Ami about Minako didn't know what. She was too occupied with admiring her girlfriend's beauty and sensing her wonderfully warm feelings to be interested in the various discussions.

The events of the last two weeks seemed to have pushed them into a whole new stage of their life, a stage Minako already liked, because she knew that she would never be alone anymore, that Rei would be there with her. Their paths were linked from now on.

It felt like the beginning of a whole new world, and Minako loved it.

**Fin**


End file.
